THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2ND EDITION
by A.Hirano
Summary: "YA! DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN KYUNGSOO HAN UISA!" teriaknya membuat semua orang takut. "Tuan maaf anda sebaiknya keluar sebelum.." BUGH!...KAISOO and all official pairs/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**** little bit hurt**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

Anyeong para pembaca terlebih KAISOO shipper ^_^ hira lanjutin lagi nih **THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition. **Disini semua official couple akan keluar tapi tetep focus sama KAISOO sebagai ajja lanjot ke ceritaaaaa and as usual boleh donk reviewnya :D

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tolong selamatkan dia. Dia memang bukan keluargaku tapi keluarganya sudah terlalu baik dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang tolong nyonya selamatkan dia!" **Kaisoo and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

D.O PoV

"Eomma! tak terasa sekarang sudah musim semi cuaca mulai menghangat kembali eomma! Seperti yang eomma tahu aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku eomma. Aku dituduh menggoda anak pemilik rumah makan padahal aku sama sekali tak melakukan itu, akhirnya aku di usir dari tempat kerja. Dan hari ini setelah pulang kuliah aku akan melamar pekerjaan ke KyuMin resto eomma doakan aku nee moga hari ini aku bisa diterima kerja sambilan disana. Eomma! Apa disana eomma sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura bersama appa?eomma masih ingatkan dulu kita selalu pergi melihat sakura bersama-sama. Eomma apakah sakura disana sama indahnya seperti disini? Pasti lebih indah ya eomma! Eomma, appa bogoshippo!"

.

.

Musim semi datang menandakan tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Kini gadis bernama Park Kyungsoo itu sudah masuk di tingkat dua semester empat. 'Rasanya baru kemarin aku menghadiri wisuda para sunbaeku itu' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menghela nafas.

"Kyngie-ah!" terlihat yeoja yang sudah taka sing baginya tengah berlari ke arahnya "Baekie!" mereka saling berpelukan. "Waahh rasanya sudah lama tak bertemu ya?Kyungie bogoshippo!" ucap Baekhyun manja "Aisshh kau ini padahalkan kita sering bertemu bahkan hampir tiap hari" ucap D.O "Tapi kan kita hanya bertemu di kampus saja dan sesekali bertemu diluar" Baekhyun manyun.

"Iya..iya kajja kita masuk kelas sudah hampir mau mulai" ajak D.O.

"Baiklah untuk tugas penelitian kalian yang sudah kalian lakukan kemarin silahkan mengumpulkannya di meja saya. Dan bagi yang belum menuntaskannya saya beri waktu sampai besok sore. Baiklah karena waktunya sudah habis kita cukupkan kuliah hari ini" Ucap dosen mereka yang tak lain adalah Kris orang yang mereka kenal.

Para mahasiswa yang ada di kelas berhamburan keluar "Aisshhh.. Mr. Kris itu udah tugasnya susah disiplin banget" ucap salah satu mahasiswa sambil berlalu pergi.

Terlihat D.O sedang memandang keluar jendela kelas."Kyungie!" panggil sahabatnya yang sekarang telah menjadi nyonya Lee itu "Kenapa Baekie?" sambil mengarahkan pandangannya lagi keluar jendela. Baekhyun menggantungkan tangannya pada tangan D.O "Indah ya?" ucapnya "Eumm.." timpal D.O. "Biasanya musim semi begini kita selalu pergi melihat sakura dan dudk dibawahnya menikmati bekal yang dibuat eomma". D.O melirik kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya "Kyungie! kita pergi lihat sakura hari ini ya?ajak Baekhyun "Hari ini belum bisa Baekie, aku ada panggilan kerja part time disebuah restaurant" Baekhyun yang mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya ini hanya terseyum "Hmm.. kalau begitu kita pergi besok nee? Aku kangen masakanmu!" sambil bergelayut manja di tangan D.O lengkap dengan aegyo nya.

D.O tersenyum "Hei bagaimana dengan suamimu?apa dia mengizinkan?" tanya D.O "Iya aku mengizinkan kalian pergi asal sama Kyungsoo aku izinkan Baekie pergi!" mereka berdua terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah berada di depan pintu. "Yeolie oppa?sejak kapan?" tanya Baekhyun. "Belum lama sejak Kris hyung keluar dari kelasmu chagi" Chanyeol berjalan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah jika oppa mngizinkan besok kita pergi Baekie!" ucap D.O senang "Tapi bolehkah aku ikut juga?" tanya Chanyeol. "Boleh malah tambah teman lebih ramai jadinya" tambah D.O "Kalau begitu ajak yang lain juga ya?" tawar Chanyeol lagi yang disambut dengan anggukan D.O dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Terlihat sekumpulan namja dan yeoja tengah berdiri di depan taman bunga sakura menunggu tiga orang yang belum datang. Ya, yang mereka tunggu adalah D.O, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Tinggal Kyungie, Yeolie dan Baekie yang belum datang" ucap Tao "Aishh mereka terlambat gara-gara Yeolie bangun kesiangan, anak itu!" rutuk Suho. Ketiga orang yang disebut-sebut akhirnya datang, mereka lari terburu-buru dari apartemennya "Mianhe.. Sudah lama menunggu!" D.O membungkuk meminta maaf "Kami juga baru datang Kyungie tenang saja. Kajja kita masuk!".

"Waah..tempatnya ramai ya hari ini" ucap para namja bersamaan. "Hyung kemana Kai?dia tidak ikut?aneh sekali biasanya dia yang selalu jadi seksi paling heboh dalam segala hal kenapa kali ini tidak turut aktif disini?" tanya Chanyeol. "Dia kena hukuman" jawab Chen sekenanya. "Maksud hyung?".

"Kai ada kuliah tambahan, Masternya tersendat gara-gara dia ga bisa Bahasa Inggris jadi ya..Ngulang mata kuliah itu" jawab Sehun. "AAhh.. anak itu memang begitu. Sudah ku ajari tapi tetap saja dia malah tidur padahal mulutku sudah berbusa dan kalau tidak tertidur dia pasti main PSP" terang Kris dengan nada kesal. "Kai itu memang susah belajar kalau menyangkut dengan hal yang dia tidak suka" tambah Xiumin.

"Waaaahhhh…indahnya" ucap mereka bersamaan "Ayo kita duduk disini saja" ajak Tao. Merekapun duduk dan membuka bekal makanan yang sudah dibawa. "Waahh.. wanginya sepertinya lezat" ketika D.O membuka bekalnya. "Iya, karena aku sangat rindu masakan Kyungie, jadi hari ini kyungie masak buat kita makanya aku minta kalian tidak bawa bekal" terang Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu-ragu mereka sudah ambil posisi siap-siap makan "Selamat makan!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hmm..Mashita!" puji Luhan. Ketika mereka tengah asyik bersenda gurau. Tiba-tiba hidung D.O berdarah lagi ia segera menutup hidungnya "Kyungie! Gwenchana? kau mimisan lagi" ucap Baekhyun semua memandangi D.O "Ah..aku tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku permisi ke toilet dulu" pamit D.O "Aku ikut" tambah Baekhyun "Tak usah Baekie biar aku saja sekalian aku mau ke toilet juga, kau temani Yeolie saja" ucap Lay. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Ponsel Chen berbunyi **~Careless, Careless shoot anonymous, anonymous heartless, mindless no one who care about me~ **"Yoboseo! Aigoooo!" mendengar Chen berteriak seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya "Aisshh..kau ini belajar sama Kris hyung saja masih begitu apa lagi minta tambahan waktu belajar?kau ini pabbo eoh?makanya kalau belajar yang bener jangan tidur dan ng-game mulu. Nee..nee nanti hyung bicarakan sama Kris hyung" mendengar namanya disebut Kris merasa sesuatu akan mengancam dirinya kali ini.

"itu pasti Kai?" tanya Sehun "Nee kau benar" .

"Hyung langsung saja Kai tadi minta belajar tambahan denganmu katanya dia ingin cepat-cepat bebas dari mata kuliah bahasanya itu" mendengar ucapan Chen, Kris yang minum sontak memuntahkan minumannya. BYURRR! Ohoek..ohoek "gege gwenchana?" panggil Tao dengan memukul-mukul punggung suaminya yang sedang tersedak. "Andwee!" teriak Kris "Aku tak sanggup menghadapi dia kalau harus bertemu hampir setiap hari dengannya bisa-bisa aku di pecat dari pekerjaanku!" tutur Kris "Kenapa begitu hyung?" tanga Suho polos "Kau tahu jika aku mengajarinya hampr setiap hari suaraku bisa habis hanya untuk memarahinya lagi pula aku sudah punya Tao, dan aku gam au diganggu ketika sama my baby panda. Arra!" terlihat aura menakutkan dari darinya.

"Lalu bagaimana hyung?" tanya Chen "Begini saja. Hyung kan salah satu dosen di SM ni.. gimana kalau Kai belajar sama mahasiswamu saja?" usul Xiumin "Kenapa harus sama mahasiswanya chagi?" tanya Chen. "Bener ttu usul Xiumin noona. Cerdas banget" tambah Sehun yang lain masih belum mengerti. "Begini saudara-saudara mata kuliah mahasiswa yang masuk kelas khusus beasiswa prestasi itu walaupun sama tapi ada sedikit perbedaan yaitu mata kuliah yang mereka dapatkan tiga dari sekian mata kuliah ada mata kuliah tingkat Master! Termasuk salah satunya yang dipelajari Kai hyung mereka sudah mendapatkannya !" jelas Sehun

"Waah ternyata magnae kita jenius ya!" ucap Suho dan Chanyeol menggoda sang magnae. "Aisshh kalian ini! Bukankah kalian sudah tau hanya saja sering melupakannya, pabboo!".

"Aisshhh sombong nih yee AsDos!" mereka tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun, Chanyeol dan Suho. "Jadi menurut Hyung kira-kira siapa mahasiswa hyung yang punya nilai tinggi dan pantas mengasuh Kai" tanya Chen, Kris berpikir dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun, semuanya yang ada disana ikut menoleh kearah mana Kris memandang "Andwee!" pekik Chanyeol "Aisshh kau ini kenapa Yeolie?" tanya Tao "Tidak! Baekie aku larang untuk mengajari Kai ini mutlak keputusanku!" Chanyeol menggebu-gebu "Aisshh..pelit amat sih hyung sama saudara sendiri juga" tambah Sehun "Jelas saja Yeolie marah memangnya kau mau melihat istrimu dekat-dekat dengan namja lain walaupun itu saudaramu" ucap Luhan. Sehun hanya cengengesan.

"Kalau bukan Baekhyun ya.. Kyungsoo" ucap Kris lagi "Kyungsoo?" jawab mereka heran "Nee dalam hal akademik dan praktek Kyungsoo memegang nilai tertinggi dariku setelahnya ya.. Baekie. Selain itu bukan hanya dalam mata kuliahku saja Kyungsoo mendapat nilai tertinggi peringkat satu tapi hampir dari semua dosen. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mahasiswa paling perfect menurutku!" ucapnya lagi "Iya karena beasiswa jadi mau tidak mau kami harus pertahankan nilai" tambah Baekhyun. "Bukan, itu karena tekad kalian dan kecerdasan kalian Baekie!. Baiklah kalau kau setuju aku rekomendasikan mahasiswaku yang bernama Park Kyungsoo sebagai tutor Kai bagaimana?" tanya Kris.

Chen dan istrinya Xiumin saling memandang "Tidak buruk menurutku. Nee aku setuju Kris" jawab Xiumin. "Oke Deall!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

"Kyungie gwenchana? sudah hampir setengah jam darahmu tak berhenti" Lay mulai khawatir "Taka pa eonni aku sudah biasa begini" mendengar jawaban D.O Lay merasa ada yang aneh. "Sudah berapa lama Kyungie?apa ini sering terjadi?kau sudah coba periksa ke dokter?" tanya Lay seperti menginterrogasi "Ini sedah terjadi sejak SMA tingkat akhir. Aku belum pernah memeriksakan diri ke dokter karena aku merasa ini biasa, walaupun kadang aneh sendiri" .

"Maksudmu aneh?" taya Lay peasaran "Kadang aku berkeringat walaupun cuaca sedang dingin. Tapi sudahlah eonni kajja kita kembali ke tempat yang lain darahnya sudah berhenti" Lay mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya kembali bergabung bersama teman-teman yang lain. Sambil terus bertanya-tanya.

Hari sudah sore merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang. "Oppa! Hari ini aku mau nginep di tempat Kyungie boleh?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun "Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang kerumah Kyungie saja gimana Kyungie?" D.O hanya mengangguk setuju.

Dirumah D.O yang telah masuk ke kamarnya sudah tertidur pulas. Sementara di kamar seberang terlihat pasangan muda ChanBaek yang masih terjaga "Oppa!" panggil Baekhyun "Hnn? Waeyo chagya?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memeluk Baekhyun di tempat tidur "Apa tidak apa-apa jika Kyungie jadi tutornya Kai oppa?". "Memangnya kenapa chagi?" tanya Chanyeol heran "Oppa harus tahu Kyungie itu ilfeel sama Kai oppa" tutur Baekhyun "Kenapa ilfeel?iya aku juga aneh kenapa makin kesini itu mereka ga deket-deket padahal kan sama-sama teman".

"Kyungie itu sebel sama Kai oppa soalnya waktu kita masih tingkat satu Kyungie sering ngeliat kekejaman Kai oppa!" Chanyeol makin heran "Kekejaman?emangnya kekejaman apa yang Kai lakukan?".

"Kai oppa sering di tembak gadis-gadis!" belum selesai Chanyeol sudah memotong pembicaraan "Jadi Kyungie cemburu gara-gara Kai punya banyak fans?" Baekhyun memukul dada suaminya "Aishhh bukan begitu oppa, kekejaman yang Kai oppa lakukan itu adalah pas ditembak yeoja oppa selalu bilang ga bisa dan pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa melihat yeoja itu sedikitpun itu kan namanya sadis". Chanyeol terkekeh "jadi karena itu? Baekie. Kai itu memang begitu pada semua yeoja bukan Karena dia sombong atau apa asal kau tahu saja Kai itu anak yang pemalu makanya dia belum pernah punya pacar".

"Hmm jadi gitu ya?" Baekie baru menyadari hal itu. " Tapi Baekie jangan kasih tau siapapun nee termasuk Kyungie biar dia tahu sendiri saja lagi pula oppa ga mau kena semprot nantinya bisa gawat."

"Nee oppa kajja kita tidur." Ajak Baekhyun.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 02.00 p.m KST menandakan bahwa perkuliahan kelas D.O sudah slesai. Kai lari tergesa-gesa menuju kelas D.O dan menemukan yeoja itu tengah membereskan barang-barangnya bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas "Kyungsoo-ah!" panggil Kai "Nee oppa. Waeyo? Aku kan sudah bilang hari ini aku ga bisa belajar bareng oppa aku ada tukar sift dengan temanku" terang D.O tak terasa sudah hampir dua minggu ini D.O menjadi tutor Kim Jongin mahasiswa S.2 SM.

"Kalau begitu aku tungguin Kyungsoo deh sampai beres kerja. Besok aku ada ujian Kyungsoo-ah!" tutur Kai memelas "Makanya kalau belajar jangan banyak alesan!" timpal D.O kesal "Aishh..tolongin dong Kyungie ya?".

"Mana ada belajar ngebut begitu mana ujian lisan lagi!" rutuk D.O.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Terimakasih ya hari ini sudah mau menggantikan shift kerjaku! Sementara sekarang kau boleh pulang" ucap Taemin "Nee kalau begitu aku pulang dulu nee! Byee.." ucap D.O berlalu meninggalkan dapur KyuMin resto. Sementara Kai sedari tadi duduk manis di bangku pengunjung. "Kajja kita pulang!" ajak D.O " Mau kemana?kita belajar disini saja deh! Lagian disini sudah agak sepi" tawar Kai.

"Aishh..oppa ni seenaknya sendiri. Oke kita belajar disini saja" D.O duduk menghadap Kai dan mereka mulai belajar. KyuMin yang baru masuk kedalam restaurant milik mereka untuk berkunjung tak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang dikenalnya sebagai anak dari Kim Kangin. "yeobo aku ke ruang manager dulu ya!" ucap Kyuhyun. "Nee aku mau melihat Jongin dulu, sepertinya dia serius sekali".

"Baiklah nanti aku menyusul!" Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Jongie!" sapa Sungmin. Kai yang sedang serius mengerjakan latihan soalnya akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya menghadap sang pemilik suara "Eomma! Tumben eomma kemari?lagi jalan-jalan ya sama appa?" tanya Kai. D.O yang melihat Sungmin langsung berdiri dan menyapa "Anyong nyonya Cho" sambil membungkuk sopan "Ah..Kyungie tak perlu se-formal itukan sudah eomma bilang diluar pekerjaan panggil eomma nee!".D.O mengangguk,

"Iya eomma lagi jalan-jalan kebetulan lewat sini jadi mampir deh! Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belajar eomma! Aku ada ujian besok. Bahasa lagi eomma aku benci banget!" jawab Kai. "Terus ko Jongie bisa sama Kyungie?kalian pacaran ya? Waah anak eomma yang pemalu ini akhirnya punya yeojachingu juga eoh" mendengar ucapan Sungmin keduanya langsung berteriak "Andwee!" ucap keduanya. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang langsung nimbrung "Bukan begitu yeobo. Jongie ini sedang berguru sama Kyungie soalnya Kyungie lebih pintar di mata kuliah yang Jongie benci itu".

"Kenapa appa bisa tahu?" tanya Kai "Sehunie yang cerita sama appa seminggu yang lalu. Lagi pula Jongie kita ini ga mungkin punya pacar dia kan pemalu sama yeoja makanya tiap ditembak yeoja dia selalu sadis padahal bukan sadis tapi malu bahkan sama yeoja yang ia sukai sudah hampir dua tahun ini pun dia ga berani nyatain hhee" jawab Kyuhyun "Appa jangan bongkar aib gitu donk" Kai mulai kesal 'Aisshhhdasar magnae nyebelin!' dumel Kai dalam hati. Dari situ lah D.O tahu yang sebenarnya mengenai Kai.

"Waahh..Kyungie hebat bisa jadi gurunya Jongie."puji Sungmin "Jelas saja yeobo Kyungie ini kan salah satu penerima beasiswa prestasi penuh dari SM University jadi ya pelajaran yang baru Kai pelajari dia sudah mempelajarinya lebih dulu" jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Makanya appa, eomma kurangi jatah kerja kungsoo supaya aku bisa belajar maksimal kalo bisa Kyungsoo ga usah kerja dulu deh biar dia focus ajarin aku!" tawar Kai. "Eh mana bisa begitu oppa aku kan disini pekerja dan hanya menjadi tutor oppa slama satu jam setiap pertemuan" ucap D.O "Iya tapi kan kurang Kyungie kalau dalam tiga hari aku belajar Cuma satu jam. Lagian kenapa kamu yang sewot sih!" ucap Kai kesal.

"Memangnya Jongie masih merasa kurang maksimal belajar ya?" tanya Sungmin "Nee eomma target kelulusanku kan 1 tahun kalau kaya gini bisa-bisa molor dari target ,aku ga mau itu terjadi. Cuman tinggal mata kuliah sialan ini yang membuatku frustasi eomma!". Karena sudah terlalu dekat terlebih Kai adalah anak dari kerabat mereka, KyuMin sudah menganggap Kai seperti anak sendiri, jadi mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendukung kesuksesan aegyanya selama mereka tidak melakukan kecurangan.

"Tapi kalo Kyungie kamu ambil dapur resto appa ga ngebul dong Jongie.. Tapi baiklah kalau begitu, Kyungsoo mulai sekarang selama Jongin masih jadi muridmu kau jadwal kerjamu aku pindahkan dulu jadi seminggu 2 kali di hari sabtu dan minggu saja kami akan tetap membayar gajimu sesuai dengan perjanjian awal asalkan kau mengajar Jongie dan membantunya supaya cepat lulus dan setiap kau mengajar berarti kau masuk kerja" ucap Kyuhyun.

"MWo! Tapi appa!" baru saja D.O mau protes "Sudah sudah ini sudah jadi keputusan appa dan aku tak menerima penolakan. Kau bantu putraku nee putriku!" pinta Kyuhyun dibuat semelas mungkin. Dengan sangat berat hati D.O akhirnya menyerah juga dan mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun.

"Horeeee!makasih appa. Appa emang palinggg baik sedunia" puji Kai "Jadi Cuma appa aja yang baik?" Sungmin jelous "Ehh..iya eomma juga malah lebih hhee" Kyuhyun mendeathglare Kai. Sementara sang aegya langsung mengalihkan perhatian.

Sementara D.O memeriksa hasil pekrjaan Kai, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Kai meneruskan perbincangan mereka. Tes!tes! darah menetes menitik ke kertas tugas Kai. D.O tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menutup hidungnya dan segera berlari menuju toilet. KyuMin dan Kai terlihat heran dengan gelagat D.O "Kenapa dia?" tanya Kai sambil mengambil kertasnya yang sedang diperiksa D.O, ia kaget ketika bercak berwarna merah membasahi kertasnya. "Aishhhh! Apa ini? Darah?" KyuMin kaget mendengar ucapan Kai.

Kyuhyun buru-buru merebut kertas itu dari Kai "Yaa!appa apa-apaan sih!" tapi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat kertas itu "Iya ini darah!" ucapnya mantap. "Aisshh..anak itu mimisan lagi. biar aku periksa" ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju toilet menyusul D.O.

.

.

Sungmin masuk kedalam toilet yang terdapat D.O disana "Kyungie gwenchana?" D.O mengangguk sementara darahnya terus mengalir di wastafel putih. "Sebaiknya kau periksakan diri ke dokter, eomma takut terjadi apa-apa padamu, kau sering pingsan dan mimisan" ucap Sungmin sambil terus membersihkan hidung D.O. "A-ani tidak usah eomma aku baik-baik saja, aku masih bisa mengendalikan semuanya dan aku rasa ini normal karena sudah biasa begini".

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sungmin "Sejak SMA tingkat akhir!" jawab D.O sekenanya. Sungmin terdiam melamun teringat Sehun yang pernah mengalami hal yang sama hanya saja Sehun mengalaminya saat ia masih SD. 'Tuhan kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang mengalami semua ini? Aku tak mau terjadi apapun pada putriku, Tuhan lindungilah dia selalu' doanya dalam hati sebelum beranjak keluar menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Appa! Kenapa wajahnya jadi jelek begitu? Padahal barusan masih ganteng" goda Kai yang melihat Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memandangi kertas jawaban Kai. "Aisshhh kau ini. Mau gimana-gimana juga appa teteup ganteng karena ini sudah bawaan lahir" jawab Kyuhyun cngengesan "Aisshh appa pede banget!" Kai langsung buang muka.

"Appa kenapa sih? Emangnya mimisan itu aneh ya?kan biasa, ga usah sampe segitunya kali!" ujar Kai "Jongie! Sebenarnya tiap lihat Kyungsoo mimisan appa teringat seseorang yang dulu pernah mengalami hal yang sama! Ah sudahlah lanjutkan belajarnya sana!".

.

.

"Dari mana aja?udah setengah jam kaya gini liat tugasku kotor dan aku harus menyalinnya lagi gara-gara kamu!" ucap Kai kesal "Mianhe oppa aku ga sengaja! Lagian tinggal nulis lagi ko repot!" jawab D.O.

"Eh udah jam.11. Aisshh oppa udah dulu ya buat hari ini nanti aku ketinggalan Bis" Ketika D.O hendak pergi Kai menarik tasnya "Enak aja ini beresin dulu meriksanya!" D.O langsung membawa kertas tugas Kai "Nanti aku periksa di rumah" D.O langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Aisshhh nyebelin banget ttu tutor. Itu tugas kan buat besok pagi!" ucap Kai ga nyantai "Jongie. Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Kyuhyun "Kabur appa katanya nanti ketinggalan bis. Hwaa…hwaaa gimana nasib aku besookk!" Kai meratapi nasibnya sambil meluk Kyuhyun.

"Aissshhh apa-apaan ini Jongie appa masih normal masa anak mau makan appanya sendiri!" ucap Kyuhyun "EEhh.. Kyungsoo sudah pulang?yeobo kajja kita susul dia kau tahu kan jam segini bis udah ga ada!" ucap Sungmin. Kai dan Kyuhyun saling pandang "Lepas Jongie appa mau pergi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Kai.

"Biar Jongie aja yang menyusulnya!".

"Aisshhh nyebelin banget hari ini mesti pulang jalan kaki! Dasar sunbae gila, gila, gilaa!" rutuk D.O. tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti sebuah motor sport putih berhenti di depannya "Kenapa liat-liat? Cepetan naik udah malem mau pulang ga?" perintah Kai. "Jongie oppa?" D.O kaget melihat Kai menyusulnya. "Udah buruaann!udah malem nihh!". D.O pun pulang bersama Kai.

"Makasih oppa!" sambil turun dari motor Kai "Kyungsoo! Aku di rumah kamu aja ya hari ini? Aku tungguin kamu ampe beres meriksa tugasku deh. Masalahnya besok pagi ttu tugas kudu and wajib dikumpulin sebelum masuk kelas! Kalo ga bisa mati gue kalo harus ngulang lagi" tutur Kai. "Tapi oppa aku tinggal sendiri disini" ucap D.O "Trus kenapa?". "Ya ga enak sama tetangga!" tambah D.O. tiba-tiba seorang bibi tetangga D.O yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya melihat Kai. "Tuan muda Jongie?" sapa yeoja paruh baya itu. D.O dan Kai menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara "Ajhuma baru pulang?" tanya D.O "Nee Kyungie tadi ada pesta kecil-kecilan di tempat kerja" ucap yeoja itu.

"Tuan muda sedang apa disini?" tanya yeoja itu pada Kai "Eh.. ajhuma kenal sama Jongin oppa?" tanya D.O polos, yeoja itu menarik D.O agak menjauh dari Kai "Kau ini bodoh Kyungie?dia itu kan anak pengusaha nomor.1 dan ajhuma kerja di toko kue T-Honour milik ibunya Tuan Jongie". D.O terkejut walaupun mahasiswa SM adalah kumpulan mahasiswa kaya dan itu sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya tapi D.O baru tahu kalo Kai itu anak pengusaha nomor.1.

"Heii! Kalian sedang bicara apa? Cepat masuk disini dingin!" ucap Kai "Ah iya. Tuan muda mau mampir dulu?" tawar yeoja paruh baya itu "Tidak ajhuma aku kesini sebenarnya ada urusan dengan dia" Kai menunjuk D.O "Dia bertanggung jawab untuk memeriksa tugasku tapi dia lalai padahal tugasku itu penting dan harus kuserahkan besok pagi. Jadi aku mau menunggu sampai dia membereskannya tapi dia bersikeras mau kabur. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!" ucap Kai panjang lebar.

"Kau ini Kyungie kenapa begitu? Cepat suruh Tuan Jongie masuk. Mari tuan saya antar ke rumah Kyungsoo. Kalau tuan mau menginap juga tidak apa-apa!" ucap yeoja itu sambil menuntun Kai masuk ke apartemen mereka "Andwee!" D.O bertertiak tapi tak dipedulikan "Kyungie memang tinggal sendiri tapi dia tak pernah macam-macam lagi pula kan ada aku disebelah." Ucapnya lagi Kai hanya menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah sudah sampai silahkan masuk dan selamat belajar!" ucap yeoja itu. "Ajhuma kenapa dibiarkan masuk sih?" ucap D.O kesal "Biar saja lagi pula ada Ajhuma ini. Tak akan ada yang berani macam-macam. Lagian dia itu anak atasan ajhuma".

"Aisshhh kenapa dunia ini tak adil padaku" gerutu D.O. Setelah selesai memeriksa tugas Kai, D.O beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk menyerahkan kertas tugas itu tapi ternyata Kai sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa tak rela membangunkan Kai D.O menyimpan tugas kerja Kai di atas meja dan menyelimuti Kai "Selamat malam oppa!" ucapnya.

.

.

Hari ini kelas D.O selesai lebih awal karena dosen berhalangan hadir karena dirawat di rumah sakit jadi D.O dan Baekhyun memutskan untuk pergi ke kantin karena Lay ulang tahun hari ini dan ingin mentraktir mereka makan. "Kyungsooo!" teriak Kai yang berada di depan langsung duduk di sebelah D.O yang tengah berdiri dari bangkunya "Kenapa?nanti saja belajarnya aku ada urusan!" ucap D.O lempeng. "Kalau Kyungie masih ada urusan sama Jongie oppa aku duluan ya? Yeolie oppa ga bisa lama-lama soalnya mau kuliah lagi!" ujar Baekhyun "Iya Baekie duluan aja nanti Kyungsoo nyusul sama aku!" jawab Kai. Baekhyun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kai dan D.O di dalam kelas.

"Kau ini oppa kenapa kau selalu mengganggu ketenanganku sihh!" D.O kesal "Kyungsoo aku mau ngasih ini" Kai menyerahkan kertas nilai hasil ujian sementara kepada D.O tiba-tiba pandangan D.O kabur melihat kerts itu tapi ia menahan rasa pusing yang hebat di kepalanya "Waahhh..nilainya naik 30%" D.O terkejut "Aku hebat kan!" Kai bangga "Hmm.. baru juga 30% belum 90% jangan senang dulu tuan Kim Jongin!". Ucap D.O sambil beranjak keluar kelas, Kai Cuma bengong "Ya! Kyungsoo-ah setidaknya aku ada kemajuan tau!" teriak Kai.

Tes!tes! sesuatu menetes lagi dari hidung D.O buru-buru ia menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya dan saat itu ia menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa pusing sekali. "Heh kenapa?katanya mau ke kantin" Kai berjalan menghampiri D.O dan menepuk pundak D.O.

BRUGHHHHH! Terdengar sesuatu menimpa meja dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Langkah Kai tiba-tiba terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat D.O jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir di hidungnya. "Kyungsoo! Bangun Kyungsoo!"…

**Gimana chingu? TBC/END nih?**

**Semuanya tergantung review dari kalian :D **

**Come and Review nee!**

**Gamsahamnida *Bow ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**** little bit hurt**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**AUTHOR's NOTE (WAJIB DIBACA) :**

Anyeong para pembaca terlebih KAISOO shipper ^_^ hira lanjutin lagi nih **THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition. Pertama-tama hira mau minta maaf kalo cerita ini bikin pembaca pusing dengan nama Kyungsoo, jeongmal mianhae karena nama lengkapnya Kyungsoo itu Do Kyungsoo hira jadi nemelin dua-duanya jadi bikin kalian pusing jeongmal mianhae dan makasii atas sarannya dan hira udah edit namanya pake Kyungsoo aja. Untuk yang minta story ini END mianhae hira masih mau lanjut ni cerita karena masih ada pembaca yang pengen baca. Kalau pembaca ga suka mohon jangan di baca tapi kalau pembaca membaca ini cerita tolong tinggalkan Review nee ^_^ once more jeongmal gamsahamnida and **as usual boleh donk reviewnya :D

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tolong selamatkan dia. Dia memang bukan keluargaku tapi keluarganya sudah terlalu baik dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang tolong nyonya selamatkan dia!" **Kaisoo and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

_Previous chapter_

_BRUGHHHHH! Terdengar sesuatu menimpa meja dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Langkah Kai tiba-tiba terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Kyungsoo jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir di hidungnya. "Kyungsoo! Bangun Kyungsoo!"…_

_._

_._

Chapter 2

Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo (bridal style) ke Ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Selama Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri Kai duduk menunggu di pinggir Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan bekas darah yang mengalir, Kai menatap wajah yang tengah terpejam itu menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo 'Cantik! Kau ini cantik Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya wajahmu tapi semuanya, semua yang kau miliki hanya keindahan, entahlah selama hampir dua tahun memperhatikanmu rasanya aku makin terseret kedalam keindahanmu makin dalam. Kyungsoo.. saranghe!' batin Kai.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah mengintip mereka dari luar jendela. Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka matanya berusaha mengenali tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. "Syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun juga" tutur Kai yang sedari tadi menunggunya "Aku tidur lama sekali ya?sepertinya sudah sore oppa! Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang namun kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan hampir jatuh jika tidak di tahan Kai "Ttu kan makanya jangan sok jago Kyungsoo!" ucap Kai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa aku mau pulang sekarang supaya cepat istirahat di rumah" tutur Kyungsoo "Biar aku antar!" tawar Kai "Tak usah terimakasih oppa mianhe kalau hari ini belum bisa belajar" ucapnya. "Aishh keras kepala sekali kau ini sudah biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang Kajja!" Kai menggendong Kyungsoo bridal seenaknya walaupun yang di gendong terus mengamuk.

.

.

Hari ini Kai merasa ada yang aneh langkahnya terhenti sejenak melihat para yeoja yang biasanya berisik sekarang hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meneruskan langkahnya lagi. "Tumben biasanya kalau kau datang para yeoja pada bersisik" ucap Kris "Berisik hyung bukan bersisik. Biarin lah lagian kan jadi aman dunia!" jawab Kai santai "Iya tapi kayanya sebentar lagi mahasiswa mu yang bernama Kyungsoo bakalan murka hyung!" tutur Chen sambil menyodorkan sebuah artikel kampus yang terbit pagi ini kea rah Kris

Hot News!Telah lahir pasangan terakhir dari namja idola SM ~Kyungsoo srouted inside Jongin ~ Kai dan Kris menahan tawa membaca satu paragraph yang tak masuk akal itu. Dibawah artikel itu ada foto Kai yang sedang membersihkan bekas darah Kyungsoo di ruang kesehatan tak lupa kai yang sedang menggendong Kyungsoo bridalstyle disepanjang koridor kampus mereka.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kai berbuyi **~Neon machi cagaun machine neonun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine. Neonun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine~** "Nee kenapa Kyungsoo?, Aku lagi diruangan Kris hyung sekarang menyerahkan nilai hasil ujian sementara kemarin" Chen dan Kris yang terdiam memperhatikan Kai "Oppa pokoknya kau tidak mau tahu kita harus konfirmasi kesalah fahaman ini ke jurusan Jurnalistik sekarang juga aku tunggu oppa di lantai bawah" terdengar suara Kyungsoo diseberang telepon dan langsung meutusnya tanpa aba-aba. "Kyungsoo udah ngamuk ternyata" ucap Chen "Berisik kau hyung" timpal Kai, ia segera melesat menemui Kyungsoo.

Setelah sampai tanpa ba.. bi.. bu.. Kyungsoo menyeret Kai ke kelas jurnalistik tapi sebelum sampai Kai malah menyeret Kyungsoo ke ruang music "Oppa ngapain kesini sih ayo cepet kita kesana!" perintah Kyungsoo "Udahlah Kyungsoo biarin aja lagian aku ga mau ngurusin yang kaya ginian ngabisin waktu tau! Lagian kalo kaya gini kan hidupku jadi aman, tentram dan damai" ucap Kai "Tapi ini bakalan nyebar oppa! Kamu ni pabbo!" kesal Kyungsoo "Justru malah lebih bagus jadi aku ga diganggu cewe-cewe berisik itu. Lagian nolong orang sekali-sekali ngapa?"

"Aishhh oppa kamu ni bikin aku sengsara aja!" ucap Kyungsoo

"Aisshh..kamu aja yang terlalu pelit hati jadi ga mau nolong orang!"

"Oke fine kita biarin ini nyebar tapi satu syarat dariku. Oppa harus belajar sengguh-sungguh ga da ngantuk dan ga ada PS selama pelajaran berlangsung!" .

"Aisshhh ampe Ps dilarang segala lagi. Ga fair banget"

"YA udah kalo ga mau aku hentikan semuanya sekarang" ancam Kyungsoo

"OKelah Deal!"

.

.

Terlihat para namja dan yeoja EXO tengah berkumpul di rumah mereka yang mereka sebut Share House "Waaahhh..ternyata karna cinta orang bisa pinter and nilai juga bisa naik dan hal yang dibenci berubah jadi hal yang menyenangkan di dunia" goda Lay pada Kai "Bukan cuman itu ternyata cinta bisa merubah ketakutan jadi keberanian" tambah Luhan menggoda Kai "Aisshhh..apaan sih kalian ini mengganggu saja dari tadi" Kai mengacak rambutnya "Bukan cuman itu PSP yang dulu cinta sejatinya juga tiba-tiba di cuekin gara-gara cinta" tambah Xiumin "Ini lagi noona sama aja nambah-nambahin mulu". Mereka tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang sekarang lagi bad mood tingkat dewa.

"Kamu ga belajar sama Kyungie?" tanya Tao "Nanti dia lagi ada urusan dulu katanya, bentar lagi juga balik ama Baekie". Terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah "TTu dah pada balik" tambah Kai lagi.

Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing alias pasangan mereka Kai dan Kyungsoo belajar di ruangan kerja. Sampai- sampai tak menyadari hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di rumah itu karena yang lain sudah pulang kerumah orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Selesai!" Kai lari terburu-buru menuju dapur karena lapar "Ya!oppa mau kemana?mau kabur pacaran sama PSPmu eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo "Aku lapaaarrr mau ma'em dulu Kyungiee!" mendengar jawaban Kai, Kyungsoo diam dan mulai memeriksa kertas latihan Kai. "Baguss! Naik 20% dari yang sebelumnya!" ucap Kyungsoo bangga.

Kai jalan sempoyongan kembali ke tempat ia belajar "Kenapa oppa?bukannya mau makan? Udah selesai makannya?" Kai manyun "Ga ada yang bisa dimakan. Masa aku harus makan makanan mentah?" menegrti maksud Kai akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak menuju dapur "Kajja oppa!" kai mendongak memandang Kyungsoo "Kemana?" jawab Kai lemes "Mau makan ga?" Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan semangat 45.

Entah saking enak atau lapar Kai menghabiskan tiga piring masakan Kyungsoo "Ahh.. Kenyang! Makasih masakannya enak bangettt. Pantes aja Kyu appa ga mau lepasin kamu!" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Kai.

"Oppa aku pulang duluan ya. Takut kemaleman" pamit Kyungsoo "Nanti aja aku anter sekarang aku tunggu penjaga rumah dulu buat ngasihin titipan appa dan eommaku" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Ga apa-apa oppa aku pulang sendiri aja Byee.." Kai hanya mengangguk. Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo pergi penjaga rumah itu datang dan Kai menyerahkan titipan orangtuanya itu. Tiba-tiba….

** meoreojyeo man ganeun geudae****You're the only one****naega saranghaetdeon geot mankeumYou're the only one **"Suara apa itu? HP ajhusi ya?" tanya Kai "Bukan tuan tapi sepertinya dari dalam" Kai cepat-cepat berlari kearah sumber suara dan ternyata HP Kyungsoo ketinggalan."Ya sudah ajhusi aku pamit dulu ya!" Kai melesat mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya "Kenapa lampu jalan hari ini tiba-tiba mati ya kan jadi gelap" rutuk Kyungsoo. tanpa menyadari sedari tadi tiga namja tak dikenal tengah mengikutinya. Merasa diawasi Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat melihat ketiga namja dengan gelagat aneh, merasa tak aman akhirnya Kyungsoo berlari sekencang yang ia bisa tapi terkejar juga salah satu di antara mereka ternyata sudah berada di depannya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo ngotot "Heii cantik ramahlah sdikit pada kami" ucap namja yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya sekarang "Iya main dulu lah sama kami hari masih siang ko, mau kan!" ucap kedua namja lainnya. Ternyata ketiga namja itu bermaksud memperkosa Kyungsoo "Jangan mendekat atau aku akan berteriak" ancam Kyungsoo "Teriak saja sesukamu disini tak aka nada yang mendengarmu cantik!". Mereka langsung membekap mulut D.O dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

BRUGGHHHH! Kyungsoo terjatuh ke tanah ia ketakutn sekarang "Baiklah siapa yang duluan?" ketiga namja sedang berunding "Sudah tentu aku yang lebih dulu. Aku kan bos kalian. Kemari cantik aku sudah tak sabar" ucap namja yang hendak menggagahi Kyungsoo lebih dulu "Tolong!" pekik Kyungsoo sang namja berengsek itu langsung menghajar Kyungsoo tepat di pipinya hingga hidung dan bibirnya berdarah sambil terus membuka jaket Kyungsoo dengn paksa dan menghempaskannya.

Kyungsoo terus melawan "Tolong!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi dan kini sang namja memukulnya tepat di tengkuknya. Pandangan Kyungsoo mulai kabur sementara ia terus berteriak dan sang namja mulai merobek baju Kyungsoo baru dua kancing baju yang terlepas dari tempatnya mereka dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang.

"Hei kalian! Dia itu milikku!" ujar Kai dengan santainya "Ya! Berengsek tutup mulutmu dia itu milik kami" marah ketiga namja itu "Berengsek?yang berengsek itu kalian yang bajingan itu kalian"amarah Kai sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun dan tanpa ba..bi..bu.. lagi ia langsung menghajar tiga namja berengsek itu sekalugus sampai mereka terkapar dikjalan dengan wajah mengerikan bekas dihajar Kai.

Setelah puas menghajar ketiga namja itu Kai berlari kearah Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo, gwenchana?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan matanya mulai tertutup. Kai buru-buru membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyungsoo, Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo di kamarnya dan mulai mengambil air hangat dan es batu untuk membersihkan luka dan kemudian mengkompresnya setelah itu ia beranjak menuju sofa dan tidur disana."AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH, tidak toloooongggg!" Kyungsoo mimpi buruk. Kai yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke kamar Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo bangun!" sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Kyungsoo.

" " Kyungsoo mulai menangis "Oppa aku takuut!" sambil meremas selimutnya Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo "Tenang Kyungie semuanya baik-baik saja mereka tidak akan mngganggumu lagi!" ucap Kai. "Makasih oppa sudah menolongku. Kalau ga ada oppa mungkin aku sudah.." Chu.. kata-kata Kyungsoo terpotong karena Kai mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ia mendorong Kai "Oppa kau ini kenapa? Jangan begini ingat aku ini cuma pacar pura-puramu saja!" Kyungsoo ngotot.

"Pura-pura? Tapi aku tak pernah pura-pura denganmu Kyungie!" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lagi Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dan yang ia dengar. Ia mencoba memberontak tapi Kai mengunci tangannya Kai terus saja melumat bibir Kyungsoo sementara sang yeoja mulai menangis. Kai yang menyadarinya akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Pergilah jangan main-main denganku! Becandamu kelewatan!".

"Becanda? Aku ga becanda Kyungie sudah hampir dua tahun aku menyimpan semua ini. Aku menyukaimu tapi aku tahu kau tak pernah menyukaiku. Aku tak pernah menyatakan cintaku padamu karena aku malu kau ingat kan perkataan Kyu appa waktu kita di resto? Yang appa ceritakan itu adalah kau Kyungie" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kai yang tak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang seserius ini."Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang!" Kyungsoo kembali merebahkan badannya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selumut.

.

.

"Tak apa aku akan menunggunya" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam walaupun sebenarnya ia senang mendengar peryataan Kai terlebih ia sudah menolongnya tadi. "Night Kyungie. saranghe!".

Kyungsoo baru selesai masak didapur hari ini dia tidak kuliah jadi ia bisa santai di rumah membantu Kai belajar seperti biasa. "Oppa! Bangun! Sudah siang" Kyungsoo mengguncang pundak Kai "Aisshh.. 5 menit lagi" Kyungsoo tetap mengguncang tubuh Kai "Ayoo bangun udah siang oppa ini udah jam.10" Kai beranjak bangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam "Aku masih ngantuk, lagian hari ini kan ga ada kuliah!" Kai mulai ngedumel "Ya udah kalau gitu aku ga mau bantuin oppa belajar lagi!" tegas Kyungsoo "Nee..nee aku bangun sekarang tapi jangan pundung ya!"

Setelah mandi dan sarapan Kai duduk di ruang TV siap-siap belajar praktek presentasi di depan Kyungsoo "Why I choose to make an educative game, because it is very important to make students fun with learning and children also able to learn every where depend on their age without parents worry about them." Setelah sekian lama berbicara mempraktekan presentasi projectnya yang akan menentukan kelulusannya dalam mata kuliah yang paling ia benci itu tibalah saat tanya jawab. "Okay that's all from me!".

PROK!PROk!PROK! Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan presentasi Kai bertepuktangan "Great oppa! You got 100 from me!" ucap Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyum puas dari Kai. "Hupff" Kai duduk disofa sambil menghela nafas sementara Kyungsoo berjongkok di karpet membereskan kertas-kertas dan buku-buku yang mereka pakai belajar "Kenapa oppa? Kau lapar?" Kai menggeleng "Trus kenapa?" Kyungsoo bingung melihat Kai yang melamun dan terus menatapnya.

.

.

Tes!tes! sesuatu menetes membasahi tangan Kyungsoo, ia melirik tangannya yang mulai di tetesi darah dan Kai tersadar dari lamunannya ketika darah keluar dari hidung Kyungsoo buru-buru Kai meraih wajah Kyungsoo dan sekarang posisi Kai tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Kyungsoo "Kau mimisan lagi" ucapnya, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sementara Kai mulai membersihkan hidungnya "Kita ke rumah sakit saja, karena mimisanmu sudah terlalu sering dan kau juga sering pingsan. Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa" tutur Kai "Tidak perlu oppa aku baik-baik saja lagi pula aku sudah biasa begini" jawab Kyungsoo "Kalau aku merasa sudah ga normal aku pasti pergi ke dokter" tambah Kyungsoo "Kau masih menganggap ini normal?" Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oppa karena hari ini oppa lesu sekali gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo intens "Aku ga apa-apa oppa tenang saja trust me oke!" mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo akhirnya Kai mengangguk tersenyum. "Kajja kita pergi" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai dan keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Kai "Loh memangnya kenapa?oppa ga pernah pergi ke taman emang?" tanya Kyungsoo heran "Sesekali" jawab Kai singkat. Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu ayunan, Kai yang melihatnya hanya diam "Kenapa oppa?ayo dorong ayunanku" pinta Kyungsoo manja seperti anak-anak, Kai mulai tersenyum dan mendorong ayunan Kyungsoo "YAA! Oppa jangan kenceng-kenceng" sementara Kai terus mendorongnya.

Di taman mereka bermain ayunan, jungkit-jungkit dan korsel dengan sangat senang. Setelah puas bermain Kyungsoo duduk dibawah pohon sakura didekat danau sambil memejamkan mata merasakan angin menerpa wajah dan rambut kelam panjangnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ternyata Kai membawakan sekotak susu strawberry untuknya "Buat aku?" Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan Kyungsoo mulai menusuk sedotan.

"WAaaahhh senangnya hari ini!" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang sudah kembali normal "Kyungie! ga kerasa ya sudah tiga bulan aku berguru sama kamu, dan semua yang aku lakukan ditentukan dengan hasil test besok! Dan semuanya akan berjalan masing-masing seperti biasanya!" DEG! Mendengar ucapan Kai entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sangat sakit hati ia terdiam sejenak. "Nee oppa! Kau sudah berusaha keras so you must do your best and show me your best score! Oke!" tantang Kyungsoo "Ofcourse I will Miss Park!" seru kai sambil hormat pada Kyungsoo mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Wow my student was so confident!" Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Kai sambil beranjak kabur "YA! Jaga sopan santunmu Nona Park aku ini lebih tua darimu" Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek Kai dan buru-buru lari "Awas ya! Kalau tertangkap jangan menyesal!" Kai menegjar Kyungsoo berusaha menangkapnya.

Hup! "Kena!" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo "Oppa lepasin!ampun!" Kyungsoo memohon "Tidak ada ampun!rasakan pmbalasanku Kyungsoo-ah!" Kai mulai menggelitiki Kyungsoo "Ahahahaha..geli oppaa ampuun hentikan!" setelah puas balas dendam akhirnya mereka memutuskan pulang ke rumah (Rumah Kyungsoo) tanpa sadar mereka terus berpegangan tangan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam semntara Kai duduk di kursi makan sibuk dengan PSPnya. "Oppa!" panggil Kyungsoo "Hmmm?" sahut kai tak melepas pandangannya dari PSPnya "Jangan lupa mengulang pelajaran tadi pagi ya!" pesan Kyungsoo "Hmm…" Kai hanya bergumam "Jawab aku bukan hanya bergumam begitu Tuan Kim Jongin. Dan ingat asingkan dulu PSPmu itu ketika kau bicara denganku atau kau tidak dapat jatah makan malam!" Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo "Sirik banget sih! Iya, i ya nih aku matiin" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Nah sekarang ayo kita makan!".

"Waaahhh! Selamat makan!"Kai langsung menyumpit nasi dan lauk ke mulutnya. "Terimakasih makanannya hari ini, masakanmu selalu enak" puji Kai "Aku mau bantu cuci piring ya!" tawar Kai "Ga usah biar aku sendiri saja" Kai mengangkat piring-piring bekas makan Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya tapi karena kurang hati-hati ia tersandung kaki meja dengan sigap Kai meraih pinggang yeoja mungil itu, tubuh Kyungsoo yang hampir terjatuh itu dan sekarang mereka sedang saling menatap satu sama lain. Keheningan berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

"Makanya hati-hati!" ujar Kai "Maaf oppa aku ga sengaja" jawab Kyungsoo mereka berdua salah tingkah. Setelah selesai cuci piring mereka Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar sementara Kai belajar sendiri di ruang TV.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa gelisah malam ini dia berguling-guling mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur tapi tak menemukan kenyamanan sdikitpun karena terus terpikirkan Kai 'Kenapa aku jadi ketakutan begini? Harusnya aku senang semuanya sebentar lagi berakhir dan aku tak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi aku ga mau Kai pergi dariku aku ingin terus bersamanya' bati Kyungsoo ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Sadarlah Kyungsooo!sudah cukup berpikir aneh-anehnya hari ini cepat kembali ke dunia nyata!" tanpa sadar ia berbicara terlalu keras. Tok!Tok!Tok! terdengar pintu kamar diketuk seseorang "Kyungie gwenchana?" tanya Kai diluar kamar Kyungsoo "Nee oppa aku baik-baik saja" 'Aisshhh pabo kenapa aku bicara sekencang itu' Kyungsoo tepok jidat.

.

.

"Kyungsoo cepat sedikit nanti aku terlambat nihh!" Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar kamar "Kajja oppa kita berangkat!" Kai kaget melihat Kyungsoo padahal Kyungsoo memang selalu cantik tapi kali ini agak berbeda. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai menyusul Kyungsoo "Ambil nih oppa!" setibanya di kampus Kyungsoo menyerahkan sekotak bekal makan siang "Makan siang untukku?" D.O mengangguk masih setia dengan senyumnya "Ga mau ah!" Kyungsoo kecewa bekal yang sudah capek-capek dibuatnya ternyata ditolak Kai "Aku ga mau kalo makannya ga bareng kamu!" tambah Kai "Nanti selesai ujian kamu ke taman ya aku tungguin disana dan jangan bikin aku kelaparan gara-gara kelamaan nunggu kamu oke!" senyum Kyungsoo kembali.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan soal uas Kyungsoo buru-buru melesat ke taman, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok Kai dimanapun "Hmm... belum datang ya?" Kyungsoo menunggu Kai sambil berdiri melihat ikan di kolam ikan berukuran jumbo di taman kampusnya hingga tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar putih untuknya. "Waahh.. cantiknya!" Kai menyandarkan wajahnya di pundak Kyungsoo "Kau suka?" ujarnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk "Nee aku suka, sangat suka!" KRUUUKKK! KRRUUUKK! Bunyi tanda perut keroncongan "Oppa udah laper ya! Kalo gitu kita makan sekarang ya?" ajak Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan senyum sumringah Kai.

"AAhhh kenyang!' Kai memegang perutnya yang kekenyangan sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kai,ia sangat suka sekali ketika Kai memujinya, berekspresi yang aneh-aneh ketika selesai makan, bahkan ia sangat suka denganKai yang selalu mengganggunya dan merengek dengan tugas-tugasnya 'Haii seandainya aku boleh memilih, aku tak ingin semua ini berakhir aku ingin terus seperti ini selalu ada moment bersamamu. Tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin' batin Kyungsoo "Kyungie!" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya "Nee oppa waeyo?".

"Saranghe!" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam "I just review it now. you have two options here "Yes" or "No" If you say "No" I will not review it again. You're my first!" ujar Kai.

Sudah 2 jam dan Kyungsoo masih terdiam, merasa sudah diambang putus asa kai akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri "Oke Miss I got the answer I'm so sorry if I made you depressed or feel in pressure. I must go now and see you letter!" ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Love you too!" Kai menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara samar-samar itu "Hmm?" ia tak menghiraukannya karna ia pikir mungkin salah dengar. "I do love you Kim Jongin" kali ini suara Kyungsoo lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badan kearah sumber suara "Nado saranghe oppa!" senyum bahagia Kai terbit dan ia segera berlari memeluk Kyungsoo. "Apa ini nyata Kyungie?" tanya Kai.

"Nee oppa! Aku mencintaimu!" jelas Kyungsoo., Lama mereka berpelukan akhirnya Kai menyodorkan kotak kecil berwarna bitu tua ke arah Kyungsoo "Ini… apa oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung "Bukalah!" Kyungsoo pun membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah cincin berlian dengan bentuk bintang di tengahnya "Park Kyungsoo Would you marry me!" ucap Kai lantang Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak ia teringat ucapan eommanya 'Kyungie jika seseorang itu sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, ia pasti akan meminangmu!eomma juga dulu begitu dengan appa kita bertemu dengan proses perkenalan yang sangat singkat dan akhirnya appa melamar eomma. Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja tapi cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah ia akan mengikatmu selamanya'.

"Are you proposing me?" tanyanya "Yes offcourse!" Kyungsoo tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya "Yes I do". "Ohh.. Thank God" Kai cepat-cept memasang cincinnya di jari manis Kyungsoo.

.

.

Seorang yeoja kini tengah duduk menghadap dokter yang telah memeriksanya beberapa hari yang lalu "Bagaimana dokter?apa saya baik-baik saja?" tanya yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. "Kau datang kemari sendirian? Sudah ku katakan untuk datang bersama salah satu keluarga atau kerabatmu" terang sang dokter "Dokter, tolong beri tahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?sepulang dari sinisaya akan memberi tahu kerabat saya" ucap Kyungsoo "Baiklah kalau begitu, setelah kami periksa melihat gejalamu yang sering mimisan dan pingsan kemudian berkeringat malam hari hasilnya positif kau mengidap laukimia stadium dua!" Kyungsoo shock mendengar penuturan sang dokter "Apa?... Kanker darah?".

"Iya kau positif kanker darah nona Kyungsoo!ini hasil pemeriksaannya"dokter menyerahkan amplop besar berisi hasil pemeriksaan Kyungsoo "Stadium dua? Dokter apa saya bisa sembuh?" tanya Kyungsoo "Bisa asalkan ada sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok denganmu maka kami bisa langsung mengoperasimu dank au bisa sembuh. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat di operasi pikirkan itu baik-baik nona" Kyungsoo makin shock "Operasi dokter?" iya terdiam dan merpikir dari mana ia mendapatkan banyak untuk operasi sementara tabungannya saja tak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya."Ini resep obatnya jangan lupa kau harus minum obat teratur karena ini salah satu usaha agar kankermu tidak terlalu cepat berkembang juga melakukan cuci darah untuk sementara ini 1 bulan 1 kali" ucap sang dokter.

Setelah berkonsultasi dan menerima obat Kyungsoo pulang dengan lesu dan terus melamun memikirkan ucapan sang dokter. Iapun berhenti disebuah taman dan duduk melamun disana.

Kyungsoo Pov

'Eomma! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak punya uang untuk biaya operasi yang begitu besar eomma. Aku sungguh bingung eomma, apa yang harus aku perbuat? Aku tak mungkin memberi tahu semua ini pada Baekie dan Jongie oppa, aku tak mau mereka khawatir eomma terlebih mereka adalah orang yang aku cintai. Eomma aku baru memulai hubunganku selama 3 bulan ini dengan Jongie oppa, apakah aku harus merelakannya menerima perjodohannya dengan Crystal anak pengusaha kaya itu? sebelum ia benar-benar menikahiku dan aku akan memberi kekecewaan padanya?'

Kyungsoo kembali teringat kejadian ketika Kai memperkenalkannya pada keluarganya.

~Flash back ~

'PLAKKK! Satu tamparan mendarat dengan mulus dipipi Kai "Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan yeoja ini?" bentak Kangin "Kau tahu kau itu sudah dijodohkan dengan Crystal putri relasi kerja appa!" tambah Kangin "Tapi appa aku tak pernah menyetujui semua perjodohan ini, kenapa appa terus memaksa?" bantah Kai.

BUGHH! Kali ini tonjokan Kangin yang mendarat di pipinya "Memangnya apa salahnya?kau anakku dan aku berhak atas dirimu. Kau tahu Krystal sudah berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri gara-gara kau! Ingat itu Jongie jika kau menolak maka aku harus bertanggung jawab jika Krystal benar-benar mati!" Tegas kangin.

"Dan kau Kyungsoo lebih baik kau segera putuskan hubunganmu dengan anakku karena aku tak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kalian!"

"Tidak appa Kyungsoo tetap calon istriku, aku sudah melamarnya apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menikahinya. Urusan Krystal aku tak pernah menginginkannya dan tak pernah aku setuju sedikitpun. Aku tak perduli dengan apapun jika aku harus mati sekarang termasuk jika tak jadi putramu lagi, Itu keputusanku. Titik." Tegas kai pada appanya.

"Anak kurang ajar kau membawa pengaruh buruk untuk anakku! Putuskan hubungan kalian sebelum aku bertindak lebih jauh lagi!" marah Kangin pada Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa tertunduk diam.

"Kangin sudahlah kau jangan egois seperti ini. Biarkan saja mereka jangan paksa memutuskan hubungan mereka!" ucap Leeteuk-eomma Kai.

"Tidak bisa! Ini mutlak keputusanku. Pengawal bawa yeoja ini pergi dan tahan Kai jangan sampai ia keluar rumah kecuali kuliah saja sebelum pertunangannya!".

Pengawalpun datang dan menyeret Kyungsoo keluar rumah sementara dua pengawal lainnya menahan Kai yang tengah berontak. Kai berhasil menghajar dua pengawal yang menahannya dan berlari kea rah pintu menghajar pengawal yang menyeret Kyungsoo keluar.

BUGHHH! Pukulan terakhir Kai pada pengawalnya "Jangan pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo-ku dengan tangan kotormu" sambil menarik Kyungsoo pergi dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menjauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa menghadap Kai yang ada disebelahnya "Oppa! Gwenchana?" Kai menoleh menghadap Kyungsoo "Gwenchana honey! Don't worry I'll always stand by you here!" ucapnya dengan senyum yang tulus. "Oppa aku tahu kau tulus mencintaiku tapi oppa apakah baik jika kita seperti ini?aku tak mau jika tak dapat restu dari orang tuamu, jika yang terbaik untukmu adalah berpisah denganku aku akan melakukannya oppa yang penting bagiku adalah keselamatanmu dan kebahag…!" belum selesai Kyungsoo bicara Kai sudah memotong pembicaraannya.

"Yang membuatku bahagia adalah bersamamu bukan dengan orang lain. Yang membuatku merasa aman adalah selalu didekatmu untuk melindungimu. Yang membuatku tegar menghadapi semuanya hanyalah dirimu jadi jangan pernah kau coba-coba pergi dariku karena mau kemanapun kau pergi aku akan tetap mencarimu hingga kau tak bisa bersembunyi dariku. Aku tahu aku salah melawan orang tua tapi sudah saatnya aku menentukan kebahagiaanku sendiri!" ucap Kai panjang lebar "Tapi oppa…..".

"Hentikan! Jangan pernah bicara apapun lagi kita tetap melangkah maju. Kalau bisa setelah kau lulus kita pindah kita tak perlu tinggal disini lagi" bentak Kai, sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertunduk diam. "Mianhe oppa! Hikss.." melihat Kyungsoo menangis membuat Kai merasa bersalah "Mianhe Honey!" ucap Kai sambil menghapus airmata dipipi Kyungsoo "Aku tak mau jauh darimu aku benci kehilanganmu! Itu saja, aku takut honey! Can you understand it?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum "Okay oppa I'll do my best for you!" Kai menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala yeojanya itu.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Kai tinggal di apartemen miliknya sambil sesekali menginap di rumah Kyungsoo. Kai jarang berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo karena takut terjadi sesuatu jika kediaman Kyungsoo ditemukan oleh para pengawal ayahnya jadi mereka lebih sering bertemu diluar.

"Kyungsoo ada yang ingin brtemu denganmu" ucap Sungmin yang saat itu memang sedang berkunjung ke restoran miliknya. "Nee nyonya!" Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya adalah Kangin appanya Kai Kyungsoo terdiam bingung "Eomma temani?" tawar Sungmin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk karena ia merasa amat sangat takut "Eomma duduk di bangku belakang Kyungie ya! Supaya ga ketahuan" pintanya "Nee.." Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Anda mencari saya tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan "Duduklah!" Kyungsoo-pun duduk berhadapan dengan Kangin. "Aku tak akan berlama-lama disini aku hanya minta bujuk Jongin agar ia mau pulang dan segera putuskan hubungan kalian karna Jongin akan segera aku jodohkan!" sambil menyodorkan amplop tebal ke hadapan Kyungsoo "Ini ada sedikit uang untukmu. Aku minta kau pergi jauh dari sini agar Jongin tak bisa menemukanmu lagi" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Kangin dan perlakuannya yang memberinya uang untuk menjual cintanya.

"Mianhaeyo sajangnim" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan uang Kangin kehadapannya "Anda tidak perlu seperti ini aku akan membujuk Jongin oppa pulang jadi anda tak perlu khawatir. Mengenai ia mau atau tidak saya tidak dapat menjanjikannya" ucap Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo.. Jangan pernah dekati Jongin lagi karena sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah merestui hubungan kalian. Kau seharusnya sadar siapa dirimu kau terlalu berbeda dengan kami. Kau mengerti kan maksudku! Jangan sampai kau menjual segalanya pada anakku karena Jongin masih labil jadi dia berlaku seperti itu" Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang kaget tapi Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun merasakan sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan hingga matanya terasa sangat panas. Sungmin tak menyangka Kangin yang merupaka oppa kandungnya tega berkata kasar seperti itu.

"Aku tak pernah menjual apapun pada anak anda. Aku benar-benar mencintainya dan cintaku tak bisa anda beli seenaknya dengan uang yang anda punya. Dan untuk Jongin oppa, Tanyakan sendiri pada anak anda yang keras kepala itu yang selalu mengejar saya meskipun saya sudah menolaknya! Saya permisi dulu." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat kepada Kangin yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih kemudian segera keluar dari restoran KyuMin.

Ketika hendak menuju dapur langkah Kyungsoo terhenti karna Sungmin menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya kerungannya. "Menangislah jangan menahan semuanya eomma tahu kau sakit dengan semua ini" Kyungsoo memeluk Sungmin dan mulai menangis sejadinya.

Eomma tolong aku!

Kyungsoo Pov end

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah bersandar melihat pemandangan dari jendela kelasnya sampai-sampai suara khas yeoja yang amat dikenalnya mendekat dan merangkul pundaknya"Kyungiee gwenchana?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun".

"Eh Baekie,kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya memandangi Kyungsoo sahabatnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki "Baekie!" suara Kyungsoo menyadarkannya "Kyungie kau begitu kurus dan selalu pucat sekarang! Ada apa?apa ku sakit?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Jinja? Aiisshhh Kyungie kenapa keringatmu banyak sekali?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus butiran keringat di wajah Kyungsoo yang menegang karena sadar ia belum minum obat. "Ada apa?" Baekhyun bingung saat Kyungsoo mendadak berdiri dan mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya. "Baekie aku ke toilet dulu" sadar akan ada yang ganjil mengenai sahabatnya ini Baekhyun menahan tangan Kyungsoo "Ada apa Kyungie? kau tak mau jujur padaku eoh?apa kau kira aku ini bodoh?" Kyungsoo tercekat ketika Baekhyun memegang tangannya dan memperlihatkan wajah pilunya.

"Aku hanya ingin pipis Baekie!" Kyungsoo berbohong. "Jika kau katakan itu pada orang lain mereka pasti dengan mudah akan percaya tapi kau lupa kalau aku ini Baekhyun sahabat sekalugus saudaramu. Jadi kau bisa percaya begitu saja. Katakan! Kalau aku memang masih menjadi orang yang berharga bagimu. Jika tidak berarti kau hanya menganggapku sampah!" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun orang yang sangat ia sayangi "Justru karna kau berharga maka aku tak bisa mengatakannya".

"Katakan!" perintah Baekhyun "Walaupun itu menyakitkan?" tanya Kyungsoo "Mau itu menyenangkan, menyakitkan atau amat sangat menyakitkan sekalipun" jawab Baekhyun yakin. Kyungsoo menatap manik cokelat milik Baekhyun mencoba mencari keraguan disana tapi ia tak menemukannya dan menatap sekeliling ternyata kelas sudah kosong.

"Baekie aku mencari ini dan aku ke toilet untuk meminum ini" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebotol obat dan kertas hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter kehadapan Baekhyun. "Obat apa ini?". "Baca saja!". Baekhyun membacanya.

.

.

"Lulu kau mau kemana, kau senang sekali sampai-sampai senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?" tanya Lay yang baru saja keluar kelas "Ke kelas Baekie aku ingin pulang bersamanya hari ini dan kau tahu?hari ini Baekie menginap dirumah" jawab Luhan senang. "Wahhh..jarang-jarang Yeollie mengizinkan sang istri menginap. Kalau begitu aku juga ikut pulang bersama ya!" ucap Lay yang disambut dengan anggukan hangat Luhan "Kajja!" ajak Luhan dan mereka berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun.

.

.

Baru saja mereka sampai de pintu kelas Baekhyun tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara Baekhyun yang tengah terisak. "Hikss…Hiks.. kyungie! kenapa begini? " melihatnya Luhan dan Lay langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk saling berhadapan. "Baekie ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Luhan sambil menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun dalam peuknya. Kyungsoo kaget melihat kedatangan kedua sunbaenya itu. "Kyungsoo ada apa?" tanya Lay yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun karna Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Lay lagi, Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah surat pada mereka tanpa seizin Kyungsoo sambil terus terisak. Buru-buru Lay membuka surat itu dan membacanya "Kanker? Stadium dua" yang akhirnya membuat tubuhnya dan Luhan menegang. "Eonni! Baekiee! Aku mohon cukup kalian saja yang mengetahuinya jangan sampai ada yang lain tahu!" Kyungsoo memohon.

"Apa Kai sudah tahu semua ini?" tanya Lay. "Tidak, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini! Dan aku tak mau ia sampai tahu. Tolonglah eoni! Aku amat sangat memohon pada kalian!". Lay, Luhan dan BAekhyun amat sangat mengerti keadaan hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tak mendapat restu dari orangtua Kai terkhusus appanya yang menjodohkan Kai dengan yeoja lain yaitu Kristal.

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun angkat bicara "Baiklah jika itu maumu tapi dengan syarat!" smua yang ada di kelas itu menatap Baekhyun heran "Apa?"- Kyungsoo. "Aku akan pindah kerumahmu. Biarkan aku yang mengurusmu, merawatmu, menjagamu dan selalu ada didekatmu kemanapun dan dimanapun kau berada". Mereka tersentak mendengar penuturan Baekhyun "Tidak bisa begitu Baekie. Ingat kau punya suami dan kau tahu?Yeollie oppa tak akan mengizinkanmu tinggal bersama Kyungsoo. Jadi biar aku saja yang menjaganya!" tawar Luhan.

"Baekie kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Yeolie oppa amat sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku akan ambil cuti kuliah dan tinggal sementara di Busan jauh dari Seoul dan aku akan mencoba menjalani pengobatan disana dan aku akan meninggalkan Jongie oppa!" ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kai agar orang yang sangat ia cintai itu tidak menderita lagi dan kecewa pada akhirnya.

Ketiga yeoja yang menatap Kyungsoo terhenyak mendengar pernyataan yeoja itu "Aku hanya ingin Jongie oppa bahagia tak menderita lagi dengan apa yang kami jalani selama ini."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan cuti kuliah dan ikut bersamamu!" putus Baekhyun mutlak. "Ku mohon mengertilah Baekie!" ucap Kyungsoo lirih "Kau yang harusnya mengerti! Kau jahat kau tak memberi aku kesempatan sedikitpun. Aku tak peduli dengan apapun. Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya hatiku saat ini?mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini?aku tak mau hanya diam saja melihatmu yang selalu menjagaku, melindungiku menderita begini. Biarkan aku yang menjagamu biarkan aku menjalankan amanat eomma agar kita saling menjaga. Biarkan aku bahagia karena menjadi orang berharga bagimu Kuyngie" Pekik Baekhyun sambil terus terisak.

Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun yang memilukan akhirnya hanya terdiam " Ku anggap kau setuju dengan itu. Sekarang ayo kita urus cuti kuliah kita" Baekhyun pergi sambil menarik Kyungsoo keluar yang diikuti Luhan dan Lay.

Setelah mengurus cuti sementara mereka, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meminta Luhan dan Lay berjanji untuk tak memberi tahu apapun kepada semua orang dan merekapun menyetujuinya. Di perjalanan pulang menuju gerbang keluar kampus tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan dengan seorang yeoja yang menghampiri mereka dengan amarah yang sangat memuncak.

PLAKK! Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi putih nan mulus Kyungsoo "Dasar kau yeoja rendahan. Tak tahu malu eoh sudah merebut calon suami orang!" bentaknya kasar.

Baekhyun yang ingin bertindak tak terima di tahan Kyungsoo.

PLAKKK! Satu tamparan lagi mendarat dipipi yang sama "Ya! Kau perempuan murahan, tak bisakah kau cari orang lain saja yang tidak punya calon istri?atau kau memang yeoja perebut namja orang lain eoh?jawab aku berengsek dasar pelacur!" makinya lagi. Ketika satu tamparan lagi hendak mendarat dipipinya tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi aksi anarki yeoja itu.

PLAKKK! Semua yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya ketika yang tertampar itu adalah Kai "Kai/ oppa"..

**TBC..**

**LAGI**

**SAY THANKS TO:**

Kkambaek :gomawo udah review ^_^

org :gomawo untuk saran dan reviewnya ini hira udah ganti namanya,

yixingcom : gomawo reviewya ini udah lanjut apa masih kecepetan? Hhee.. mian kalo bikin pusing hira masih new e jadi masih meraba-raba *cieh bahasanya. Review lagi nde? Happy ending ya? Let's see it okeh! :D

unny2013 : hheee ia ya kalo diliat di That's the true love yang sebelumnya masih gantung nasib tu satu orang. Tapi ini udah ada sequelnya kok… penyakitnya pasti udah bisa ke tebak ya? Gomawo review and likenya chingu Review lagi nde.. :D

**Gimana readers? Apa segini udah panjang?mianhae kalo gaje and abal banget hheee.. as usual mohon reviewnya ya ^_^ your review is my spirit to continue my story.**

**And untuk yang baca, review, nge'Fav de es be sekali lagi hira ucapin Jeongmal gamsahamnida**

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**** little bit hurt**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Sebelumnya Hira mau SAY THANKS TO:**

setyoningt : Gomawo chingu :D I'll keep writing and moga tambah hari tambah menarik aamiin hheee..

Kim Leera : Gomawo…hira jadi semangat buat lanjutin ni ff :D yang jadi ortunya Jongin itu Kangin ma Leeteuk eomma :D dia manggil Sungmin ma Kyuhyun eomma karena dia deket banget ma Sehun and sekaligus Sungmin itu adik kandungnya Kangin-ceritanya :D

kyunginsoo : ini udah update lagi kok chingu :D

**sintia** :apa yang terjadi dengan D.O disini lah ketahuan :D

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat yang udah review chap.2 kemaren moga kalian ga bosen mantengin ff hira yang absurd ini. Keep review nde! *deep Bow with all cast **

**AUTHOR's NOTE (WAJIB DIBACA) :**

Anyeong semuaaaa… **THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition **dateng lagi nih dengan chap 3 :D. Oh iya untuk sekarang hira mau kasih klarifikasi tentang Cast disini hhee soalnya kemaren ada beberapa yang nanya Jongin itu anak sopo sih? And hira baru nyadar kalo hira bikin kalian pusing lagi, mianhae nee.. kalo sebenernya Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin itu anaknya KangTeuk dan kenapa dia manggil Sungmin yang nyatanya eomanya Sehun (Red: di fic ini) itu karena Sungmin adalah adik kandung Kangin and Kyumin ma Sehun dah biasa dengan panggilan sayangnya Kai ke KyuMin dengan appa dan eomma. Disini marga mereka jadi ikut marga couple yang lebih tua hheee jadi marhga tiap exo pada berubah deh :D Biar lebih jelas lagi ini daftar harga *eh.. daftar Castnya hheee..

**Cho Sehun** putra tunggal **KyuMin** makanya Sungmin disini ngebet banget pengen Kyungsoo jadi adeknya Sehun :D

**Kim Jongdae (Chen) **dan **Kim Jongin (Kai) **anaknya KangTeuk dan Kai adalah anak bungsu

**Lee Chanyeol **anak semata wayangnya HaeHyuk.

**Tan Zitao (Tao) **dan **Tan Yi-Xing (Lay) **putrinya pasangan **HanChul** and disini aku emang sengaja bikin Tao sebagai eonninya Lay.

**Choi Joonmyun (Suho)** anak tunggalnya **WonBum**.

**Kim Luhan** dan **Kim Baekhyun** disini mereka putri pasangan **YeWook **yang baca that's the true love pasti tau cerita ChanBaek and siapa Baekhyun buat Luhan hheee

**Jung Minseok (Xiumin)** dan **Jung Yi Fan (Kris)** mereka disini anak sepasangnya **YunJae**, Xiumin tetep jadi kakanya Kris disini.

**Park Kyungsoo (D.O)** putri tunggalnya pasangan **YooSu** yang berakhir sebatang kara di tinggal mereka hiks..hiks..

Nah mungkin cukup perkenalan castnya ya?

**Kalau pembaca membaca ini cerita tolong as usual Reviewnya boleh donk hheee.. kok hira perasaan nyengir mulu ya? Iya lah hira seneng banget sama chingu semua yang udah baca dan Review, follow ato fav ff hira ini :D jeongmal gamsahamnida **

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tolong selamatkan dia. Dia memang bukan keluargaku tapi keluarganya sudah terlalu baik dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang tolong nyonya selamatkan dia!" **Kaisoo and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

_Previous chapter….._

_PLAKKK! Satu tamparan lagi mendarat dipipi yang sama "Ya! Kau perempuan murahan, tak bisakah kau cari orang lain saja yang tidak punya calon istri?atau kau memang yeoja perebut namja orang lain eoh?jawab aku berengsek dasar pelacur!" makinya lagi. Ketika satu tamparan lagi hendak mendarat dipipinya tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi aksi anarki yeoja itu._

_PLAKKK! Semua yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya ketika yang tertampar itu adalah Kai "Kai/ oppa".._

_._

_._

Chapter 3

Lay, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkejut. "Jongin oppa!" Krystal terkejut "Kenapa oppa ada disini?oppa menyingkirlah aku ingin memberi pelajaran yeoja murahan ini yang telah berani-beraninya menggodamu dan merebutmu dariku padahal kita sebentar lagi akan bertunangan" ucap Krystal ngotot.

"Hentikan itu Krystal! Siapa yang kau sebut berengsek?siapa yang kau sebut murahan? Siapa yang kau sebut pelacur?" bentak Kai.

Smua orang yang berada disitu terkejut dengan Kai yang tengah membentak Crystal dan mereka hanya terdiam mendengar semua itu "Kau tahu aku tak pernah menerima rencana perjodohan itu. Kau tahu itu hanya baru rencana orangtua kita saja. Dan aku tak mau dijodohkan denganmu karena baik sebelum atau sesudah kau datang aku hanya mencintai satu orang. Kau carilah orang lain karna aku tak pernah bisa mecintaimu. Jangan bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku sudah sah melamar Kyungsoo dia mutlak calon istriku" jelas Kai pada Kristal.

"Tidak oppa aku tak terima kita akan bertunangan dan menikah secepatnya. Dan aku tak mau kau tinggalkan karna aku mencintaimu dan tak bisa hidup tanpamu, kau tahu oppa Sehun dan Suho sudah menyetujui mengundurkan pernikahan mereka sebelum kita bertunangan, dan oppa harus dengarkan orangtua kita dan satu lagi orangtuamu tak sudi menerima wanita jalang ini. Arra!" Kristal menunjuk Kyungsoo. semua terkejut dan terpukul terlebih Luhan dan Lay karna pernikahan mereka mendadak diundur tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Sudah ku bil.." ucapan Kai terpotong oleh Kyungsoo yang angkat bicara. "Baiklah!" semua orang melihat kearah Kyungsoo sekarang "Krystal -ssi aku mohon maaf jika aku sudah merebut Jongin oppa darimu. Aku akan mengembalikan apa yang harusnya jadi milikmu" semua mata terbelalak mendengar keputusan Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo apa maksudmu?" kesal Kai "Aku titip Jongin oppa padamu, jangan kecewakan dia dan jaga ia baik-baik. Aku rasa kau bisa menjaganya lebih baik dibandingkan denganku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum walaupun hatinya sangatlah hancur harus mengatakan semua itu. "Permisi. Kuharap kalian bahagia!" sambil beranjak pergi.

Kai hendak menyusul Kyungsoo tapi Kristal menahannya "Puas kau? Dengar aku tak mau denganmu!" sambil menepis tangan Kristal dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Cangkaman.. kita harus bicara!" tegas Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo paksa.

.

.

Lay's PoV

Aku tak mengerti mengapa Suho oppa tak memberitahu perihal ini? Hah.. ini pasti appa Kang yang melakukannya tapi apa benar?tapi kenapa oppa hanya diam saja? Aku harus menghubunginya karena ia sedang di luar kota untuk mengurus perusahaan appa Choi jadi aku memutuskan menelfonnya.

**~Meolli dolgo doraseo dasi sijakhaneun gose da waseo~ **Suho's Wife calling. Suho tersenyum melihat siapa yang menelfonnya dengan cepat ia mengangkat telfonnya "Yeoboseo baby kau merindukanku eoh?kebetulan sekali aku baru akan istirahat makan siang" Lay berdecih "Wae baby? Kau marah padaku?" karena tak biasanya Lay berdecih menanggapi Suho jika mereka sedang tidak marahan "Sudahlah oppa kalau kau mau makan, makanlah dulu nanti kutelfon lagi" ucap Lay sambil memutus sambungan telfonnya. Merasa ada yang tak beres Suho balik menelfon Lay "Ada apa chagi? Aku tak jadi makan siang aku sudah kenyang " ucap Suho.

"Apa pernikahan kita di undur?kau yang menyetujuinya?kenapa tak bilang padaku?" Suho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Lay karena sepengetahuannya hal ini tak akan terdengar oleh Lay dan Luhan. "Kau tahu cerita bohong ini dari siapa?" dusta Suho "Tak perlu berbohong aku tahu semua ini dari Krystal. Baiklah undur ya..undur saja dan kalau mau batal ya..batalkan saja!" ucap Lay marah "Mian baby biar aku jelaskan dulu" sela Suho "Tak perlu aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kalau bukan untuk yeoja berengsek itu aku masih bisa terima dan kenapa kita harus diatur appa Kang eoh? Kita yang menentukan bukan dia. Aku tidak terima semua ini Oppa!".

"Aku harap kau mengerti tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan baby, lagi pula bukan Kangin ajushi yang meminta penundaan pernikahan kita!" ujar Suho "Lalu siapa? Jawab!" Suho bungkam "Kau takut? Apa karena Appa kang adalah kakak eommamu? Kau merasa tidak enak? Kalau appamu yang bicara tak mungkin jadi begini."

"Dengarkan aku baby aku terpaksa melakukannya!" bela Suho "Terpaksa katamu?kau tak pernah begini sebelumnya seharusnya kau bisa pertahankan semua ini, ini sudh kali keberapa kita begini eoh?terserah padamu saja Choi Joonmyun-ssi selamat tinggal" ucap Lay sambilmemutus telfonnya. Sementara Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Shiiittt".

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Terdengar pintu rumah kediaman KyuMin diketuk seseorang "Cangkaman.." ucap seorang namja tinggi berkulit seputih susu "Lulu! Chagi kau sudah pulang?kenapa tak mengabari untuk di jemput?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum hangat memeluk Luhan, tapi Luhan hanya diam tak membalas pelukannya seperti biasanya.

"Sehunie kita harus bicara!" ucap Luhan dingin "Baiklah kita bicara di kamarku saja" sambil ke kamar Sehun di lantai dua. "Wae baby?ada apa?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres sehingga membuat hatinya tidak enak.

"Apa benar pernikahan kita diundur?" Sehun terkejut ternyata Luhan sedah mengetahui pengunduran pernikahan mereka "Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku baby!".

"Kenapa?apa karena Appa Kang memintanya?" Sehun terdiam "Hmm.. sudah kuduga, apa kau menolaknya?" Sehun tetap diam "Hmm.. sudah kuduga pasti kau menerimanya!". "Baby dengarkan aku. Appa Kang tidak menyuruh dan meminta apapun padaku. Hanya saja Aku tak punya pilihanselain mengundur semua ini karena aku tak bisa memberi tahu alasannya!" Sehun menjelaskan "Kau lebih memilih aku atau appa Kang eoh?Sehunie kita sudah lama bertunangan dan kita harus mengorbankan semua hanya karena appa Kang dan Krystal?kalau itu Kyungsoo aku bisa mengerti tapi untuk yeoja itu aku tak bisa. Kenapa kita harus diatur-atur sama appa Kang?apa karena dia pemengang saham paling besar di perusahaanmu?atau karena dia kakak eommamu?" ngotot Luhan.

"Ku mohon kau mengerti baby, bersabarlah semua ini demi kau" ucap Sehun "Apa?demi aku?atau demi appa Kang dan yeoja sialan itu?Pernikahan kita tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan bisnis!Terserah kau sekarang lebih baik kita tak usah menikah batalkan saja semuanya!" bentak Luhan dan beranjak pergi.

"Cangkaman.." Sehun menahan Luhan di depan pintu dan menguncinya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. "Kenapa? Mau apa lagi kau?aku sudah tak mau lagi berurusan denganmu kita putus saja ini aku kembalikan cincinmu." Ucap Luhan sambil melepas cincinnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja .

"Bersabarlah Hanie! Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut. Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan tak bisa hidup tanpamu!" ucap Sehun menahan emosi karena takut kehilangan Luhan "Terlambat, aku tak mau lagi mendengar apapun alasanmu Tn. Cho Sehun yang terhormat" merasa frustasi karna takut kehilangan Sehun memeluk Luhan yang meronta dalm pelukannya "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana baby kau akan tetap bersamaku".

"Terserah aku..mmppphhh" Sehun menmbekap bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya dengan kasar "Lepaskan!" Luhan sekuat tenaga mendorong Sehun karena merasa sesak dan kesal.

Setelah bebas dia mebuka pintu tapi.. "Mana kuncinya?" bentak Luhan "Kau mau apa?" Sehun mendekatinya mengunci dirinya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan kemudian mendorongnya ke ranjang. "Kau mau apa Sehun! Hentikan atau aku akan berteriak!" bentak Luhan "Teriak saja baby tak ada siapapun disini dan tak aka nada yang mendengarmu disini. Kau milikku selamanya! baby" ucap Sehun seduktif dan mulai merobek baju atas Luhan sehingga kancingnya bercecer dimana-mana "Kau gila Sehunie aku juga mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau korbankan aku?" ucap Luhan sambil meronta "Siapa yang menginginkan ini?aku juga tak mau jika tak terpaksa!" Sehun terus meneruskan aksinya.

Luhan yang lemah karena ia seorang yeoja berusaha meronta dan melawan Sehun yang kekuatannya lebih besar dari padanya. Walau terus meronta tetap saja Sehun menahannya di ranjang dan akhirnya pakaian mereka berantakan dan berceceran dilantai kamar Sehun.

.

.

"Yeolie oppa aku mau pergi dan tinggal dirumah Kyungsoo!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mngemasi pakaiannya "Wae baby? Oke kalau kau sesekali ingin menginap tapi untuk tinggal bersama tapi bagaimana kalauKyungie kita suruh tinggal disini saja?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan aksi *mari mengemas barang* Baekhyun. "Kau tahu Kyungie tidak mungkin tinggal disini. Kau tahu kan keras kepalanya dia! Jadi biar aku yang tinggal disana lagi pula kita memang sudah menikah tapi kita kan masih seperti layaknya orang berpacaran biasa karena kita harus penuhi janji kita pada appa dan eomma!".

"Iya aku tahu tapi tidak dengan kau tinggal dengan Kyungie. kau tahu aku sangat mencemaskanmu Beikie! Aku tak bisa jika tak melihatmu, kau ini istriku. Kyungsoo sudah dewasa jadi tak perlu kau menjaganya terus-terusan" Chanyeol mulai marah "Aku tetap akan tinggal bersamanya".

"Heii.. aku ini suamimu dan kau harus menurut padaku!aku tak pernah mengizinkanmu pergi kemana-mana karena kau milikku Lee Baekhyun. Camkan itu baik-baik" Baekhyun tersentak melihat amarah Chanyeol "Kau jangan egois oppa! Kau selalu ingin memilikiku seenakmu sendiri" ucap Baekhyun kesal "Hei aku yang berhak 100% atas dirimu" bentak Chanyeol "Aku tak pernah mengizinkanmu jauh dariku termasuk Kyungsoo tak akan aku biarkan semua itu!" bentak Chanyeo lagi.

"Terserah padamu! Aku akan tetap pergi!" BRAKKK! Chanyeol membanting tas Baekhyun yang tadi sudh ia rapikan "Kau mau pergi?langkahi dulu aku Baekie! Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Kyungie dan aku mungkin egois tapi kau ingat pesan Kyungie agar kita saling menjaga dan memiliki karena aku tak bisa jauh sedikitpun darimu. Aku ada urusan jadi kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun. Aku pulang besok pagi" sambil menutup dan mengunci kamar dari luar Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah menangis memohon agar pintunya dibuka, tapi Chanyeol menghiraukannya.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan kini masih berada di kamar dengan tubuh polos mereka yang hanya dibalut dengan selimut. Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan yang tidur membelakanginya dengan punggung yang tadinya mulus sekarang sudah berserakan warna-warna kontras keunguan di beberapa bagian terlihat jelas didepan Sehun. Ia sadar betul apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Luhan ia tidak mabuk atau di bawah pengaruh obat-obatan terlarang ia melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar.

Sadar kalau ia mencintai Luhan dan takut kehilangannya. Sementara disisi lain Luhan sedang menerawang akan nasibnya tak pernah ia sangka bahwa orang yang paling ia cintai yang akan menjadi suaminya telah memperkosanya.

GREPP! Sehun melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Luhan tanpa ia sadari kalau yeoja itu tengah terjaga dari tidurnya "Hiks… Mianhe Lulu jika aku melakukan ini aku tak mau kehilanganmu aku benci itu Hannie". Mendengar isakan Sehun membuat Luhan mengerti akan ketakutan namja yang ia cintai itu, namun ia hanya terdiam membiarkan Sehun meluapkan kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri dan atas perbuatannya padanya.

"Saranghe baby" ucap Sehun kemudian terpejam 'Nado saranghe chagi' ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Ketika sehun tengah terlelap dengan sangat hati-hati Luhan melepaskan diri dan memakai bajunya yang sudah terkoyak itu dan mengenakan hoodienya yang untungnya masih utuh. Lalu memutuskan pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dan akan ikut Kyungsoo ke pergi untuk menenangkan diri dan merwat Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sehun dan semua masalah di Seoul.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau lakukan ini eoh? Aku tak terima dengan semua keputusanmu ini tak adil untukku!" bentak Kai frustasi "Kita sudah bicarakan semua ini sebelumnya jadi kau ikuti semua kputusanku!". Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh kearah Kai sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dihatinya karena harus melepas Kai "Menurutku ini adil untukmu oppa! Kau tahu kau tak akan pernah merasa kecewa karena menikahi Krystal kau pasti bahagia dibandingkan denganku yang tak bisa mnejagamu dengan baik. Lagi pula aku belum tentu akan selalu ada untukmu Oppa".

Merasakan adanya keganjilan dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo, Kai pun berusaha mencari tahu dan mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo atas semua ucapannya "Maksudmu apa eoh?Aku ini tidak bodoh Kyungsoo?". "A-ani oppa tak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin oppa tak menderita dan kecewa pada akhirnya jika oppa bersamaku" Kai makin penasaran "Kau bilang kau tak akan pernah pergi dariku!".

"Iya memang aku pernah berjanji tapi mungkin sekaranglah waktunya kau menemukan orang yang tepat!"

Kai amat sangat murka ia mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo dengan sangat keras dan mengguncangnya "Katakan ada apa sebenarnya?apa yang kau sembunyikan Park Kyungsoo!" bentaknya lagi saking frustasi namun Kyungsoo selalu mengelak dengan berkata tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bodoh Soo, tapi kalau kau memang menginginkannya aku tetap takkan pernah sedikitpun menerima keputusanmu, well aku memang egois tapi jika kau tetap keras kepala rasakan akibatnya sekarang juga". Kai mendorong Kyungsoo ke sofa dan mulai menciumnya kasar "Emmpphhh…oppa" Kyungsoo mendorong Kai "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku akan mengikatmu selamanya" Kyungsoo tercengang "Maksudmu apa?kau ingin melakukannya walaupun aku belum menjadi istrimu?kau gila oppa" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Kai lagi hingga terjatuh ke lantai "Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku begini hah?" Disela-sela pertengkaran mereka terdengar suara pintu dibuka seseorang.

KREEETTT! Pintu rumah Kyungsoo terbuka. "Bekie! Kau kenapa kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo "Dan kenapa kau membawa tas besar kesini?" tanya Kai "Oppa aku mau tinggal disini" ucap Baekhyun "Kenapa bisa keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo heran "Aku kabur lewat jendela kamar" jawab Baekhyun polos. "Aku mau ke kamar aku lelah aku tak akan mendengar pembicaraan kalian"

TOK!TOKK!TOKK! suara pintu berbunyi ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang bertengkar "Cangkaman.." Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan betapa terejutnya ia melihat Luhan yang benar-benar mengenaskan karena rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya terlalu banyak bekas air mata "Eonni! Kau kenapa? Ada apa?" sambil memeluk Luhan karena hampir terjatuh lemas "Hiks…Kyungie.." lirih Luhan badannya treus gemetar dipelukan Kyungsoo "Ayo kita kedalam!" tapi tidak bisa tubuh Luhan terlalu lemas untuk menopang dirinya .

"Oppaa! Oppa!" teriak Kyungsoo memanggil Kai dan Baekhyun yang langsung berlari menghampirinya "Ada apa Kyungie?" Kai dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang menagis tengah berpelukan dilantai.

"Bantu aku bawa eonni ke kamar!" Kai segera menggendong luhan dengan bridal style ke kamar Kyungsoo dan membaringkanya disana dan menyelimutinya sementara Luhan terus memegang tangannya dan Baekhyun "Eonni ku mohon ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas. "Aku akan cerita tapi aku mohon Jongin keluar dulu" Kyungsoo dan Kai saling menatap dan akhirnya Kai mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari kamar.

Luhan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk "Ada apa eonni?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Luhan membuka hoodienya perlahan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya karena kaget melihat pakaian eonninya terkoyak dan semua kancingnya terlepas dan terdapat bercak merah di lehernya seperti habis…bercinta?.

"K-Kyungsoo, Baekie eonni tidak suci lagi. Hiks.. eonni kotor.. hiks.. taka da artinya lagi" mendengar penuturan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dapat menyimpukan bahwa eonninya ini telah diperkosa seseorang Kyungsoo pergi keluar kamar dengan wajah marah sementara Baekhyun terus memeluk Luhan memberinya kekuatan walaupun ia sendiri hatinya hancur melihat eonninya yang begitu memilukan. Kyungsoo mengambil pakaian miliknya untuk dipakai Luhan. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang tengah mencari pakaian "Ada apa Kyungie?" Kyungsoo terdiam "Kenapa dengan Luhannie? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya "Eonni! Habis diperkosa orang!" jawab Kyungsoo pilu, Kai tersentak kaget hendak menuju kamar Luhan tapi langkahnya ditahan Kyungsoo "Jangan sekarang oppa! Biar aku gantikan dulu bajunya" terang Kyungsoo dan Kai pun menurut setelah Luhan berganti pakaian Kai masuk kedalam kamar.

"BERI TAHU AKU SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA LUHANNIE!" jerit Kai walaupun Luhan bukan saudara kandung Kai tapi Kai sudah menganggap Luhan seperti saudaranya sendiri dan Kai tahu pribadi Luhan amatlah sangat baik dan walaupun ia sudah bertunangan dengan Sehun mereka tidak pernah berbuat yang macam-macam dan selalu saling menjaga. "Ku mohon Kai, Kyungie, Baekie jangan katakan ini pada siapapun aku takut appa, dan eomma kecewa padaku, aku takut …..hamil hiks..hiks..". merasa ada yang ganjil dengan Luhan akhirnya Kai mencoba mencari tahu.

"Apa Sehun sudah tahu?" tanya Kai biasanya jika terjadi sesuatu apapun pada Luhan, Sehunlah satu-satunya orang yang pertama tahu, dan jika dia tidak tahu maka dialah pelakunya. Luhan terdiam "Apa Sehun sudah tahu? Jawab aku Lu?" Luhan hanya menangis "Jadi dia yang melakukan ini padamu? Berengsek biar ku beri pelajaran magnae setan itu" marah Kai yang sudah dinodai kepercayaannya oleh saudaranya sendiri.

Kai beranjak pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo walaupun masalahnya belum terselesaikan sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menemani Luhan yang tengah tertidur dan tak mau ia tinggalkan.

.

.

Kai sekarang tengah memasang helm di kepalanya bertujuan untuk pergi ke rumah Sehun sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul tengkuknya dengan amat sangat tak manusiawi sehingga ia terjauh pingsan, sebelum pingsan samar-samar terdengar suara seorang pria "Mianhe tuan kami hanya menjalankan tugas" setelah itu matanya tertutup rapat.

.

.

Jam 03.00 pagi sekali para yeoja yang kini berada di rumah Kyungsoo sedang berkemas-kemas, mereka memutuskan pergi hari ini. Dan karena Luhan terus merengek akhirnya mereka bertiga sepakat untuk pergi. "Hupfftt. Sudah selesai Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun "Nee sudah. Kajja kita sarapan dulu setelah itu kita berangkat. Aku sudah menulis surat untuk bibi jadi dia tidak akan khawatir".

Selesai sarapan Kyungsoo mengunci pintu dan menyelipkan surat di bawah pintu rumah bibi tetangga sebelahnya itu. Saat perjalanan menuju terminal bis Lay menelfon Luhan "Kenapa Lay?kami sedang dijalan menuju terminal supaya taka da yang melihat kami pergi! Baiklah kalau begitu kami tunggu disana!" Luhan menutup ponselnya.

"Lay akan ikut kita tinggal disana tak apa-apakan?" tanya Luhan "Hmm? Kalau kami sih tidak apa-apa tapi apa jadinya jika kalian semua kabur gara-gara aku?" ucap Kyungsoo "Tenanglah aku akan jelaskan semuanya pada orang tua kita jadi tak akan ada yang akan menyalahkanmu, Kyungie" akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan Luhan tadi. Setibanya di terminal mereka melihat Lay yang tengah mnunggu mereka. "Sudah lama eonni?" Lay menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun "Kajja kita berangkat, nanti keburu siang" ajak Lay. Merekapun naik bis dan beristirahat selama diperjalanan menuju Busan.

"Waaahhhh sudah sampai ya?" Lay terbangun karena Kyungsoo yang membangunkannya "Kita harus berjalan sedikit kedalam. Tak apa kan?" tanya Kyungsoo "Santai saja Kyungie. kajja" jawab Luhan. Tibalah mereka di sebuah peternakan yang indah dan luas.

"WAAAAAaa… indah sekali disini!"-Lay

"Iya aku belum pernah menemukan tempat yang alami begini di Seoul" –Luhan

"Aishh eonni ini bagaimana sih inikan peternakan ya sudah pasti keadaannya begini. Alami dan indah tapi jangan lupa disini banyak sapi-sapi ternak" tutur Baekhyun "Baekie pernah kesini?" tanya Lay penasaran "Nee aku pernah diajak Eomma Junsu kesini waktu berkunjung ke salah satu teman eomma dan Kyungie dulu sempat kerja disini".

"Dari pada berlama-lama kita masuk saja yu kedalam. Mian kita akan tinggal disini karena.." belum sempat selesai bicara Lay,Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah memotongnya "Horreee! Asal bersama pasti menyenangkan" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Silahkan masuk! Maaf kalau tempatnya kecil habisnya Kyungsoo tidak memberi tahu kalau dia membawa temannya" ucap seorang ajhuma yang menyewakan kamar ini untuk kami "Tak apa ajhuma ini sudah lebih dari cukup dan kami rasa ini kami cukup tinggal berempat disini" ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya "Nee baiklah kalau begitu ajhuma permisi dulu nee! Jika ada apa-apa panggil saja rumah ajhuma ada di atas walaupun agak jauh".

"Nee ajhuma terimakasih" ucap mereka bersamaan seraya membungkukan badan dengan sopan.

Merekapun bergegas membereskan barang bawaan mereka dan merapikan barang-barang agar tertata rapi di tempatnya. "Hupff…capeknyaa!" ujar Lay sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Luhan "Tadaaaa…." Kyungsoo menyodorkan 4 gelas jus jeruk dingin dihadapan mereka "Waaahhh…segarnya!" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil tertawa sesekali.

"Hei Kyungie kenapa kau melepas baterai ponselmu?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum "Supaya tak ada yang menghubungiku dan melacakku. Kau tahu Jongin oppa kan?" mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo mereka bertigapun membuka baterai ponsel mereka "Andweee! Kenapa kalian jadi ikut-ikutan?nanti kalau ada yang menghubungi kan susah. Ayo pasang lagi" tapi Lay, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri "Ini ada satu ponsel cadangan dan ini akan kita pakai bersama dan kalau kita mnghubungi orang-orang terdekat kita nomornya harus di rahasiakan!" ucap Baekihyun santai. "Aisshh terserahlah!".

Malam harinya mereka tidur berjejer di kamar yang hanya terdapat satu kamar mandi dan dapur dan satu ruangan serba guna bisa untuk tidur atau ruang tamu. Di tengah ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan di samping Baekhyun dan Lay di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie!" Kyungsoo menghadap Baekhyun yang memanngilnya "Hm?Wae Baekie?".

"Besok kita akan melakukan apa ya?" Kyungsoo membetulkan posisinya telentang menghadap langit rumah "Hmm.. aku mulai bekerja besok Baekie setelahnya aku harus ke rumah sakit bertemu uisanim karena harus tahu kondisiku yang harus cuci darah!" mereka semua termenung mendengar Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau beggitu mulai besok aku juga akan cari kerja!"-Luhan

"Eonni serius?" tanya Baekhyun heran karena setahunya Luhan itu terlahir dari kalangan orang berada yang tak pernah kekurangan danLuhan dan Lay itu tak pernah bekerja sepertinya dan Kyungsoo "Aisshhh jangan memandangku begitu. Jangan remehkan eonnimu ini Baekie".

"Walaupun kami belum pernah melakukannya tapi kami juga ingin menjadi seperti kalian yang bekerja keras dan menghadapi dunia yang sebenarnya!" tambah Lay "Ooo iya Kyungie kau tak boleh kecapean lebih baik kau dirumah saja biar kami yang bekerja. Kata appaku harusnya kau dirawat".

"Ani eonni aku masih bisa bekerja lagi pula aku harus biayai pengobatanku. Sebelum aku tak bisa bekerja lagi, sebelum aku terbaring di rumah sakit dan tak bisa pulang kerumah lagi, sebelum aku pergi dan tak kembali lagi. Selama aku masih bisa melihat dunia dan kalian orang-orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang karena telah berusaha semampuku eonni." Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo air matapun mengalir di pipi ketiga temannya ini "Ke-kenapa kalian menangis?" mereka memeluk Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Jangan berkata macam-macam ne.. kami akan bekerja dan berusaha agar kau bisa sembuh. Uang yang kita hasilkan sebagiannya harus kita kumpulkan untuk pengobatanmu dan sebagian lagi kita pakai untuk hidup sehari-hari" tutur Baekhyun.

"Benar dan kau tak boleh bekerja berat Kyungie. kami akan menjagamu dan selalu bersamamu jadi jika ada apa-apa katakan semuanya dengan jujur kepada kami. Dan itu harus!" Tambah Lay "Kalian ini memaksa sekali" mereka mendeath glare Kyungsoo "Nee..nee arassoo! Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti bilang kalian. Gomawo eonnideul. Baekie! Aku sangat bersyukur ada aklian disini" merekapun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Ya! Buka pintunya biarkan aku keluar!" bentak Kai sambil menendang-nendang pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Sudah dua minggu ini Ia dikurung oleh appanya Kangin "Noona! Eommaa! Hyung! Tolong aku buka pintunya!" sambil terus berteriak "Tidak Jongin sampai hari pertunanganmu kau tak boleh keluar sama sekali" ucap Kangin "Kau harus makan sudah beberapa hari ini kau tak mau makan". "Biarkan saja aku mati. Lebih baik mati dari pada harus mengikuti keinginan appa!".

"Diam kau anak keras kepala! Lagi pula kau tahu Kyungsoomu itu sudah tak ada lagi di seoul malah dia membawa anak orang lain kabur. Kejahatan macam apa itu!" Kai terdiam mencerna perkataan Kangin "Dia tak akan pergi jika appa tak mengusirnya!" teriak Kai lagi "Terima kenyataan Jongin di tak baik bagimu". Kangin berlalu sambil terus mengepal tangannya karena kesal dengan ulah anaknya.

"Yeobo lebih baik kau biarkan Jongin memilih sendiri apa yang ia inginkan. Ini menyangkut kebahagiannya kau tak bisa memaksakan semua ini padanya" ucap sang eomma Leeteuk kepada suaminya. 'Jika saja dia tidak mengancam keselamatan ke-2nya akupun akan senang hati menerima Kyungsoo yang akupun sangat yakin dia bisa menjaga Jongin kita dengan baik. Tapi aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terutama pada Kyungsoo yang ayahnya sudah sangat berjasa padaku dan keluarga kita dulu' batin Kangin "Sudahlah jangan bicara lagi. Ini sudah jadi keputusanku. Bagaimana Xiumin? Apa dia masih muntah-muntah?". "Belum tahu ia sedang pergi ke dokter bersama Tao sekarang" jawab Leeteuk lagi.

Malam itu terlihat dua keluarga yang tengah makan malam bersama. Ya disana ada Kangin sekeluarga bersama menantu dan kakak menantunya dan jangan lupa ada Krystal dan ibunya yang sedang makan malam bersama. "Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya Min?" tanya Kangin "Hm.. sebentar-sebentar aku tunjukan sesuatu" ucap Xiumin sambil beranjak mngambil amplop dari meja dapur. "Hmm.. appa dan eomma pasti terkejut dan akan sangat senang. Soalnya Chen gege juga tadi sangat bahagia sampai-sampai menggendong jijie dan tak berhenti bersyukur dan bilang makasih sama jijie di rumah sakit" ucap Tao. Yang lain masih terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang dikatakan yeoja bermata panda itu.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin menyodorkan secarik amplop yang diambilnya dari dapur barusan, Kangin pun membukanya "Benarkah ini?" tanya Kangin dengan wajah berseri-seri "Ada apa yeobo?coba aku lihat" dan Leeteuk pun berekspresi sama seperti Kangin "Syukurlah kita akan segera punya cucu" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap air matanya karena saking bahagianya "Selamat ya anakku. Jaga cucu kami baik-baik ya!". Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memandang tak suka dengan kabar yang membahagiakan ini, mereka menganggap ini adalah ancaman besar jika keluarga Kim mempunyai cucu pertama bukan dari Krystal.

"Ttu benarkan kalian pasti sangat gembira eomma! Kandungannya berbeda 2 bulan dengan Tao eomma, kandungan Xiumin jie menginjak 3 bulan" ucap Tao lagi "Waaahhh…appa langsung punya cucu dua sekalugus donk!" ucap Kagin yang kekanakan, mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Kami pamit dulu terimakasih atas undangan makan malamnya tuan Kim!" ucap Victoria yang tak lain adalah eomma Krystal "Nee sama-sama. Bagaimana kalau kalian sesekali menginap di rumah kami dari pada harus bolak-balik hotel setiap datang berkunjung kemari" ucap Kangin "Oh baiklah dengan senang hati" mereka membungkuk sopan dan menjauh dari rumah kediaman keluarga Kang itu.

"Krystal ini gawat!" ucap Victoria di dalam mobil mereka "Gawat apanya eomma?".

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Krystal kita harus cari cara agar Xiumin menantu keluarga Kim itu keguguran".

"Maksud eomma apa?kenapa harus begitu?" Krystal masih bingung "Aissshh.. kalau cucu pertama mereka sampai lahir otomatis harta kekayaan keluarga mereka akan jatuh ke tangan cucu mereka juga!" ucap Victoria "Eomma aku kan akan menikah dengan Jongin oppa dan dia satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan Kim corporation itu karena kakaknya Chen tidak mau mengurusnya dia kan dokter".

"Krystal, cucunya akan menghalangi kita untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Walaupun Jongin pewaris satu-satunya tetap saja cucu pertama yang akan mendapatkan warisan terbesar dalam perusahaan tersebut. Jika kau yang memberi cucu pertama maka kita aman dan bisa meraup semua kekayaan mereka!".

"Gawat eomma kalau begitu. Jadi kita harus bagaimana supaya Xiumin eonni keguguran?" Victoriapun menyeringai dan membisikkan sesuatu pada anaknya Krystal.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" seorang namja berteriak sambil membanting kursi "Dimana kau Baekie!" pekik Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya kedua namja yang ada di dekatnypun hanya bisa terdiam. Ya Sehun, Suho dan Chanyeol terus mencari keberadaan dimana Lay, Luhan, Baekhyun dan V Kyungsoo tapi masih nihil "Bagaimana?apakah ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka?" ucap Enhyuk yang masuk sembarangan ke kamar kerja Chanyeol sambil membawa 3 gelas orange jus.

"Belum eomma, mereka sulit sekali untuk dilacak" jawab Suho sambil ikut mengacak rambutnya. "Mereka pasti baik-baik saja"celetuk Eunhyuk "Eomma! Kenapa eomma tahu?" tanya Suho penasaran "Ya eomma tahu karena Baekie pernah satu kali menghubungi eomma dan Ryowook ajhuma dan juga Heechul ajhuma agar mereka tak khawatir" Sehun, Chanyeol dan Suho memandang Enhyuk intens "Kenapa kalian memandang eomma begitu? Hei jangan kurang ajar ya sama eomma!".

"Eomma punya nomor telepon mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran "Tidak. Karena sekali ia menelpon nomornya dirahasiakan. Eomma hannya bisa pasrah saja dan berdoa untuk mereka dan berusaha terus mencari! Eomma rindu sekali pada Baekie" ucap Eunhyuk sambil meangis "Sudahlah eomma kami pasti menemukan mereka" Sehun meyakinkan "Pokoknya kalian harus mencarinya sampai ketemu! Sudah 3 bulan mereka pergi. Ini semua salah kalian yang seenaknya sendiri. Untukmu Sehun kau harus cepat menikahi Luhan jika dia sampai benar-benar hamil!" ucap Eunhyuk tegas baik Eunhyuk maupun Ryowook dan Sungmin telah mengetahui cerita tentang Luhan dan Sehun lewat pengakuan Sehun "Nee eomma aku pasti melakukannya".

"Dan kau Suho lebih baik cepat kau minta maaf dan jelaskan pada Ying yang sebenarnya" dan Suho hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Nah ini pesanan anda nona selamat menikmati" ucap seorang yeoja cantik bernametag Luhan sedang mengantarkan pesanan tamunya. "Huppfff hari ini capek sekali ya! Banyak sekali pengunjung di hari libur begini!" ucap Luhan saat didapur dan menemukan Lay yang tengah sibu memasak. "Iya benar sekarang jam berapa ya?" tanya Lay "Jam 4. 45 sore" jawab Luhan "Nah ayo semangat 15 menit lagi kita pulang. Jangan lupa hari ini kita ke rumah sakit dulu Kyungie baru beres cuci darah kita pulang bersama!" Luhan mengangguk dan kembali mengantar pesanan ke meja tamu.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat dokter keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo "Makin parah, kankernya memasuki stadium tiga sebaiknya cepat-cepat mencari sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok" Baekhyun hanya terdiam "Kami masih mengusahakannya tapi nona tahu sendiri mencari pendonor itu tidak mudah".

"Jadi bagaimana mencegah kankernya agar tak berkembang ke tubuhnya dengan cepat?" tanya Baekhyun lagi "Kemoterapi, dia harus melakukan kemoterapi karena inipun salah satu upaya agar ia bisa bertahan dan sembuh dan satu hal lagi lebih baik dia berhenti bekerja karena kondisinya sudah sangat rawan dia bisa drop kapan saja" Baekhyun tertegun karena shock dengan ucapan dokter "Lakukan dokter bagaimanapun tolong selamatkan dongsaeng saya! Apapun itu dokter!".

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan saya atur jadwalnya kapan ia harus di terapi" Baekhyun mengangguk dan dokterpun pergi meninggalkannya. "Kajja Kyungie kita pulang" ajak Baekhyun "Baekie!".

"Hmm.. waeyo Kyungie?" sambil membantu Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur rumah sakit "Bagaimana kalau kita makan sup ikan tuna hari ini?".

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu sampai dirumah nanti kita masak sup ikan ya!" merekapun berjalan keluar rumah sakit "Waahhh kalian sudah keluar ternyata. Kebetulan sekali ya baru saja kita mau masuk menjemput kalian!" ucap Lay "Kajja kita pulang hari ini kita makan sup ikan tuna buatan Lay" teriak Luhan kegirangan "Waaahhh kebetulan sekali ya Kyungie" Seakan mengerti dengan tatapah heran Lay dan Luhan "Tadi Kyungie bilang dia ingin makan sup ikan tuna dan kebetulan eonnideul bawa sup hhee" ucap Baekhyun cengengesan.

"Lets go home!" ucap ke-4 yeoja itu.

"Kyungie bagaimana tadi di rumah sakit?" tanya Lay sambil menata meja makan mereka "Biasa saja eonni aku sudah terbiasa jadi yah sama saja menyebalkan seperti biasanya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Tadaaa..makanannya sudah siap ayo cepat kita makan!" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun "Horee selamat makann!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Oeeekk!" tiba-tiba Luhan merasa mual "Eonni gwenchana?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil terus meutup mulut dan hidungnya. "Ayo makan lagi!" perintah Lay "Oeekkk!Oeekk!" Luhan berlari ke kamar mandi memuntahkan semua yang ada di perutnya.

"Eonni gwenchana?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Luhan "Entahlah tiba-tiba aku merasa mual saat mencium bau sup ikan itu" Lay yang menyadari keanehan Luhan setelah makan buru-buru pergi ke luar untk mencari sesuatu.

Ckleek!

"Lay eonni dari mana saja kok baru pulang?" tanya Baekhyun "Aku baru dari apotik. Apa Kyungie sudah tidur?" Baekhyun menggeleng "Belum eonni. Oh iya aku lupa eonni beli obat Kyungie ya!" Lay mengangguk mereka sedang duduk menyiapkan kasur mereka untuk tidur dan Lay tiba-tiba duduk di antara mereka "Ini obatnya cepat minum Kyungie! dan ini Lulu coba kau pakai ini" Lay menyodorkan sebuah alat tes untuk Luhan semua yang ada disitu terheran-heran menatap apa yang diberikan Lay pada Luhan.

"I-ini testpack" ucap Kyungsoo "Ini alat test kehamilankan?" Lay mengangguk "Maaf Lulu aku hanya khawatir padamu ddan.." ucapan Lay terpotong Luhan "Aku mengerti Lay aku tak marah malah aku bersyukur punya teman yang pengertian sepertimu. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?" ucap Luhan lirih, ya, Luhan memang tahu kalau Lay adalah tipikal orang yang sensitive dengan keadaan orang-orang sekitar dan entah karena appanya seorang dokter ia menjadi sensitive dengan keadaan Luhan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Luhan mencoba memberinya kekuatan "Tenanglah eonni ada kami. Kami tahu eonni kuat" Luhan melihat kearah Lay dan Baekhyun "Benar eonni!" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan. "Baiklah aku coba dulu ya!" Luhan beranjak menuju kamar mandi mereka.

.

.

Setelah lima menit menunggu akhirnya Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Lay "Tidak tahu belum ku lihat". "Baiklah kita tunggu lima menit lagi!" tambah Lay.

Lima menit berlalu akhirnya mereka mengambil alat test yang tadi dipakai Luhan dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat dua garis yang keluar yang menunjukan bahwa pengguna positf hamil. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung merosot kelantai saking lemasnya sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa diam terpaku tak sadar bulir-bulir bening air mata tengah menganak sungai dipipi mereka ber-4. "Bagaimana ini? Kenapa harus begini?AAAAAAAAA! kenapa aku harus hamil?" kesal Luhan sambil memukul-mukul perutnya "Jangan begini eonni" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Luhan yang terus memukul perutnya. Lay dan Kyungsoo ikut memeluk Luhan yang tengah histeris "Sudahlah Lulu tenanglah! Jangan begini. Kau harus tabah kau pasti kuat menjalani semua ini!" ucap Lay sambil menangis.

"Eonni! Ku mohon eonni jangan begini, bayi yang ada di perut eonni tidak bersalah. Jangan sakiti dia eonni!" ucap Kyungsoo dan selang beberapa lama Luhanpun tenang. Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat diantara mereka hingga satu suara mengejutkan mereka "Bagaimana ini?" tanya Luhan "Bagaimana apanya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Apa aku gugurkan saja bayi ini?"-Luhan

"ANDWEEE!" tiga orang tersebut berteriak "Apa eonni tak menginginkannya? Janin itu hidup dan tak berdosa sama sekali eonni" ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tak menginginkannya?" tanya Lay "Aku.. sebenarnya aku menginginkannya tapi tak sekarang, aku menginginkannya saat aku sudah sah menjadi seorang istri bukan begini. Kenapa ia datang sebelum aku menikah?".

"Lalu sekarang eonni ingin bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo "Aku akan menggugurkannya aku tak mau menanggung malu dan.." PLAKK! Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Luhan. Lay dan Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Baekhyun menampar eonni kandungnya sendiri.

**To Be Continue**

**Hira fast update nih padahal baru kemaren update hheeee..  
semoga pas baca chapter 3 ini pada jelas dan gak pusing lagi ya :D **

**As usual review= you give spirit to me :D **

**See you on the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**** little bit hurt**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**SEBELUMNYA HIRA MAU BILANG BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL YANG UDAH REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ^_^ REVIEW KALIAN BIKIN HIRA SEMANGAT BUAT LANJUTIN CERITANYA HHHEEE… KEEP REVIEW YA YANG UDAH BACA FF ABSURDNAN MEMUSINGKAN INI :D JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tolong selamatkan dia. Dia memang bukan keluargaku tapi keluarganya sudah terlalu baik dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang tolong nyonya selamatkan dia!" **Kaisoo and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

_Previous Chapter.._

"_Lalu sekarang eonni ingin bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo "Aku akan menggugurkannya aku tak mau menanggung malu dan.." PLAKK! Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Luhan. Lay dan Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Baekhyun menampar eonni kandungnya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 4

"Hiks..Eonni egois..hiks..jangan berpikir pendek eonni..hiks..pikirkanlah yang matang" teriak Baekhyun disela tangisnya.

"Kau tahu eonni bagaimana rasanya dibuang? Tidak kan? Kau tahu eonni bagaimana sakitnya tak diinginkan? Kau kahu eonni betapa pedihnya hidup ini ketika kita dibuang dan di campakkan seperti sampah terlebih oleh orang itu adalah ibu sendiri!" bentak Baekhyun "Kau egois".

Kyungsoo beranjak memeluk Baekhyun yang tengah bergetar badannya.

"Anakmu tak berdosa sama sekali! Aku merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dibuang aku merasakan semua penderitaan itu amatlah menyakitkan dan menyedihkan tak bisakah kau mengerti itu? dan sekarang aku akan melihat eonniku sendiri melakukan hal yang sama seperti Seohyun memperlakukan aku? Jika kau tak menginginkannya berikan saja dia padaku!aku yang akan jadi eommanya!" pekik Baekhyun dengan airmata yang makin mengalir deras.

Luhan hanya menangis pilu dalam pelukan Lay dan jadilah malam itu malam yang memilukan bagi mereka semua.

.

.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Lay sambil memberikan jaket pada Baekhyun "Eonni belum tidur?" Lay menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ani aku tak bisa tidur! Aku keterlaluan pada eonniku sendiri eonni. Tapi apakah aku salah?ya mungkin aku memang tak bisa di maafkan tapi apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus menemaninya hingga anak itu lahir. Jika dia tak menginginkannya maka aku akan mengambilnya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ani…kau tak salah sama sekali tapi Lulu mungkin masih Shock dengan semua ini tapi aku yakin eonnimu wanita yang kuat, dia bisa melewati semua ini selama kita selalu mendampinginya" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Lalu bagaimana keadan Kyungie?" Baekhyun kembali termenung "Baekie! Apakah?".

"Nee eonni benar Kyungie makin parah dia harus kemoterapi dan berhenti bekerja tapi dokter bilang mereka mengusahakan sumsum tulang belakang untuk Kyungie dan dokter bilang Kyungie bisa drop sewaktu-waktu dan itu akan mengancam nyawanya!" Lay hanya terdiam ia berusaha menetralkan perasaannya yang berkecamuk sakit dan kemudian menatap langit sama seperti Baekhyun "Baekie!". Panggil Lay yang hanya di jawab "Hm?" oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa Kyungie sudah tahu keadaannya?" tanya Lay "Nee dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum aku mengetahuinya. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Disisi lain aku bahagia Lu eonni mengandung dan aku akan punya keponakan tapi disisi lain aku sedih, amat sangat menyakitkan bila aku mengingat keadaan Kyungie!".

"Tuhan amat sangat baik ya Baekie" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Lay tak mengerti dengan ucapannya

"Ya.. disaat kita sedih Tuhan masih memberikan kebahagiaan yang membuat kita tersenyum di sela-sela kepedihan yang kita alami. Tapi aku yakin Kyungie anak yang kuat dan tak akan pernah mengecewakan kita" lanjut Lay, Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum. Tanpa mereka tahu Kyungsoo sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka diluar ia terharu mendengar obrolan kedua saudaranya itu 'Aku berjanji untuk selalu terbuka pada kalian' batin Kyungsoo dan kemudian beranjak tidur.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ini ke-4 yeoja yang tengah tertidur pulas terbangun oleh suara kicau burung yang dekat sekali dengan jendela mereka "Euugghh!" Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya masih tertidur pulas. Tak mau membangunkannya Kyungsoo beranjak perlahan dia membuka jendela agar udara pagi yang segar masuk kedalam ruangan kecil tepat mereka tinggal.

"Eugg! Sudah bangun Kyungie!" tanya Lay diikuti dua orang yang tengah terbangun "Mianhe jika aku membangunkan kalian"mereka bertiga menggeleng.

"Waaahhhh hari ini indah ya!cerah sekali cuacanya!" ucap Baekhyun sementara Luhan masih termenung mengingat kejadian semalam sadar akan hal itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk kembali di kasur mereka dan sekarang mereka tengah duduk melingkar "Eonni! Mianhe semalam aku sudah marah dan menyakitmu" ucap Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa Baekie minta maaf? kau tak salah sama sekali malah eonni harusnya berterimakasih sama Baekie. Eonni terlalu bodoh sampai melupakan bahwa kalian ada untuk eonni! Dan eonni sadar akan semuanya mau Sehun-

Semua terdiam menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari Luhan

-tau atau tak tahu ada kalian yang selalu menjagaku dan anak ini tetap miliku dan dia hidup. Mianhe atas semua kebodohanku tapi tolonglah beri aku kepercayaan menjaga anak ini Baekie aku tak ingin kehilangannya tak mau melakukan kebodohan dan tak mau menyakitinya tolong jangan ambil dia ya Baekie!".

"MWO! Jadi Sehun.." teriak Lay yang baru mengetahuinya.

"Nee eonni, Sehun oppa yang melakukannya" ucap Baekhyun diikuti anggukan dari Kyungsoo "Jadi kalian sudah tahu?" mereka mengangguk kembali "Aisshhh jinjja.. kenapa si setan itu melakukan ini padamu?bukankah kalian ini selalu saling menjaga?" Luhan menunduk dalam "Hunie oppa tak mau kehilangan Hannie eonni" mereka memandang Kyungsoo heran "Setahuku begitu karna.." hampir saja Kyungsoo keceplosan namun ia urung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karena apa?" tanya Lay,Luhan dan Baekhyun menuntut "A-ani tak apa-apa" ketiga yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya curiga "Katakan Kyungie!" perintah Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo terdiam gugup "Kau tak pandai berbohong" tambah Lay. Hupfff Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat,percuma juga menyembunyikan semua dari mereka pasti ketahuan pikirnya "Jongin oppa hampir saja melakukan hal yang sama jika Baekie tidak datang waktu itu".

"MWOYA!"

ketiga yeoja itu memekik.

"Aisshh dasar kurang ajar mereka itu, sudahlah"marah Lay kemudian ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang menunduk kemali "Dasar pabbo sudah pasti Baekie tak akan mengambil anakmu dan kita semua pasti akan saling menjaga satu sama lain" ucap Lay yang mengundang tawa bahagia mereka semua.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit sekarang memeriksakan keadaan baby. Mumpung hari lagi cerah sambil jalan-jalan dan setelah itu kita rayakan atas mengandungnya Lulu eonni" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang yang di jawab anggukan Ya dari Luhan, Lay dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Sekarang ke-3 yeoja tengah duduk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Luhan "Bagaimana uisanim?" tanya Lay saat dokter dan Luhan keluar dari ruang prakteknya "Apa yang kau rasakan selama hampir 2 bulan ini?" tanya dokter "Saya selalu merasa pusing dan mual-mual terutama di pagi hari tapi saya baru merasakan ini dua minggu yang lalu uisa!" jawab Luhan "Nyonya Kim selamat anda mengandung dan usia kandungan anda sudah 2 bulan lebih".

"MWO?" ke-4 yeoja dihadapan dokter terkejut "Ya mungkin kalian bingung tapi seorang ibu hamil mempunyai reaksi berbeda pada kehamilan bisa saja saat bayi berusia 1 minggu dia bisa muntah-munta atau dua bahkan tiga bulan ia baru merasakan morning sickness" jelas dokter yang di balas dengan anggukan tanda mengerti.

"Dan nyonya tidak boleh terlalu lelah karena masa hingga 3 bulan adalah masa rawan. Jadi jaga kandungan anda baik-baik".

"Nee dokter terimakasih kami pamit dulu" ucap ke-4 yeoja itu dan meninggalkan ruang dokter.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Kim yang biasanya ramai malam hari terlihat tenang ini karena Kai tak mengamuk. Kai sudah seminggu tak makan dan ia harus hidup dengan selang infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dari sebelumnya dan pipinya menjadi tirus dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memucat.

Cekrek!

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu yang terkunci dari luar itu, setelah masuk yeoja itu menutup dan mengunci pintunya kembali dari dalam "Jongie!" Kai yang tengah duduk di lantai mendongak kearah yeoja yang menghamipirinya. "Wae noona? Ada apa noona kemari? Nanti ketahuan appa" Xiumin duduk mensejajarkan diri dihadapan Kai "Semua orang telah tertidur jadi aku kemari. Ini makanlah sedikit Jongie kau sudah tak makan selama satu minggu ini. Kau mau mati lemas eoh?" Kai menggeleng.

"Kau memikirkan Kyungsoo eoh?" Kai mengangguk "Kata appa dia pergi dari Seoul. Benarkah itu noona?" Xiumin terdiam sejenak "Nee dia memang pergi" Kai menunduk "Dan appa bilang dia bawa kabur anak orang, apakah itu benar juga?" tanya Kai "Ani.. itu tidak benar sama sekali. Mereka yang ingin ikut pergi bersama Kyungsoo alasannya karena mereka ingin menenangkan diri dan menjaga Kyungsoo disana".

"Maksud noona menjaga Kyungie disana? Apa noona tahu dimana mereka sekarang?" Kai menatap curiga , Xiumin yang mengerti tatapan dongsaengnya itu akhirnya pasrah "Baiklah dengan satu syarat kau harus sehat dan makan jika kau ingin mengetahuinya" Kai mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tak tahu mereka ada dimana tapi mereka kadang menelfon ke nomorku dengan nomor mereka yang dirahasiakan. Mereka selalu menanyakan keadaanmu dan kau tahu Kai. Kyungsoo sedang sakit sekarang dan Luhan bilang kau harus sehat dan bahagia jadi Kyungsoo tak sakit lagi. Kyungsoo tersiksa memikirkanmu yang tak mau makan" ucap Xiumin berbohong sebenarnya Xiuminlah yang mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya setelah Tao karena Lay adalah dongsaeng Tao yang selalu Lay kabari dan pinjami uang "Benarkah dia memikirkanku?lalu kenapa dia pergi dariku?".

"Jongie kau tahu appamu kan? Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa maka kaulah sebagai namja yang harus bertindak bukannya berbuat seperti ini" ucap Xiumin lagi dan Kai termenung sejenak memikirkan kata-kata noonanya barusan "Nee kau benar noona. Aku akan cari Kyungsoo! Lalu bagaimana keadaan Lay, Luhan dan Baekie?".

"Mereka baik-baik saja cepat makanlah" Kai pun mulai menyuap nasi kemulutnya walaupun tidak habis yang penting Kai makan begitu pikir Xiumin lalu melenggang keluar dan kelmbali kekamarnya.

"Ke kamar Jongie lagi?" Xiumin mengangguk atas pertanyaan Chen "Kau belum tidur?" Xiumin balik bertanya "Mana bisa aku tidur sementara istriku entah dimana".

"Kau ini manja sekali Chen" Xiumin mengambil posisi disebelah Chen "Selain orang lain kau jangan lupa perhatikan aegya kita dalam perutmu yeobo!" Xiumin mendekatkan dirinya meminta pelukan dari sang suami "Chen! Kau percaya aku-kan kalau aku menjaga anak kita?" Chen mengangguk "Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Kai. Ia makin buruk saja dan entah mengapa aku tak suka dengan kluarga Krystal itu" jelas Xiumin yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya itu.

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan appa! Tapi aku juga berusaha mencari cara agar pernikahan itu tak terjadi. Oh iya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!".

"Apa?" tanya Xiumin "Apa kau sering pergi berbelanja akhir-akhir ini?".

"Maksudmu?" Xiumin lupa kalau kartu ATM, tabungan bahkan kartu kredit milik Chen selalu ada padanya karena Chen mempercayakan Xiumin untuk me-manage uang mereka "Hmm.. i-itu iya aku pergi belanja. Maaf jika itu berlebihan!" Chen menggeleng "Tak masalah tapi kenapa transaksinya menunjukan nominal yang tak layak jumlahnya untuk berbelanja? Itu seperti jumlah biaya pengobatan menurutku" ujar Chen Xiumin terdiam "Ah kau ini. Mungkin karena kau seorang dokter jadi kau kira itu jumlah pengobatan" ucap Xiumin "Benar juga ya tapi.." ucapan Chen terpotong dengan Xiumin yang menguap "Aku lelah Chen! Aku ingin tidur".

"Nee tidurlah".

.

.

Kangin POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku kekamar putra keduaku. Ya putraku yang selalu membuatku bimbang akhir-akhir ini karena kondisinya makin buruk. Sudah seminggu ini dia tak mau makan. Ku mantapkan kakiku melangkah menuju kamarnya setelah noonanya keluar dengan makanan yang masih bersisa membuatku agak sedikit lega.

Kangin Pov end

Cklek..

Kangin membuka pintu kamar Kai yang terkunci, dilihatnya Kai tengah menatap kosong kelangit-langit "Mau apa appa kesini?pergilah" ucapnya dingin, namun Kangin tetap mendekati putranya itu. "Appa bolehkah aku keluar dari sini?aku aka menurut pada appa mulai sekarang, aku pasrah appa. Aku ingin menjalani hidupku" Kangin mengernyit hei sejak kapan Kim Jongin yang keras kepala dan selalu mendapatkan keinginannya kini tengah berputus asa dalam hidupnya?oh Kaingin ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ketembok melihat sang putra keduanya tengah berputus asa. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang appa.

Ya, harus Kangin akui kedua puteranya tak pernah mengecewakannya walaupun ketika harus meneruskan perusahaanya keduanya jelas menolak tapi kedua putranya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bertanggung jawab, mandiri dan cerdas walaupun keduanya amat sangat dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kai!" merasa dipanggil Kaipun menoleh menatap Kangin yang tengah menatapnya "Kau masih ingat?dulu waktu kau SMP kau sangat ingin bekerja gara-gara kau ingin menafkahi eommamu?" Kai tersenyum kecil menerawang memingat dirinya dimasa lalu. "Waktu itu appa dan eomma bertengkar hanya gara-gara appa terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan kita di Jepang dan eommamu marah karena appa mengabaikan kalian tanpa appa sadari" Kangin tersenyum.

"Yeah…well disitu kita melihat Chen hyung yang tak pernah marah menjadi sangat menyeramkan karena murka pada appa" sela Kai "Nee dan kaupun lebih menyeramkan ketika marah karena eommamu tersakiti olehku hingga akhirnya kau dan Chen mendiamkanku dengan pulang kerumah selalu malam. Dan ketika aku mengikutimu ternyata aku melihat putera keduaku tengah menjadi seorang kuli angkut disebuah supermarket".

"Ya dan hari itu adalah hari aku mendapatkan upah dari hasil jerih payahku selama bekerja disana" sela Kai lagi "Dan menjadi akhir karirku sebagai kuli angkut karena seseorang menghajar sang boss supermarket dan mengacau disana" Kangin tersenyum dengan ucapan Kai.

Ya.. tak bisa dipungkiri ia kesal dengan Kai yang sering pulang malam karena itu. "Dan ketika aku tahu alasannya akupun menjadi sangat malu padanya. Walaupun kerja sebagai kuli dan itu amat sangat melelahkan, ia masih bisa belajar dan membahagiakan eommanya. Menciumnya hangat dan selalu ceria dan menghibur sang eomma hingga akhirnya aku sadar dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan" merekapun terhanyut dalam perbincangan masalalu. Oh betapa Kangin merindukan sang putra yang tersenyum cerah kepadanya.

"Kai aku membebaskanmu! Jika kau mau keluar dan beraktivitas lagi lakukanlah tapi jangan sampai tidak pulang kerumah. Dan kau harus ingat pertunanganmu. Arra?" Kai terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Kangin. Iapun tak menyia-nyiakn kesempatan dan mengangguk mantap.

Kanginpun tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan putranya setelah ini tapi ia tahu Kai takkan pernah membiarkan dirinya menikah dengan Krystal dan akan mencari Kyungsoo tapi Kangin tak mempermasalahkannya ia tahu Kai anak yang posesif dan setia sangat menurun padanya. Iapun tersenyum dan memeluk puteranya dan Kaipun balas memeluknya.

.

.

"Mwo? Mau minta uang lagi? Sekarang untuk apa lagi?" tanya Tao kepada orang diseberang telfonnya. Kris yang tengah bersiap-siap berangkat kerja heran melihat Tao yang menelfon dengan berbisik "Baby!" Tao yang terkejut spontan menutup telfonnya "Nee gege sudah mau berangkat ya?" tanya Tao sambil menyembuyikan rasa gugupnya takut-takut Kris mendengar obrolannya "Kau bicara dengan siapa? keanapa berbisik seperti itu?" tanya Kris sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Tao dan mengelus perut Tao yang mulai membuncit. "Bukan siapa-siapa ge hanya teman lama yang berkonsultasi tentang kandungannya".

"Hmm.. begitu ya? Baby aku ingin bertanya sesuatu!" tanya Kris lagi "Apa ge?". "Apa kau berbelanja keperluan bayi akhir-akhir ini? Aku perhatikan transaksimu besar sekali atau kau belanja barang-barang baru?" Kris yang mengetahui bahwa pandanya ini adalah seorang shopaholic dan selalu memburu barang-barang yang harganya selangit kali ini heran dengan transaksi yang dialkukan istrinya mengingat uangnya berkurang begitu banyak tapi tak satupun ada barang buktinya.

"Iya ge aku.." belum sempat menjawab Kris sudah menyela "Jangan berbohong baby!"Kris menginterrupsi. Tao yang merasa buntu akhirnya menemukan alasan lain "U-uangnya aku pinjamkan pada temanku karena dia butuh uang untuk pengobatannya ge. Karena kasihan aku ingin membantunya" dusta Tao pada suaminya "Nee kalau begitu tak apa-apa ingat juga kau harus perhatikan kebutuhan aegya kita, arra?" Tao mengangguk "ge aku harus berangkat ke rumah Leeteuk eomma aku janji kami akan pergi belanja sama-sama" ucap Tao sambil menarik tangan Kris. "Ne.. pelan-pelan jalannya kau sedang hamil, baby!"

.

.

TOK! TOK terdengar pintu ruangan Kris di ketuk seseorag "Masuk lah!" Kris membalik tubuhya kearah pintu tersebut "Kenapa datangnya rame-rame begini?" Tanya Kris melihat Sehun yang datang bersama Suho, Chen dan Chanyeol "Aku tahu maksud hyung memanggil Sehun pasti ada sesuatu yang penting mengenai Luhan jadi kami ikut" ucap Suho polos.

Kris menghela nafas dengan kelakuan para dongsaengnya itu "Aisshh sok tahu sekali. Aku memanggil Sehun justru ingin tahu perkembangan pencarian kalian. Karena dia yang paling dekat dengaku disini!"

"Yaaa…" semuanya kecewa mendengar penuturan Kris "Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Kris "Nihil!" ucap Chanyeol frustasi. "Arra. Aku juga masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Mereka pintar sekali bersembunyi!" ucap Kris lagi. "Oh iya bagaimana keadaan Kai apa kalian sering menjenguknya?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Appa Kang melarang kami bertemu langsung dengan Kai, karena dia mengira kami akan membawa kabur putra pewarisnya itu" ucap Suho. "Dia makin buruk saja. Dia hanya hidup dengan selang infus dan lebih memilih mati ketimbang makan dan menikah dengan Krystal itu hyung" jelas Chanyeol.

"Hupffff.." Chen menghela nafas "Kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun "Hari ini sepertinya keluarga Krystal akan menginap di rumah dan membicarakan persiapan pertunangan mereka, aku buntu harus bagaimana lagi mengundur pertunangan mereka. Aku perihatin melihat kondisi Kai saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan Kyungsoo tapi dia malah menghilang entah kemana" ucap Chen

"Iya aku tanya pada ajhuma tetangga dekat Kyungsoo mereka juga menjawab tidak tahu kemana dan hanya menunjukan secarik surat yang di tulis Kyungsoo" Kris menautkan keningnya.

Sementara mereka saling diam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing tiba-tiba terdegar ketukan pintu diruangan Kris "Kau janjian dengan mahasiswamu hyung?" tanya Chen "atau dengan Tao noona?" tanya Sehun Kris hanya mengendikan bahunya "Masuk" perintahnya.

Seketika mata ke 5 namja yang tengah berada diruangan itu membulat melihat sosok yang selama kurang lebih dua bulan ini tak terlihat tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang cerah walaupun Nampak sedikit kurus dan berantakan. "Kai!" pekik mereka bersamaan, ke 5 namja itu sontak berdiri dan menghambur memeluknya erat seakan mereka amat merindukan sosoknya. Ya.. memang nyatanya mereka amat sangat merindukannya.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan begini aku se-sesaaaaakkkk" ucap Kai berusaha berbicara "Kalian ingin aku mati eoh? Aku tahu kalian merindukan sosok yang berkarisma ini tapi bukan begini caranya" Sehun mendengus sebal "Sepertinya uri Kkamjong sudah kembali" goda Suho"Yeah dan dengan sejuta rencana yang akan ia lakukan" Kai menyeringai dengan ucapan Kris yang tepat sasaran. Krispun mengerti dan menunjukan smirk yang sama dengan Kai. "Well kurasa semua akan berjalan lebih cepat sekarang" ucap Chen diangguki oleh semua namja yang ada diruangan itu.

"Jadi apa isi suratnya?" tanya Kris "Intinya Kyungsoo akan pergi tapi tak tahu kapan akan kembali dan ia berpamitan pada ajhuma itu dan meminta tolong agar menjaga rumahnya. Itu saja" jelas Suho. "Mana mereka cuti kuliah sama-sama lagi!".

"Well aku ada rencana" cetus Kai. Mereka saling merapatkan diri dan terjadilah obrolan panjang di antara ke-6 namja itu.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara mobil berhenti di kediaman tuan Kim dan keluarlah lima orang yeoja dari dalam mobil tersebut masuk menuju rumah "Waaaa… belanjanya banyak sekali kita hari ini eomma" tutur Xiumin "Nee eomma kan ingin cucu eomma nanti tidur dengan nyaman dengan pakaian yang lucu-lucu" ucap Leeteuk "Iya ni aku juga tadi beli jaket berbentuk panda. Lucu kan?" Tao memperluhatkan jaket Panda khusus bayi "Nee sangat lucu dan imut" ucap Xiumin dan Leeteuk.

"Oh iya sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam ayo kita siapkan!". "Nee eomma!" jawab Tao dan Xiumin "Oh iya eomma biar aku saja yang siapkan makan malamnya" ucap Krystal "Nee benar aku akan membantunya juga" tambah Victoria eommanya "Aisshh.. tidak perlu kalian ini tamu masa kami di layani tamu" ucap Leeteuk.

"Tak apa lagi pula kita kan sebentar lagi akan jadi keluarga jadi tak perlu sungkan begitu" tambah Victoria yang akhirnya mendapat izin dari Leeteuk. "Eomma aku juga ingin makan kimchi hari ini" ucap Tao "Hmm.. anak eomma lagi ngidam kimci ya? Baiklah mintalah pada koki agar dibuatkan kimchi" ucap Leeteuk "Nee eomma aku ke dapur dulu ya!" Tao beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur "Ya! Matikan kamera ponselmu Tao, dari tadi pagi vidiomu selalu standby begitu".

"Biar saja eomma aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada gege!" ucap Tao sambil berlalu.

"Nona Tao kenapa disini? Apa ingin di masakkan sesuatu?" ucap seorang maid keluarga Kim itu "Nee aku ingin dibuatkan kimci boleh?" sang maid tersenyum dan mengangguk "Baiklah!" Tao meneruskan langkahnya kedalam dapur dan memainkan kameranya.

Tak sengaja kameranya mendapati dua yeoja yang tengah memasukkan sesuatu kedalam air mineral "Krystal sebentar lagi keluarga ini akan hancur dank au akan maju untuk naik tahta bersama Jongin!" ucap Victoria "Ah eomma seperti dongeng kerajaan saja. Ya dengan ini Xiumn eonni pasi akan langsung keguguran tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya" tawa mereka disela-sela aktivitas nista itu.

PLUK! Seseorang menepuk pundak Tao "Ada apa nona?" tanya seorang maid. Victoria dan Krystal yang berada di tepat itu terkejut melihat Tao dan salah satu maid tersebut ada di belakangnya. Tao gugup karena takut ketahuan "A-ani tidak ada apa-apa. A-aku permisi mau ke ruang makan!" sambil berjalan santai ke ruang makan.

.

"Waah akhirnya makanannya datang. Aku sudah lapar" ucap Xiumin "Kau jadi sering lapar karena bayimu ya!" tambah Leeteuk "Ini eonni minumannya" Krystal menyodorkan segelas air putih kehadapan Xiumin.

"Gomawo Krystal -ssi!" ucap Xiumin "Tak perlu sungkan itu hanya air mineral saja!" Tao yang takut akhirnya memberanikan diri "Ja-jangan jijie lebih baik minum punyaku saja" saran Tao "Kenapa?punyamu dan punyaku kan sama saja" sadar akan reaksi Tao akhirnya Krystalpun angkat bicara "Memang kepana eonni?takut aku meracuninya? Baiklah kalau begitu biar Xiumin eonni minum air punyaku saja ya?" ucap Krystal.

"Kau ini kenapa Tao itu tidak sopan mencurigai orang apa lagi yang akan menjadi keluarga sendiri" ucap Kangin tegas membuat nyali Tao menciut "A-ani tak apa-apa appa biar ku ganti dengan air punyaku saja" tambah Krystal. Xiuminpun meneguk air mineral pemberian Krystal itu dan tanpa mereka sadari dua yeoja itu tengah menyeringai iblis.

.

.

"Eomma apakah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa? Tao eomma?" tanya Krystal yang mengkhawatirkan kejadian di dapur tadi "Tenang saja eomma sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyingkirkan yeoja itu jadi tak ada bukti lagi, kau tahu Kyungsoo?dia akhirnya pergi dari kota ini. Jinjja Kangin itu sungguh bodoh ya? Bisa- bisanya dia masih memikirkan keselamatan Kyungsoo dengan tak merestui mereka, dengan mengundang kebencian putranya sendiri. Kau tahu krys, Kangin itu tak pernah pilih-pilih orang dan terlalu baik makanya lebih baik ancam saja keselamatan Kyungsoo maka semua beres" Krystal tersenyum sambil merebahkan dirinya di Kasur.

"Haiiii bodohnya dia kalau airnya telah ditukar dengan punyaku jadi tetap saja Xiumin eonni tetap akan keguguran, dan taukah eomma? Kai akan membenci Kyungsoo setelah ini. Karena dia pergi meninggalkannya dengan Lay, Luhan dan Baekie yang mereka anggap dibawa kabur" terdengar suara tawa dari mulut keduanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita bisa menguasai harta orang nomor satu di korea!"

.

TRAK!

"Suara apa itu eomma?"

**To Be Continue…..**

**Lagii :D *smirk bareng Kyungsoo **

**Hai…hai.. apakah masih penasaran dengan ff ini gak? Mudah-mudahan masih nde hheee gimana chapter 4 ini? makin absurd sajakah? Atau bikinkalian semua muter-muter kayak naek halilintar jadi pening? Hheee moga ajja ga begitu pening hhhooo…**

**Hira mau bales review chingu-deul yang udah baca chap kemaren dulu akh ^_^**

kjjzz : Halo and salam kenal juga :D jeongmal gomawo chingu udah mau baca ff hira yang masih new be ini hhoooo… kalo suka keep review ya :D kalo ada yang ga ngerti mohon maaf hira masih rookie disini *cie elah amatir mah amatir ajja -_-"*ini udah di lanjut kok :D kalo ada yang ga ngerti silahkan angkat tangan dan bertanya *kayak sekolahan ajja* hira usahakan jawab kalo ga lagi cibuk to buru-buru *gayanya* Oh iya buat yang **Let me Be The Truth **hira belom bisa janjiin kapan update sequelnya tapi yang pasti sequelnya bakalan oneshoot lagi :D Keep review nde FIGHTING juga :D

: Enaknya digimanain ya Kyungsoo? *smirk bareng Kyu* eh apa hubungannya coba?* waaahhh ternyata bias chingu Kyungsoo yaa? Kita lihat ajja gimana nasib uri Kyungie selamjutnya nee hhhheeee…jeongmal gomawo untuk pemberitahuannya itu sangat bermanfaat buat hira and pengetahuan baru buat hira hheee.. hira masukin cuci darah soalnya waktu itu punya temen yang sodaranya kena penyakit leukemia ini dan di sarankan cuci darah yang ternyata fungsinya hanya untuk membantu mempertahankan hidupnya :D and di drama korea pernah nonton yang leukemia itu cuci darah juga :D

yixingcom : Yupzz fast update karena lagi ada luang waktu untuk fast update hhheeee…. Sejak Chen nunjukinartikel kampus (Di Chapter 2) yang berisikan "Hot News!Telah lahir pasangan terakhir dari namja idola SM ~Kyungsoo srouted inside Jongin ~" kan si Kai di seret si Kyungsoo ttu buat kebagian jurnalistik tapi Kainya gam au akhirnya make a deal deh buat biarin beritanya nyebar dansemua orang nganggepnya mereka pasangan :D

setyoningt : Gereget ea eaaaaa…. Cip Cip I'll keep writing

KaiSa : Yep si appa sebenernya gak jahat coz hira belom tega bikin The hendsome guy number.1 buat jadi antagonis hhoooo… sembuh gimana nih? Ada dua opsi selamanya di dunia apa di akherat hhhaaaaa *peace akh cip..cip..ini udah dilanjut :D semangat pasti lah selama masih ada yang review hira pasti cemumut :D

**As usual mohon reviewnya ya ^_^ your review is my spirit to continue my story.**

**See you in the next chapter..**

**Dadah dadah…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**** little bit hurt**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**SEBELUMNYA HIRA MAU BILANG BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL YANG UDAH REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ^_^ REVIEW KALIAN BIKIN HIRA SEMANGAT BUAT LANJUTIN CERITANYA HHHEEE… KEEP REVIEW YA YANG UDAH BACA FF ABSURD NAN MEMUSINGKAN INI :D JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tolong selamatkan dia. Dia memang bukan keluargaku tapi keluarganya sudah terlalu baik dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang tolong nyonya selamatkan dia!" **Kaisoo and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

_Previous chapter_

"_Sebentar lagi kita bisa menguasai harta orang nomor satu di korea!" _

_._

_TRAK!_

"_Suara apa itu eomma?"_

_._

_._

Chapter.5

Krystal dan eommanya membuka pintu kamar bermaksud memeriksa keluar kamar mereka "Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi kita tetap harus hati-hati yeoja itu cukup pintar. Kajja kita tidur saja"

Sementara itu terdengar suara seeorang yang tengah merintih kesakitan di kamar ChenMin ….

.

.

"Aaarrrrggghhhhh…."

Teriak Xiumin yang membuat Leeteuk sang eomma keluar untuk melihatnya karena khawatir tanpa izin Leeteuk langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya "Chagi gwenchana?" tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya"Sayang aku pulang!" ucap Chen yang masuk ke dalam kamar "Arrrgggghhh…" ringis Xiumin yang kesakitan dengan keringat yang bercucuran hebat dan wajah yang pucat pasi"Wae chagi? Gwenchana?" Xiumin terus merintih meremas selimutnya.

"Sa-sakiit Chen!" Chen panic ia langsung membuka selimut Xiumin dan betapa terkejutnya Leeteuk dan Chen melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya kasurnya penuh dengan darah Xiumin "Chen ada apa denganku?" Xiumin menangis baju bagian bawahnya sudah tertutup darah sempurna Chen dengan sigap langsung menggendong Xiumin dengan bridal stylenya kemudian memanggil supir untuk menyiapkan mobil.

"Tenanglah chagi kau harus kuat. Kau akan baik-baik saja" ucap Chen menenangkan sementara Xiumin terus berteriak kesakitan "Arrrggggghh! Appo Chen..kenapa darahnya tidak mau berhenti?" Xiumin menangis sejadinya karena menyadari apa yang sedang menimpanya Leeteuk terus memeluk Xiumin "Eommaaa! appo eomma!" Leteuk terus mengusap kepala Xiumin yang sudah basah karena keringat dan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah Xiumin akhirnya pingsan.

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka menunggu hingga akhirnya Kai dan Kangin datang ke rumah sakit setelah diberi kabar oleh Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Xeokie, yeobo?" Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pada suaminya sambil terus terisak. Melihat sang eomma menangis pilu Kai pun memeluk eomma tercintanya itu "Ssssssttt uljima eomma, noona pasti baik-baik saja" Kai menenangkan Leeteuk sambit terus mengusap punggung dan menciumi pucuk kepala sang eomma.

CEKLEK. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang UGD tempat Xiumin berada terbuka, memperlihatkan serang dokter dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Chen yang melihat langsung menghampiri sang dokter "Bagaimana istri saya uisanim?" Dokter terdiam menatap Chen iba "Mianhe Kim uisa nyonya Kim keguguran"

DEG!

Tubuh Chen merosot ke lantai, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Segala rasa berkecamuk di hatinya sedih, kecewa, takut dan hampa. 'Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kukatakan pada istriku ketika ia sadar?' batinnya sambil terus menutup wajahnya.

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya langsung menangis meraung-raung dan akhirnya pandangannya menjadi kabur dan gelap. "Eomma! Eomma!" Kai mengguncang tubuh eommanya agar terbangun Kangin segera menghampiri Kai dan menggendong Leeteuk bridal style ke ruang rawat.

Sedangkan Chen ia masih saja menangis kecewa. Kaipun menghampiri sang kakak yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu, memeluknya untuk memberikan kekuatan pada hyungnya.

"Hyung! Uljima, ku harap kau dan noona bisa sabar dalam menghadapi ini semua. Hyung kau kuat maka tegarlah demi Xeokie noona. Ia membutuhkan dirimu sebagai penguat dan pemberi semangat hyung" ucap Kai pelan didekat telinga Chen. Chen yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataanpun tersadar dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah" Kai melepaskan pelukannya. "Hyung kau masuklah, aku yakin noona pasti mencarimu ketika ia sadar. Aku pergi dulu, tadi dokter memanggilku, dan besok sepertinya teman-teman kita akan berkunjung kemari hyung" Chen mengangguk dan berjalan masuk keruang UGD yang ditempati istrinya bertepatan dengan Kai yang pergi ke ruang dokter karena tadi dokter ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

.

.

Kini namja tampan berkulit tan itu tengah berhadapan dengan seorang dokter yang tadi memintanya datang keruangannya, tak perlu waktu untuk mengetahui siapa Kai karena dokter ini sudah mengenalnya Kai adalah adik dari Kim Jongdae atau biasa disapa Chen sang kepala rumah sakit sekaligus dokter paling muda di rumah sakit ini.

"Apa maksudmu uisa?" ia bertanya bingung "Saya menemukan keganjilan disini tuan" Kai mengernyit tak mengerti "Saya baru memeriksakan kandungan kakak anda dua hari yang lalu dan kandungannya sehat tak menunjukan tanda-tanda keguguran. Selain itu saya hafal betul nyonya dan tuan Kim sangat bahagia mendapat berita ini dan mereka selalu menjaga kandungan nyonya dengan sangat baik walaupun beberapa hari lalu nyonya Kim terkena stress ringan tapi itu tak masalah".

Kai mulai mengerti langsung angkat bicara "Jadi uisa ingin bilang bahwa keguguran itu terjadi dengan disengaja? Cih noonaku bukan tipe orang seperti itu uisa, kau tahu sudah berapa lama mereka menikah? 2 tahun dan mereka sangat menginginkan aegya untuk melengkapi rumah tangga mereka" dokter tampak berpikir dan membenarkan ucapan Kai.

"Aneh sekali padahal yah….

setahuku juga begitu. Nyonya Kim tidak stress dan jatuh dari tangga, kelelahanpun tidak. Tapi kenapa keguguran itu terjadi dengan amat sangat disengaja? Apakah nyonya meminum sesuatu?atau memakan sesuatu yang mengandung obat pengugur kandungan?"

Kai tersentak dengan ucapan sang dokter, ia teringat ucapan Kangin yang menceritakan kejadian makan malam bersama keluarga Victoria, calon tunangannya yang tak pernah ia inginkan. "Nee baiklah kalau begitu uisanim terimakasih atas informasinya, saya kan menyelidiki semua ini. Karena ini semua ganjil"sang dokter mengangguk dan Kai berlalu dari rumah sakit.

.

.

Seorang yeoja bermata panda tengah berjalan kaki dengan cepat sendirian di jalanan yang sangat sepi dan gelap dengan keringat yang bercucuran karena ketakutan tak lupa dengan darah yang sedikit-demi sedikit mengalir dari selangkangannya hingga dressnya terasa agak basah.

'Hosh..hoshh.. tuhan lindungi aku semoga saja ada orang yang datang' doanya dalam hati sambil terus memegangi perut buncitnya karena tegah mengandung.

'Gege kau dimana? Kenapa masih belum datang?cepatlah ge' ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus mencoba menghubungi namja yang ia sebut gege itu hingga akhirnya dua orang namja kekar sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Hei nona manis.. bolehkah kita bicara sebentar?" ucapnya dengan nada menakutkan membuat sang yeoja melangkah mundur perlahan tapi ia terjebak dengan namja yang ada di belakangnya "Ma.. mau apa kalian?" namja yang tengah mengerubunginya berjumlah empat orang. Kini sang yeoja tak bisa menghindar lagi, keringatnya bercucuran, nafasnya memburu dan ia amat ketakutan saat ini.

"Kami hanya ingin handphonemu" jawab satu oraang namja "U-untuk apa?aku tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian" keempat namja itu menyeringai "Hei kami hanya ingin video rekaman yang ada di hp-mu manis" ucap namja yang ada dibelakangnya. "

Hmm..tapi sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit?" ucap salah satu namja itu "Ya sepertinya bermain dengan orang hamil tidak terlalu buruk, lagi pula aku ingin sekali mencobanya" Tao makin ketakutan dan melangkah mundur "Ja-jangan macam-macam. Aku tidak punya video rekaman yang kalian maksud" tambahnya "Kau tahu Victoria? Dia adalah nyonya kami dan kami akan menghabisimu jika kau tak mau menurut pada kami manis, upss sepertinya dressmu sudah kebasahan" Glup~~ Tao menelan salivanya kasar ia melihat bagian bawahnya dan benar dugaannya ia tengah pendarahan sekarang.

"Awas di belakangmu!" pekik Tao membodohi keempat namja itu dan akhirnya dengan berlari kecil ia meloloskan diri tapi tetap tak bisa. Grep sang namja menahan pundak Tao dan merobek baju bagian pundaknya "YA!JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN KAMI SIALAN!" bentak sang namja tepat didepan wajah Tao. "Tolong..hhmmmpppp"mulut Tao dibungkam dengan tangan salah seorang namja itu sementara ketiga namja yang lain tengah memeriksa saku-saku baju Tao. Hingga tiba-tiba..

BRUGH!

BRAAKKK!

BUGHH!

"K-kai.." Tao tercengang melihat Kai ada disana, tapi ia tidak sendiri melainkan bersama Sehun, Chanyeol dan Suho. Bogem mentah mendarat disetiap wajah namja itu dan membuat mereka terjungkal.

"Cih sialan kalian berani-beraninya mengganggu kami" GREP namja jahat itu meraih kerah baju orang yang memukulnya barusan "Jangan ganggu dia" ucap Kai dingin sambil menghempaskan lengan namja jahat itu dan BRUGH ia memukulnya lagi.

"Tao gwenchana?" di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Tao tapi Tao hanya menunduk dan melihat kebawah. Melihat reaksi Tao Chanyeolpun mengikuti kemana arah pandangannya dan….

BINGGO!

Chanyeol tersentak melihat darah mengalir di kakai jenjang Tao. Segera ia meraih tubuh Tao dan menggendonngnya bridal karena Tao yang limbung. "Yeolie cepat bawa Tao ke rumah sakit" ucap Suho di tengah-tengah ia menghajar namja itu bersama Sehun dan Kai. Chanyeolpun berlalu meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang masih menghajar pria-pria kekar itu.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang namja tengah melamun ditengah rapat yang sedari tadi belum juga selesai. Ia sangat stress karena tak bisa berkonsentrasi, bukan karena rapat yang ia hadapi tapi karena perasaan khawatir pada seseorang yang membuatnya begini.

Kris's PoV

'Tao…..'

Sekejap aku melihat bayangan Xiumin jijie ku dan aku mencoba menepisnya bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi setelahnya bayangan istriku seperti tepat didepan mataku. Astaga ada apa ini?. Entah mengapa bayangan jijieku dan istriku selalu hadir dan makin membuat perasaanku tak enak. Disaat-saat aku melamun seseorang menepuk pundaku sontak aku menoleh padanya.

"Kris, gwenchana? Kau terlihat melamun" tanya Jonghyun teman sekantorku di kampus ini "A-ani tidak apa-apa hyung" diapun mengerutkan alisnya "Benarkah?kenapa kau berkeringat dan pucat begitu?apa kau sakit?"tanyanya lagi di tengah rapat kami.

Aku dan dia hanya mengobrol sambil berbisik agar tak mengganggu, aku menghela nafas berat sepertinya taka da salahnya berbagi padanya apa lagi dia sudah lebih lama menikah dibandingkan aku,"Hyung perasaanku tak enak, bayang-bayang istriku selalu saja mengganggu dan ada di depan mataku" Jonghyun terkesiap seketika ia terdiam.

"Wae hyung?"tanya Kris heran dengan perubahan sikap kawannya itu "Mi-mian Kris tapi bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu? Tapi kuharap kau jangan marah" Kris mengangguk pasti "Semoga istrimu baik-baik saja" Kris hampir saja marah dengan ucapan Jonghyun "Hyung kau.." Jonghyun langsung menyela "A-ani aku tak bermaksud mendoakan buruk pada istrimu, hanya saja tak jarang aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Jino, kau tahu?".

"Nee Jino noona,dia istrimu kan hyung" Jonghyun mengangguk "Aku seperti djavu mendengar ucapanmu Kris, aku pernah mengalami perasaan yang sama dan hal yang sama denganmu, sekarang lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan hubungi istrimu aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk seperti Jino dulu. Jadi kau pergilah".

Mendengar nasehat Jonghyun sontak Kris berdiri dan itu mengundang perhatian semua orang yang tengah mengikuti rapat.

"Waeyo Kris-ssi?" Kris menatap Jonghyun sekilas "Mianhae sajangnim, saya mohon izin karena ada hal penting yang harus segera diselesaikan di rumah dan ini tak bisa ditunda" alis sang pria paruh baya mengkerut "Ini menyangkut istri saya yang tengah mengandung" tambah Kris. Pria paruh baya itupun mengerti "Nee baiklah kalau begitu" akupun menunduk dan berterimakasih "Gamsahamnida sajangnim" dan berlari keruanganku.

Setibanya di ruanganku tiba-tiba HP-ku menyala dan ketika akan kuangkat si penelpon memutus sambungannya. Dan aku terkejut melihat panggilan tak terjawab berjumlah 50 panggilan, 40 dari istriku dan 10 dari Chanyeol. Perasaanku makin tak karuan saja melihatnya. Drrrtt~~drrtt HP-ku bergetar lagi ternyata Chanyeol menelponku lagi segera ku angkat telponnya.

"Yoboseo, ada apa Yeol?Mian aku sedang rapat tadi dan ponsel aku tinggal di ruangan ku" jawabku "Hyung, Tao masuk rumah sakit dia pendarahan kau cepatlah kemari" JLEB..JLEB..JLEB..

Pikiranku berkecamuk, hatiku sakit tak karuan, Tao, istriku ada apa dengannya?kenapa bisa?apa dia keguguran? Ya Tuhan kumohon jangan sampai itu terjadi, batinku menjerit.

Perasaanku kalut sekarang, segera kumatikan panggilannya dan melesat menuju parkiran kampus dan melajukan mobilku secepat mungkin.

Kris PoV end

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Kris menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu didepan kamar Tao dan disitu sudah ada Kai, Sehun, Suho, Hechul dan Hangeng orang tua Tao.

"Hosshh~~hosshh Waeyo eomma apa yang terjadi" tanya Kris dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari Heechul hanya terdiam "Tenanglah Kris dokter sedang memeriksanya didalam"Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Agggrrrhhhhh!" pekiknya "Tenang hyung kita berdoa saja semoga Tao baik-baik saja" ucap Suho menenangkan.

KREK pintu kamar Tao terbuka memperlihatkan seorang dokter yang baru selesai memeriksanya. Kris buru-buru bangkit menghampiri sang dokter "Bagaimana keadaan istri dan aegya saya uisa?" Sang dokter menatap Kris "Dia baik-baik saja tuan, untung saja Chanyeol-ssi segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi saya harap anda tak membuatnya tertekan dan ketakutan seperti ini lagi dia terlalu depresi, jika itu terjadi nyonya Jung bisa melahirkan tiba-tiba atau keguguran. Jika anda ingin masuk silahkan tapi jangan ribut karena pasien sedang istirahat"semua yang ada disana minus kris menghela nafas lega dan dokterpun berlalu.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu Heechul menahan lengan Kris "Sebenarnya ada apa Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan pada putri dan cucuku?" tanya Heechul mengintimidasi "Yeobo kau masuklah dulu kedalam, biar aku yang mengurus semuannya" ucap Hangeng membukakan pintu untuk istrinya dan menyuruhnya masuk. Heechul hanya pasrah. Dan masuk keruang rawat Tao, ia duduk dipinggir ranjang putri tertuanya, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan putrinya dan yang satu lagi menyingkap poni Tao yang menutupi matanya, dan setelah itu ia mengusap perut buncitnya "Apa yang terjadi chagi? Apakah ada yang menyakitimu?" ucap Heechul lirih disertai airmata yang tak sanggup lagi ia bendung.

Sementara itu kini Kai, Kris, Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol dan Hangeng tengah berada di sebuah restoran depan rumah sakit "Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Tao bisa kerumah sakit denganmu Yeol?" tanya Kris, Chanyeolpun mulai bercerita dari awal hingga akhir tak ada satupun yang ia lewatkan sesekali Kai, Suho dan Sehunpun menerangkan kejadian yang terjadi yang menyebabkan Tao seperti sekarng membuat Kris dan Hangeng tersentak kaget mendengarnya "Jadi begitu ya!".

"Nee hyung, akupun merasa ganjil dengan keguguran Xeokie noona yang tiba-tiba itu" DEG! Keterkejutan mereka sontak bertambah 5x lipat dengan pernyataan Kai "Ja-jadi jijieku/Xeokie noona/ Xiumin?" ucap Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun dan Hangeng bersamaan. "Kita usut semuanya sampai tuntas tak akan ku ampuni mereka" ucap kris geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan ponsel S.4 berwarna putih yang diyakini itu milik Tao "Tao menyerahkannya sebelum dia pingsan, dia bilang lihatlah rekamannya di tempat yang aman, begitu katanya" tanpa membuang-buang waktu ke-5 namja itupun melangkah ke tempat yang mereka rasa aman.

.

.

Chen PoV

Setelah kepergian Kai aku memasuki kamar rawat istriku dengan hati yang sangat hancur. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju ranjangnya dan duduk de pinggir ranjang, aku melihat wajahnya yang amat pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah dan selang infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya seentara tangan kanannya selang penyuplai darah. Sungguh, sangat sulit bagiku untuk tak runtuh saat ini, melihat wajah damainya ketika tertidur, apa yang harus kukatakan jika ia bertanya mengapa perutnya menjadi datar?. Oh Tuhan aku ingin menjerit sekarang dan merutuki kebodohanku yang tak bisa menjaganya.

"Xiu.." kupanggil namanya lirih dan menggenggam tangannya yang tertancap selang infus lembut, tak mau ia sakit dengan tangan ku yang menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Ku usap surai cokelatnya lembut. "Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Xiu, aku telah menyakiti dan mengecewakanmu" ucapku lirih dan tak sanggup menahan bulir air mataku hingga atu terisak pelan di hadapannya "Lihatlah suamimu ini lemah eoh!" tapi tk ada jawaban hingga kusengar seseorang membuka pintu.

KREK!

Kualihkan pandanganku ternyata eomma dan appa mertuaku datang. Eomma langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku erat "Sabar chagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucapnya, aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan? "Chen, kemana Kangin?" Yunho appa bertanya "Eomma pingsan, jadi appa menemaninya disana" Yunho appa Xiuminpun mengannguk mengerti sementara Jaejong melepaskan pelukannya pada Chen "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Daeie?" tanya Jaejong lagi "Entahlah eomma aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saat aku pulang Xeokie sudah menjerit kesakitan dan meremas selimutnya, ketika aku buka darah sudah membanjir di baju dan ranjang kami" Jaejong hanya menutup mulutnya, ia terlalu terkejut dan akhirnya menangis lagi. ya setelah diberi tahu keadaan Xiumin Jaejong eomma Xiumin terus menangis memeluk suaminya sampai di tengah perjalananpun yeoja paruh baya itu tetap saja menangis.

Drrttt~~drrttt~~ tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, kulihat siapa dan ternyata itu Kris hyung "Wae hyung ada apa?" tanyaku "Chen aku sudah mendengar kabar jijieku dan bisakah kau kerumah Hangeng appa?ini penting, kau harus datang kemari" aku mengerutkan keningku jika Kris hyung sudah berkata penting berarti ini sangat serius dan gawat "Nee baiklah aku akan segera kesana".

Jaejong Eomma dan Yunho appa memandangku "Eomma, appa aku boleh izin sebentar?katanya Kris hyung ingin membicarakan hal penting" ucapku jujur "Nee pergilah chagi semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk" ucap eomma padaku.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari eomma dan appa akupun bejalan keluar menuju parkiran dan melaju secepat mungkin untuk sampai kerumah Hangeng ajushi.

Chen Pov end

Kini kelima namja itu tengah duduk diruang kerja Hangeng, karena Hangeng sendirilah yang menawari tempat rumahnya untuk tempat mereka melihat isi ponsel Tao dan ia pikir inipun menyangkut putrinya.

Kai telah selesai menyiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan, Chanyeol tengah memasang screen dan Suho memastikan semuanya aman sementara Sehun masuk dengan membawa 2 buah mangkuk besar popcorn dan 5 kaleng soda seperti orang yang akan menonton bioskop.

"YA! Kenapa kau bawa ini?" teriak Kai "Hehe aku lapar Kai, lagi pula harusnya kau bersyukur jadi kita bisa menikmati filmnya"PLETAK! Kai menjitak kepala sang maknae "Aissshhh, appo pabbo!" yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan duo maknae mereka, mereka mengerti Sehun hanya ingin mencoba mencairkan suasana agar tidak terlalu tegang tapi mereka tetap saja merasa tertekan.

"Kau pikir kita menonton bioskop eoh?dan panggil aku hyung maknae" sehun berdecih "Cih kita hanya berbeda bulan bukan tahun Kai" Sehun hanya memeletkan lidahnya mengundang tawa semua yang ada di ruangan itu. "Tinggal menunggu Chen saja" ucap Suho. "Kau sudah mengirimnya pesan?" tanya Hangeng "Sudah appa aku sudah menelponnya agar dia cepat datang" jawab Kris. Selang beberapa lama Chenpun datang.

"Wae ajushi?ada apa?" Hangeng hanya mengisyaratkan untuk duduk sidampingnya dan menunjuk layar yang akan diputar. Merekapun duduk bersama denga posisi dari sebelah kana nada Kris, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen dan Hangeng. Layar mulai mnunjukan gambarnya.

.

.

"Brengsek" ucap Kris dan Chen bersamaan "Jadi Xeokie keguguran gara-gara mereka?" Chen geram "Dan dia juga ingin menyingkirkan Tao dan aegyaku agar tak ketahuan? Cih jadi ini yang mereka lakukan?" tambah Kris.

"Gila! Ini benar-benar gila" Kai geleng-geleng kepala "Tak kusangka mereka melakukannya demi kekayaan dan mengancam kita semua, dasar berengsek" semua melirik kearah Suho yang barusan bicara karena mereka merasa aneh dengan guardian satu itu, tak biasanya Suho mengumpat tentang seseorang semenyebalkan apapun dia "Wae? Aku salah?mereka sudah membunuh" ucap Suho lagi yang tengah dipandangi.

"Dasar yeoja sialan! Rendahan sekali yang mereka lakukan. Kyungsoo yang terbaik!" tambah Sehun mengundang pandangan mereka menatapnya intens "Wae? Kyungsoo lebih baik dari Krystal, dia tak memanfaatkan apapun dari Kai dan keluarganya malahan dia banyak membantu orang. Termasuk aku" Sehun menunduk.

"Maksudmu apa Hun?" Kai penasaran "Sebelum appanya Kyungsoo meninggal karena dibunuh, ia mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakangnya pada ku ketika aku kritis" semua mata membulat "Jadi pendonor itu appanya Kyungsoo?lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau appanya Kyungsoo mati dibunuh?"Hangeng menghela nafas berat dan mulai berucap.

"Kyungsoo putrinya Park Yoochun, pembela HAM yang jujur yang saat itu ia diberitakan mati karena di racun di dalam pesawat saat akan pergi ke China, kejadian itu terjadi saat kalian semua masih anak-anak jadi kalian tak akan ingat" semuanya mengangguk "Nee eomma bilang Yoochun ajushi mendonorkan sum-sumnya sebelum dia pergi kesana tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu hal itu. Makanya eomma dan appa selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo layaknya adik kandungku karena bukan hanya rasa terimakasih tapi juga karena mereka menyayangi Kyungsoo" tambah Sehun

"Hupff kasihan sekali Kyungsoo, dia sudah kehilangan ayah ketika masih sekolah dasar dan kehilangan satu-satunya orang berharga setelah appanya beberapa waktu lalu, Kyngsoo sabatang kara di dunia ini, yang dia punya hanya Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya" Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Hangeng, ia merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya yang egois selama ini "Walaupun Baekie tak bisa selalu ada tapi dia bisa mengerti dan menerima semuanya. Yang aku khawatirkan apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja disana?apa dia hidup bahagia bersama mereka?" Sehun menatap lurus.

'Kenapa harus jadi serumit ini?Mianhae Kyungie' batin Chanyeol "Sepertinya kita harus cepat bertindak agar Kangin ajushi mengetahui semuanya. Aku takut yang selama ini mengancam keselamatan Luhan, Lay, Baekie adalah mereka" semuanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Nee baiklah appa ikut dengan permainan kalian, tapi ingat jangan gegabah kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang termasuk anak buah yang hampir mencelakai Tao tadi" ucap Hangeng, ke-6 namja itu bersmirk ria.

"Baiklah kita bertemu lagi lusa, sekarang aku ingin melihat Tao, aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi" Kris menunjukan puppy eyesnya "Hyung tolong jangan pernah beraegyo" ucap Kai di sambut oleh Sehun "Dan jangan pernah mencobanya sekalipun" Kris merengut "Karena itu menjijikan" ucap ChenKaiHunChanHo berbarengan. "Hahahahahahhahahahaha" tawa Hangeng membahana diruangan itu disusul dengan kelima namja minus Kris yang hanya nge-derp ria.

.

.

Skip

"Mianhae chagi, maafkan eomma, eomma lalai hiks..hiks." Jaejong hanya bisa terdiam melihat Leeteuk yang terus menangis sambil memegang tangan putrinya, sudah 2 hari Xiumin belum juga sadarkan diri, sementara Tao untungnya baik-baik saja dan masih harus istirahat 1 minggu di rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah eonni jangan menangis lagi, ini bukan salah eonni. Mungkin memang sudah jalannya Xeokie kita menghadapi ujian seperti ini" ucap Jaejong memeluk leher Leeteuk "Nee benar eonni, sudah 2 hari eonni menangis, tak makan apapun nanti kalau eonni sakit bagaimana?"ucapnya Heechul mencoba menenangkan. "Nee eomma jangan nangis lagi, cepatlah istirahat dan makan agar Chen oppa tak khawatir" ucap Tao yang tengah berbaring di kasur sebelah. Mau tau kenapa Tao bisa satu kamar dengan Xiumin? Jawabannya adalah setelah mengetahui penyebab yang menimpa Xiumin dan Tao mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar yang lebih besar dan menempatkan dua yeoja itu agar tetap satu kamar tanpa lolos dari pengawasan dengan alasan keselamatan mereka karena kejadian Tao dua hari yang lalu.

Tapi hal ini hanya diketahui oleh ke-6 namja plus Hangeng dan Heechul saja karena mereka butuh waktu untuk memberi tahu semuanya ketika waktunya tepat.

"Ak-aku merasa gagal Jongie, Chulie eonni kenapa Xeokie jadi seperti ini?ini semua salahku yang tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik hingga harus kehilangan" ucap Leeteuk sambil sesenggukan "Tenanglah noona, taka da gunanya menangisi hal yang sudah terjadi, lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana Xeokie setelah siuman nanti. Dan ini sudah jelas bukan salahmu, aku merasakan ada keganjilan disini. Jadi kau tenanglah, tegarlah seperti Daeie putramu noona" nasehat Yunho panjang lebar. Leeteukpun mengangguk dan berhenti menangis "Gomaho Yun, kau benar" senyum terpatri diwajah cantik yeoja paruh baya itu. "Nah sekarang kita pulang dulu yeobo,kau harus istirahat dan membenahi dirimu" Kangin merangkul istrinya dan berpamitan keluar kamar rawat XiuTao.

.

.

"SHIREO"seorang namja tengah berteriak sekarang "Sampai kapanpun aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengan yeoja iblis itu apa lagi sampai berkencan dan memanjakannya. iikhh" Sang namja bergidik ngeri "Ck, dengar dulu Kai, kau melakukan ini sampai perjodohanmu tiba dan disitu kita buat mereka malu di hadapan semua orang" ucap Suho yang tadi diteriaki Kai. "Nee benar Kai, lagi pula kau hanya bersandiwara mencintainya kok tidak sulit kan?" tambah Kris "Tidak sulit katamu hyung? Bagaimana jika kau ada diposisiku?" tanya Kai balik "Beruntungnya aku tidak ada diposisimu"Kai mendengus sebal dengan jawaban Kris.

"Ayolah Kkamjong hanya 3 bulan lagi sebelum pertunanganmu"Tambah Sehun "Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin cepat menyelesaikan semuanya?" suara berat Chanyeol menambah ke-depresian Kai "Tapi ini 3 bulan hyung, bayangkan saja 3 bulan itu lama. Dan bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku karena menganggap aku mencintainya" tambah Kai.

"Lakukan saja itung-itung bonus untukmu Kai" celetuk Sehun dengan senyum konyolnya "YA maknae yadong, kau mau menumbalkanku pada iblis eoh?".

**To Be Continue**

**Anyeong semuanyaaaaaa…..**

**Masih ingatkah dengan ff ini? (R: Tidak! H: yahhh..hikss..hiks..) *apa seehhh.. **

**Hheee moga masih pada inget dan setia menantikan kelanjutannya ya :D mianhae kalo hira updatenya lama soalnya lagi pusing dengan jadwal manggung yang padet *Manggung di jamban*Plak…**

**Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae karena hira baru update sekarang karena semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan neee..**

**IT'S TIME TO….**

**BALAS REVIEWWWWWW..**

: Enaknya digimanain ya Kyungsoo? *smirk bareng Kyu* eh apa hubungannya coba?* waaahhh ternyata bias chingu Kyungsoo yaa? Kita lihat ajja gimana nasib uri Kyungie selamjutnya nee hhhheeee…jeongmal gomawo untuk pemberitahuannya itu sangat bermanfaat buat hira and pengetahuan baru buat hira hheee.. hira masukin cuci darah soalnya waktu itu punya temen yang sodaranya kena penyakit leukemia ini dan di sarankan cuci darah juga walaupun sepaket sama kemo dll… yang ternyata fungsinya cuci darah hanya untuk membantu mempertahankan hidupnya :D and di drama korea pernah nonton yang leukemia itu cuci darah juga :D

Ulala : Iya ya kebanyakan konflik ya? Hhaaa emang hira sengaja bikin gini tapi apa focus ke kaisoonya jadi hilangkah?

SyJessi22 : Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat reviewnya…. And terus review and baca ff hira nee…nee.. *wink :D yepzz disini jadi ga cuman xiumin yang kena bahaya tapi tao juga karena dia pemilik bukti, iya awas ajja ntar hira suruh Kyu appa buat asah golok and liatin depan muka mereka *liatindoank :D Pasti chingu LuLayBaekSoo bakalan berjuang ampe penentuan akhir dimana Kyungsoo bisa atu tidak untuk masih bersama mereka hhhaaaaa... *kok ketawa ya?asa nista jadinya.?..:D

Guest : Ni hira udahupdate kok :D mianhae kalo nunggunya lama hheeee… Happy ending ya?eummm….let me think first. Kalo untuk banyaknya chapter hira belum bisa nentuin :D keep review nee.. Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat reviewnya..

KaiSa : OOooooo…sembuh di dunia ya? Let see then okay… iya udah tiga bulan malah kaburnya mereka ttu cuman hira sekip ajja :D Cip…Cip… hira pasti semangat kalo banyak yang ripiu :D

**Oke balas review sudah dan sekarang tinggal…**

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat reviewnya and dah pantengin selalu ini ep-ep walaupun penulisnya lama update :D untuk chap depan kayaknya balik lagi ke Kyungsoo yang agy atit _ *bow REVIEW=SPIRIT TO CONTINUE THE STORY**

**See you in the next story :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**** little bit hurt**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**SEBELUMNYA HIRA MAU BILANG BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL YANG UDAH REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ^_^ REVIEW KALIAN BIKIN HIRA SEMANGAT BUAT LANJUTIN CERITANYA HHHEEE… KEEP REVIEW YA YANG UDAH BACA FF ABSURD NAN MEMUSINGKAN INI :D JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tolong selamatkan dia. Dia memang bukan keluargaku tapi keluarganya sudah terlalu baik dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang tolong nyonya selamatkan dia!" **Kaisoo and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

_Previous chapter_

"_Ayolah Kkamjong hanya 3 bulan lagi sebelum pertunanganmu"Tambah Sehun "Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin cepat menyelesaikan semuanya?" suara berat Chanyeol menambah ke-depresian Kai "Tapi ini 3 bulan hyung, bayangkan saja 3 bulan itu lama. Dan bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku karena menganggap aku mencintainya" tambah Kai._

"_Lakukan saja itung-itung bonus untukmu Kai" celetuk Sehun dengan senyum konyolnya "YA maknae yadong, kau mau menumbalkanku pada iblis eoh?"._

.

.

Chapter 6

Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memijit pelipis mereka karena sudah pusing dengan keteguhan Kai. "Ya sudah kalau begitu kita sudahi saja sampai disini. Kita mengetahui bukti-bukti kemudian kita dalam bahaya besar terlebih para yeoja kita di luar sana akan lebih menderita begitu?" ucapan kris sontak membuat semuanya terdiam.

Hening sesaat, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga satu suara memecah keheningan "Baiklah hyung aku akan melakukannya" ucap Kai sontak membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya "Serius Kai?" Suho memastikan dan Kai mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita bergerak sekarang" ucap Kris dengan smirk yang terpatri diwajahnya.

.

.

"Chagi kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang yeoja kepada putrinya yang baru saja membuka mata sejak tak sadarkan diri 1 minggu yang lalu karena pendarahan hebat yang ia alami yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Sang yeoja berusaha menetralkan penglihatannya yang masih kabur dan mencari dimana suara yang memanggilnya hingga terlihat jelas seorang yeoja paruh baya yang rupawan tengah trsenyum memandangnya "E-eomma!" panggilnya.

"Nee Xiu, ini eomma chagi" ucap Jaejong sambil meraih tangan putrinya "Eomma aku dimana?"tanya Xiumin "Kau di rumah sakit chagi" sekejap bayangan kilasan kejadian yang menyesakkan berputar bagaikan roll film di kepala Xiumin.

Xiumin memegang perutnya yang kini terasa datar dan tak ada kehidupan disana. Ia memejamkan matanya menelusuri lekuk perutnya berharap ia salah, tapi ternyata semuanya benar dan nyata. Tak terasa bulir bening menetes dari matanya "Xeokie chagi, kenapa menangis?" Jaejong mengusap air mata putrinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Eomma, apakah dia masih ada dinisi? rasanya sakit" Jaejoong terkesiap sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengatakan hal ini tapi Xiumin harus mengetahuinya pikirnya "Xeokie sayang, yang sabar ya nak. Aegyamu sudah bahagia disisi tuhan. Tuhan punya rencana lain yang lebh indah untuk Xeokie" mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

"Setelah ini Chen pasti membenciku karena aku yang ceroboh eomma, aku..aku tak becus menjadi seorang istri dan gagal menjadi seorang ibu, eomma aku benar-benar tak berguna" Xiumin tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir "Bahkan membahagiakan orang-orang yang kucintai saja aku tak bisa terlebih Chen aku benar-benar tak berguna untuknya eomma" Jaejong menggeleng "A-ani, semua ini bukan salah Xeokie, semua ini takdir tuhan chagi. Tuhan ingin Xeokie lebih kuat dan tegar lagi. chagi, eomma tahu perasaanmu tapi ingat suamimu, dia akan sangat terpukul dengan kau yang lemah seperti ini" ucap Jaejong sambil terisak.

.

.

KREK!

Terdengar pintu terbuka, dan masuklah sesosok namja tampan dibalut jas putih yang sudah pasti ia adalah seorang dokter. "Permisi nyonya saya ingin memeriksa pasien tercinta saya disini" ucap Chen dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri diwajahnya, membuat sang mertua terkekeh dibuatnya "Silahkan uisa" Jaejong mempersilahkan menantunya "Eomma ke lobi dulu nee, mau ambil titipan appa" keduanyapun mengangguk.

Chen menoleh kearah ranjang sebelah yang ditempati Tao dan ternyata yeoja panda itu tengah tertidur pulas. "Bagaimana keadaan my lovely patient eum? Merindukan her lovely doctor kah?" Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecil.

Jujur saja hatinya masih sakit dengan kehilangan bayi yang dikandungnya dan suami yang begitu tegar ingin menghiburnya, Xiumin sangat berterimakasih ia memiliki dan dimiliki seorang namja bernama Kim Jongdae ini. Walaupun posesive dan pencemburu akut ia adalah sosok dewasa dan kuat sebagai tempat Xiumin bersandar mengeluhkan segala sesak dihatinya dan berbagi denganya. Chen selalu membuat Xiumin bahagia walaupun tak ada kehidupan yang bahagia selamanya tapi Xiumin tetaplah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan selalu bersama Chen. Namun ia merasa ia mengecewakan suaminya dengan keguguran yang ia alami.

Chen meraih tangan istrinya lembut mengerti akan perasaan dan pikiran Xiuminnya yang tengah berkecamuk "Yeobo" panggilnya lembut "Hmm" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Xiumin.

"Kau tahu?kalau kehidupan ini ibarat seperti roda yang tengah berputar?" Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Terkadang keadaan hidup kita bisa di atas lalu sedikit demi sedikit berputar kebawah dan kembali lagi keatas. Tuhan bukan mempermainkan, tapi Tuhan tengah menguji, ada kalanya roda kehidupan kita berputar kebawah menandakan Tuhan ingin menguji kita dengan sesuatu yang membuat kita memilih apakah kita akan menjadi lebih baik atau berputus asa dan menjadi lebih buruk hingga hancur. Tapi ada kalanya arah roda kita keatas yang menandakan bagaimana caranya kita bersyukur atas segalanya hingga roda berjalan lambat sehingga kita bisa stagnan di atas lebih lama" Xiumin menitikan air matanya kembali saat ia merasa ia mulai mengerti arti ucapan Chen.

"Hidup itu memang pilihan tapi tetap kita harus memilih yang baik sayang, kesusahan dan kesenangan, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan semua itu adalah ujian Tuhan-".

"Dan semua itu tergantung bagaimana kita bersyukur, menerima dan menghadapinya"potong Xiumin yang disambut senyuman oleh Chen.

"Nee chagi, kau benar. Memang butuh waktu untuk menangis dan menerima semua kenyataan yang terjadi tapi kita tak boleh berlama-lama terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang akan menghancurkan kita-".

"Kita harus bangkit berdiri dan berdiri lagi selama kita masih mempunyai Tuhan dan orang yang kita cintai sebagai penguat kita dan tak henti-hentinya memberinya kebahagiaan dengan adanya kita disisinya" Chen dan Xiumin menoleh kearah suara berasal. Disana ada Tao yang tengah tersenyum dan duduk bersila di ranjangnya.

"Nee kau benar Tao!" Chen meng-iyakan ucapan Tao sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Xiumin yang terharu mendengar ucapan Chen dan Tao diakhir tiba-tiba membuka lebar tangannya meminta pelukan suaminya. Melihat reaksi istrinya Chen mendekat dan memeluk Xiumin hangat.

"Gomawo telah berada disisku, gomawo karena tak pernah meninggalkanku, gomawo untuk segala yang telah kau lakukan untukku yeobo, walaupun masih sulit untukku menerima tapi selama kau ada disisku dan juga keluarga dan teman-teman, aku akan berusaha semampuku. Mianhae dengan aku yang telah mengecewakanmu" Chen menggeleng dalam dekapan Xiumin "Ani kau tak pernah mengecewakanku sayang".

"Jeongmal saranghae nae yeobo!" ucap Xiumin diakhir "Nado Xiu, nado saranghae".

Melihat adegan ChenMin dihadapanya membuat Tao meneteskan air mata saking terharu. Iapun menghapus air matanya dan mulai merengek tak jelas "Hweeeeee.. Tao iri, Tao juga ingin dipeluk Kris ge. Gege cepatlah pulang!" rengek Tao manja sambil memukul kecil bantal rumah sakit membuat pasangan yang tengah bermesraan dihadapannya terkekeh geli dan melepaskan pelukannya.

GREP seseorang melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Tao yang sudah lumayan besar entah sejak kapan ia ada disitu, membuat sang empunya terkejut "Wae baby? Kangen suamimu yang tampan ini eoh?" Tao terkejut ditengah aksi merengeknya sementara Kris tengah menggodanya sekarang. "Gege!" Tao mendengus "Tolong ralat kenarsisanmu tuan" sambil membuang pandanganya kea rah lain "Nee nee jangan marah baby" ucap Kris sambil mengelus perut buncit Tao. Akhirnya mereka tersenyum bersama.

.

.

Kini seorang yeoja tengah terbaring di kamar rumah sakit karena kemoterapi yang akan di jalankannya hari ini, ini adalah kali ke dua Kyungsoo melakukan kemoterapi. Jika waktu pertama ia ditemani Lay,maka sekarang ia ditemani Baekhyun kaena pesan Lay yang meminta agar Kyungsoo ditemani karena Kyungsoo sempat stress.

"Baekie!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam erat lengan Baekhyun "Nee Kyungie jangan takut nee, aku disini menemanimu" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti walaupun dapat Baekhyun rasakan tangannya dingin dan gemetar. Dokterpun masuk dan menghampiri Kyungsoo "Tenanglah nona, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap sang dokter menenangkan.

Seketika dokter yang di bantu suster membuka pakaian belakang Kyungsoo untuk menyuntikan obat keras yang biasa digunakan untuk kemoterapi ke bagian tulang belakang Kyungsoo. "Akkhh!" pekik Kyungsoo tertahan. Dan setelahnya badannya mulai mendingin dan bergetar hebat tak lupa keringat yang bercucuran dan erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir plumnya. Baekhyun yang menemani Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangisnya agar tak meledak ditempat karena Kyungsoo yang terus mengerang kesakitan dan kini mulai terisak menangis merasa tak tahan dengan semua yang sedang ia jalani kini. Baekhyun amat perihatin dnegan kedaan Kyungsoo sekarang "Tenanglah Kyungie" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Dan seketiak ia terdiam.

.

.

Baekhyun Pov on

"Akhh!"kudengar pekiknya tertahan. Badannya mulai mendingin dan bergetar hebat. Aku tahu ia amat sangat kesakitan sekarang, mendengar cerita Lay eonni beberapa waktu lalu. Ku elus surai hitamnya bermaksud menenangkannya. Tapi ketika aku mengelus surainya yang indah itu, aku amat sangat ingin menangis. 'Ya tuhan ini rambut Kyungie' batinku menjerit ketika kulihat rambutnya yang begitu banyak rontok di tanganku. Dan sedikit ku tolehkan pandanganku menatap lantai, benar saja rambutnya berjatuhan karena reaksi obat yang keras.

Ku tahan rasa sakit yang benar-benar mendera hatiku sekarang, Kyungsoo adalah dongsaengku walaupun kami tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, aku mencintainya, menyayanginya sepenuh hati layaknya saudara sedarah, begitupun juga dirinya. Tapi melihatnya seperti ini sekarang membuatku pilu, lihatlah sekarang dirinya mulai mengerang dan terisak karena kesakitan terlebih rambutnya mulai berjatuhan lagi.

Tuhan tolonglah selamatkan Kyungie ku. Doaku dalam hati yang tak pernah sekalipun terlewatkan. Baekhyun PoV end

Setelah muntah-muntah akhirnya badan Kyungsoo melemas dan tak sadarkan diri hingga dokter dan suster memindahkannya keruang rawat.

.

.

"Lay hari ini kita jadi ke rumah sakit kan?" Lay menoleh kearah Luhan yang baru saja mengantar pesanan terakhirnya karena siftnya sudah berakhir. "Nee" jawab Lay singkat dan seketika mengundang tanya di benak Luhan "Ada apa Lay?" tanya Luhan khawatir "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungie?".

Diam

Lay hanya terdiam. "Lay jawab aku" Luhan mengguncang pundak Lay. "Hannie.." Luhan makin tak mengerti "Waeyo Lay?katakanlah apa yang sedang mengganggumu sekarang? Aku janji aku akan menerima semua keluhanmu Lay, kitakan saudara!" yakin Luhan yang membuat Lay mau tak mau harus menceritakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kyungie, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia tidak bisa diselamatkan?".

Mata Luhan membulat dengan penuturan Lay "Apa maksudmu Lay?kita harus yakin dan percaya kalau Kyungie pasti sembuh. Kau tahukan di yeoja yang kuat?" Lay mengangguk "Kau tahu waktu itu saat aku selesai menemani Kyungie, dokter memintaku ke ruangannya"

Flashback On

"Ada apa dengan dongsaeng saya uisa?" tanya seorang yeoja berambut gelombang dengan warna dark brownnya yang biasa dipanggil Lay.

Dokter menghela nafas beratmembuat yeoja dihadapannya semakin bingung "Yixing-ssi, apakah Kyungsoo bisa tinggal di rumah sakit saja tanpa harus bekerja lagi?" kening Lay berkerut "Sebenarnya ada apa uisa?kami sudah melarangnya bekerja tapi ia masih saja keras kepala" Dokter terdiam sesaat "Adik anda, kondisinya semakin menurun setiap harinya dan ini tidak baik bagi penyakitnya nona, Kyungsoo bisa drop sewaktu-waktu karena hal itu dan mengingat sepertinya ia sedang banyak pikiran maka kondisinya akan bertambah buruk. Dan kemoterphy sudah tak bisa lagi di lanjutkan karena hal itu. Aku ingin dia di rumah sakit saja sambil menunggu usaha terakhir kita yaitu menemukan sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok untuknya, karena mungkin kemo sudah tidak bisa kita lakukan lagi nanti. Bahkan jika Kyungsoo tak mau berhenti kejadian lebih buruk akan mengancam nyawanya dengan cepat"

Lay tercengang tak emnyangka dengan ucapan panjang lebar sang uisa "Bersiaplah menghadapi sesuatu yang buruk nona, karena manusia hanya bisa bergantug pada tuhan walaupun kita sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin" tubuh Lay bergetar mencoba untuk tak menangis "Baiklah uisa, jika harus dirawat maka saya akan mengikutinya. Tolong berusahalah semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya"sang dokter mengangguk dan dengan itu Lay keluar meninggalkan ruangan sang dokter.

Flashback off

Luhan terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi sekarang. Airmatanya mulai mengalir walaupun tak terisak, sakit, hanya itu yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Keduanya terus terdiam dalam keheningan beberapa saat hingga satu suara menyadarkannya "Hei, kenapa belum pulang?bukankah kalian sudah selesai bekrja?" Itu Zelo salah satu karyawan di restoran tempat Luhan dan Lay bekerja. "Nee kami akan pulang sekarang" ucap Luhan dan Lay bersamaan.

SKIP..

SKIP..

Dua bulan sudah berlalu semenjak Kyungsoo di anjurkan beristirahat di rumah sakit. Kini ia tengah bosan dengan keadaan rumah sakit yang menurutnya semakin hari semakin mengurungnya layaknya seorang nara pidana. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin kurus, kulit yang semakin pucat serta rambut yang makin menipis maka ia selalu memakai penutup kepalanya agar rambutnya tak bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia berjalan menghampiri jendela ruang rawatnya.

Sekarang ia tengah melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela, sungguh ia sangat kesepian dan merindukan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai hingga saat ini, ia rindu dengan tawanya, manjanya, overprotektifnya dan ia rindu semua yang ada pada dirinya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun melupakan orang yang sangat berarti baginya, yang selalu egois akan dirinya dan selalu mengklaim bahwa ia adalah miliknya.

"Oppa sedang apa kau sekarang? Apa kau hidup dengan baik dan bahagia disana?mianhae telah membuatmu kecewa. Semoga kau selalu bahagia. Oppa..saranghae" ucapnya lirih tanpa mengetahui sesosok yeoja dengan perut yang membuncit, dengan surai pirangnya yang ia ikat seperti pony tail itu yang tengah mengandung hampir menginjak enam bulan tiga hari lagi sedang berdiri di belakanynya dan tengah mendengar ucapannya berusaha menahan tangis agar terlihat kuat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Tak ingin terus bungkam akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat menerpa mereka "Anyeong" Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang "Lulu eonni!" seru Kyungsoo senang dan sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya manja "Aku kesepian disini" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu mengundang tawa Luhan dan tangannya untuk mencubit pipinya karena gemas.

"Isshhh appo eonni" rengeknya lagi manja "Mianhae, habisnya Kyungie lucu sekali sih, eonni jadi gemas" merekapun tertawa bersama.

Sementara itu..

.

.

Di rumah mungil yang mereka tinggali bersama seorang yeoja bersurai dark brownnya tengah melamun hingga tak menyadari seseorang tengah menghampirinya

GREP memegang bahu yeoja yang tengah melamun tadi "Lay eonni"panggilnya "Baekie sedang apa?kenapa melamun?" Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya menundukan wajah, Lay yang terheran-heran ikut menuju kemana arah pandang Baekhyun.

BINGGO!

Ia melihat sebuah buku kecil yang biasa kita sebut tabungan. Lay meraih buku tersebut "Sudah tidak cukup ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa terasa air mata telah mengalir dipipi putihnya "Bagaimana ini eonni?" Lay menghela nafas sesaat. Iapun bingung, bingung dengan keadaan yang tengah menghimpit mereka. Biaya Kyungsoo sangatlah mahal belum lagi Luhan yang tengah mengandung dan biaya hidup mereka sehari-hari. Bukan mereka mempermasalahkan semua itu tapi yang kini mereka permasalahkan adalah bagaimana cara agar Kyungsoo bisa terus diobati dan kandungan Luhan yang selalu sehat, tanpa membuat mereka merasa khawatir.

"Sudah jangan sedih lagi nee?" Lay mengusap airmata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya "Tenanglah chagi, semuanya pasti ada jalan keluar selama kita berusaha" Baekhyun terkesiap, ia menyadari ucapan eonninya itu benar "Nee, eonni kita hanya perlu berusaha lebih giat lagi" ucapnya menghadirkan senyuman yang membuat Lay merasa tenang dan kuat kembali untuk terus berusaha "Nee kita harus tetap semangat" ucap Lay sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara, "Nee FIGHTIIING" ucap mereka bersamaan diikuti dengan tawa setelahnya.

"Kajja kita akan ke rumah sakit kan hari ini? Kita sudah janji akan berkumpul disana kan Baekie?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Eonni!" panggil Kyungsoo "Waeyo chagi?" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tengah mengupas apel hingga menghentikan kegiatan mengupas apelnya "Kapan Baekie dan Lay eonni datang?" rengeknya manja "Sebentar lagi mereka pasti sampai" hibur Luhan, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak hati dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang sangat manja dan ceria hari ini, ia merasakan sebuah keganjilan yang benar-benar tak ingin ia rasakan.

Tapi ia menutupi dan berusaha menepisnya dengan berkata tak akan terjadi apapun dengan Kyungsoo batinnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua orang yeoja yang tengah ditunggu-tunggu tadi dengan senyuman lebarnya "Waah panjang umur sekali, baru saja Kyungie menanyakan kalian, eh kalian tiba" Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Waaahhh ternyata ada yang rindu pada kita Baekie, padahal tanda tangan kita sudah sold out" ucap Lay disambut anggukan Baekhyun "Hmm sombong sekali eonni" cibir Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat mereka tertawa bersama lagi dengan percakapan yang menyenangkan hari itu, walaupun hati ke tiga yeoja yang berada disitu tengah tidak enak dengan yeoja yang tengah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Eonnideul,Baekie"panggil Kyungsoo "Bolehkah Kyungie meminta satu permintaan?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan hampa "Apa itu? Jika eonni bisa, eonni akan berusaha mengabulkannya" Jawab Luhan diikuti dengan anggukan Lay, tapi Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jinjja!"Kyungsoo meyakinkan ucapan eonnideulnya "Nee" jawab Lay dan Luhan bersamaan tapi Baekhyun tetap diam "Baekie bagaimana?" Baekhyun tercekat dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, jujur perasaannya amatlah sangat takut sekarang ini, dengan susah payah Baekhyun mengangguk. "A-aku.. ingin pulang kerumah"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung ketiga yeoja yang mendengarnya merasa terhantam, lengkap sudah ketakutan mereka sekarang. Namun Luhan tetap berusaha tenang, tak mau pendarahan seperti waktu lalu, karena tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Kenapa? Apa Kyungie tidak betah di rumah sakit?" tanya Lay "Kyungie bosan ya hampir tiap pagi hingga sore hari sendiri disini?" tanya Baekhyun "Mianhae nee, kami datang selalu petang karena memikirkan diri sendiri" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat menyanggah ucapn Baekhyun "A-ani, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian, jeball hanya satu hari saja" oh Kyungsoo tak tahukah kau ketiga yeoja dihadapanmu ini tengah menjerit dengan hati mereka yang sakit? merintih pada tuhan agar tak kehilanganmu?

"Aku ingin seharian bersama kalian dirumah, bagaimana? Kita tidur bersama, masak bersama, melakukan aktivitas menyenangkan bersama dan bagaimana kalau kita berendam air panas bersama? Jeball, ku mohon ya..ya..ya.. sekaliiii saja" ucapnya dengan jurus puppy eyesnya yang selalu manjur, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini, karena mereka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bersamaan.

Lay, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya berusaha menahan tangis yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar dan perasaan takut yang ingin meledak. Sesaat mereka saling bertatapan kemudian mereka mengangguk serempak "Eonni ke ruang dokter dulu nee, memastikan apakah Kyungie boleh pulang atau tidak untuk sehari" Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar ucapn Lay, "Tapi ingat hanya sehari, setelah itu kita kembali lagi kesini, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu Kyungie" interrupsi Baekhyun "Nee..nee arasso eomma aku mengerti" jawab kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

.

.

Lay keluar dari ruangan dokter, ia berjalan gontai di lorang rumah sakit dan teruduk lemas disebuah kursi penunggu "Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Suho oppa..hiks..oppa..aku membutuhkanmu hiks..hiks.." pertahanannya runtuh, isakan lolos dari mulutnya yang sedari tadi mati-matian ia menahannya.

Praaangg! Sebuah gelas yang tengah dipegang jatuh tiba-tiba ke lantai "Waeyo hyung?" tanya seorang namja "Yi-yixing" gumamnya masih terdnegar oleh namja yang memanggilnya "Ada apa Suho hyung?katakan" namja yang dipanggil Suho itu hanya menatap datar "Perasaan ku tak enak tentang Yixing, apa yang tengah menimpanya Sehun?" Sehun tercekat, perasaan yang tengah Suho alami tak jauh beda dengan apa yang tengah ia alami pada Luhannya. "Sudah hyung kita lanjut mencari saja nee?" sambil mengelus punggung Suho bermaksud menenangkannya. Suho mengangguk mengerti segera keluar menyusul Sehun untuk melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

.

.

Lay masih terus menangis hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya "Eonni!" suara yang amat ia kenali masuk kependengarannya. Lay mengusap kasar airmatanya "Nee Baekie! Kajja kita pulang, dokter sudah mengizinkannya tapi hanya satu hari saja" alis Baekhyun menaikan alisnya melihat keadaan Lay yang ganjil dimatanya "Waeyo eonni? Apa yang terjadi?apa yang dokter katakan? Jangan berbohong padaku, ku mohon" pinta Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Lay, percumah menyembuyikan semua ini dari seorang Baekhyun pikirnya "Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak boleh pulang karena kondisinya bertambah buruk Baekie, dokter hampir menyerah dengan kemoteraphy yang mereka jalankan"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak saking kagetnya "Dokter hanya bisa pasrah sekarang dan melakukan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan" ucap Lay disertai isakannya. Tubuh Baekhyun merosot seketika dihadapan Lay dan hanya menangis dalam diam. Tatapannya kosong dengan air mata yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya. "K-kenapa? Harus seperti ini?" lirihnya.

Setelah puas menangis, mereka segera beranjak ke kamar Kyungsoo di rawat untuk membawanya pulang.

.

.

"Yeeeeeee akhirnya sampai dirumah" ucap Kyungsoo girang, sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum, senyum palsu yang mereka perlihatkan. "Kyungie istirahatlah, aku akan mandi dulu" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kita mandi sama-sama ya eonni! jeball" mohonnya, yang dihadiahi dengan anggukan kikuk dari mereka semua.

"Kalian kenapa?apa kalian tidak senang dengan permintaanku?mianhae nee kalau begitu tidak usah" Kyungsoo menunduk dalam. Luhan menyikut Baekhyun "A-ani kami senang kok, kajja mandi sama-sama" menarik lengan Kyungsoo kedalam, dan mereka memutuskan untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dan mengabaikan perasaan mereka dulu untuk saat ini.

"Hahahahahahaa.. itu sangat memalukan" terdengar suara tawa dari arah kamar mandi, ya mereka sekarang tengah mandi bersama, berendam dalam satu bak mandi berukuran sedang. Karena tubuh mereka sama-sama kecil jadi mereka dapat masuk bersama dan duduk saling berhadapan mengelilingi bak mandi, terdengar suara tawa karena candaan dan juga kelakuan mereka yang lucu.

Selesai mandi, mereka duduk berjejer dengan Luhan berada paling denpan, lalu Baekhyun , Kyungsoo dan terakhir Lay. "Kenapa aku harus didepan Kyungie?padahalkan aku ingin menyisir rambut Kyungie" rengek Baekhyun "Aku ingin menyisir rambut Baekie" jawab Kyungsoo "Rambut kita sudah sama-sama panjang ya!" ucap Lay memperhatikan rambut Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan dirinya yang sudah sama-sama panjang menyentuh butt mereka.

Merekapun menyisir rambut secara beruntun kecuali Luhan yang diam karena disisir oleh Baekhyun. Ketika tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas sisir-menyisir rambut Lay terdiam sesaat, melihat sisirnya yang baru saja dia gunakan menyisir rambut Kyungsoo telah terpenuhi oleh rambut Kyungsoo ditambah rambut Kyungsoo yang berjatuhan kebawah, padahal sisirnya sangatlah bersih barusan. Lay menutup mulutnya sesaat, membersihkan sisirnya dengan tangan yang bergetar, air mata kembali jatuh tanpa mereka ketahui, ya Lay menangis dalam diam.

Mereka makan malam bersama dengan menu yang special dari biasanya karena Kyungsoo yang meminta masih diirngi canda dan tawa mereka. Setelah makan malam mereka membentag kasur berjejer seperti biasa, dan kali ini Kyungsoo meminta Baekhyun memeluknya ketika tertidur "Baekie,aku ingin dipeluk" masih dengan manjanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyungsoo hingga terdengar nafas teratur dari Kyungsoo menandakan yeoja itu tengah nyaman dan terlelap dalam tudurnya.

Baekhyun mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo yang mengahalangi wajahnya, sedang luhan yang berada dibelakang Kyungsoo mengelus rambutnya. Hingga Baekhyun menahan tangannya, ternyata tangan Luhan telah terpenuhi oleh rambut Kyungsoo mata keduanya membulat, kerontokan rambut Kyungsoo melebihi biasanya.

"Lay apakah kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi?" Lay berbalik "Nee" jawabnya. Mereka bertiga kembali menangis, Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo "Andwe Kyungsoo, aku mohon jangan" Luhan ikut memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Sementara Lay kembali berbalik dan memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Malam itu adalah malam yang paling memilukan bagi Luhan, Lay terutama Baekhyun.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo telah kembali ke rumah sakit, dua hari lalu ia telah merasakan bahagia bersama eonnideulnya tapi tetap saja ia merasa kurang dan ingin terus berada dirumah yang membuatnya nyaman, bukan terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini karena sakit.

Wajahnya semakin hari makin pucat, lingkar hitam makin melebar dikedua matanya. Sementara Baekhyun, Luhan dan Lay telah bekerja seperti basa. Kini Kyungsoo tengah terduduk di ranjangnya memandangi jendela dengan langit yang cerah. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yag amat sangat menyakitkan di bagian tulang belakangnya. "Akh" pekiknya, berusaha menekan bel penmanggil suster di dekat kepala ranjangnya. Ia hanya mengangakan mulutnya, tak bisa bersuara dengan sakit yang ia rasakan setelah tadi merintih, dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan sakit yang hebat ia berusaha menekan bellnya tapi itu sulit baginya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tengkurap.

PRAKK! Baekhyun menjatuhkan alat makan siangnya, semua karyawan yang mendengar serempak melihat kearahnya. Perasaannya tak enak saat ini, bayang-bayang Kyungsoo yang tak pernah ia harapkan hadir dibenaknya. Segera ia membungkuk meminta maaf dan berlari keluar menuju rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa, tak peduli dengan panggilan sang pemilik resto dan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ia terus berlari. Menerobos jalanan yang cukup padat hingga tanpa sengaja Lay yang baru saja akan berangkat kerja melihatnya dan ikut berlari menyusulnya.

.

PRANG! Ditempat yang berbeda Sungmin heran dengan gelas yang ia bawa terjatuh tiba-tiba "Wae eomma?" tanya Sehun "K-Kyungsoo" ucapnya lirih "Eonni, gwenchana?" tanya Ryowook yang tengah berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin "Perasaanku tak enak Wokie, apa kau juga merasakannya?"Ryowook terdiam "Nee aku merasakannya, Luhan dan Baekhyun" sementara Heechul mulai terisak "Ying, kemana kau nak!" Sehun makin frustasi dengan semua ini, karena dirumah itu hanya ada Sungmin eommanya, Ryowook, Heechul dan dirinya saja. "Hunnie, tolong eomma cari Kyungsoo" isak Sungmin dalam pelukan putranya. Sehun mengangguk sambil mengelus punggung eommanya itu.

.

.

Luhan baru saja kembali dari toilet dan berbincang dengan suster yang merawat Kyungsoo disana hingga memutuskan kembali ke ruangan Kyungsoo.

TREK! Luhan mendorong pintu tersebut hingga matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi aneh, Luhan mengguncang tubuhnya tapi tak ada respon berkali-kali, iapun bergegas keluar ruangan dan berteriak memanggil suster. Suster yang tengah lewat segera masuk diikuti beberapa suster lainnya. "Cepat panggilkan dokter" teriak salah satu suster hingga seorang suster berlari dan kembali dengan dokter yang biasa menangani Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dokter?"Luhan panic sementara salah satu suster menahannya untuk mendekat "Keadaannya gawat cepat pindahkan dia ke ruang ICU" perintah sang dokter tegas. Luhan meronta melihat Kyungsoo dipindah-ruangkan dan itu sempat membuat dua orang suster yang menahannya kewalahan.

"Maaf anda tidak boleh masuk"tegas sang dokter ketika Luhan memaksa ingin menemani Kyungsoo. Lampu ICU menyala, Luhan duduk terdiam sambil menatap lurus dengan hampa, tak lupa dengan doa yang selalu ia ucap dalam hati. Ia merasa putus asa sekarang. Airmata menganak sungai dipipi putihnya. Ia sudah merasa tak sanggup dengan apa yang menimpa Kyungsoo, ia hanya berharap Kyungsoo masih bisa bersamanya. Di tengah-tengah kebimbangan hatinya Baekhyun datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal terlihat sekali yeoja mungil ini habis berlari.

"Hosshh.. Eonni~~hoshh..hosshh.." Luhan tercekat melihat Baekhyun ada dihadapannya. "Da-darimana kau-"

"Kami tahu hosh..dari..hoshh suster" Lay memotong pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Terlihat sekali Laypun sama seperti Baekhyun –habis berlari. "Lay boleh aku meminjam ponsel?" tanya Luhan. Lay memberikan ponselnya tanpa banyak bertanya. "Kyungsoo ada didalam".

DEG! DEG! Jantung Baekhyun dan Lay bertambah kecepatan karena habis berlari ditambah kabar Kyungsoo yang berada di ruang ICU. Mereka berjalan perlahan, menghampiri satu bagian ruang ICU yang hanya tertutup kaca-kaca sehingga mereka bisa melihat keadaan pasien dari luar. Luhan beranjak menjauh dan menekan tombol nomor kontak Tao tak lupa ia menyeting nomornya agar tetap rahasia. "Yeoboseo eonni" ucapnya tapi taka da jawaban dari seberang teleponnya. Luhan yang panic langsung to the point bicara pada Tao yang tak ia tahu bahwa yang sedang menerimanya bukanlah Tao.

"ANDWEEE! KYUNGSOO…" Seketika terdengar teriakan dari Baekhyun "Tenanglah Baekie, Kyungie akan baik-baik saja" Lay mencoba menenangkan. Tapi itu sulit karena mereka melihat sendiri dokter memakai pemicu jantung pada tubuh Kyungsoo, "KYUNGIEE JANGAN TINGGALIN BAEKIE, BAEKIE GA BISA TANPA KYUNGIEE"teriak Baekhyun lagi sambil menangis meraung-raung. "Tidak Baekie, Kyungie tak akan meninggalkan kita ia pasti akan tetap bersama kita" ucap Lay sambil terisak. "EONNI…EONNI, TOLONG BAEKIE SELAMATKAN KYUNGIE, JANGAN SAMPAI KYUNGIE TINGGALIN BAEKIEE..BAEKIE GA MAU SENDIRIAN, BAEKIE GA MAU KYUNGIE TINGGALIN" pekik Baekhyun yang akhirnya para suster membantu Baekhyun yang meraung-raung dengan Lay yang menangis pilu.

.

.

.

"Chagyaaaaa~~~" seorang yeoja tengah memanggil seseorang dengan rengekan yang sangat manja, tetapi bukannya senang seseorang yang di panggil chagya itu malah merasa jijik dan terus saja memperlihatkan wajah datarnya karena sudah jengah dengan yeoja menjijikan dihadapannya ini. "Kaii~~"panggil sang yeoja manja masih denganmemeluk lengan namja berjas abu-abu itu "Waeyo Krys? Kau tidak lihat aku baru selesai meeting?" sambil mendengus sebal "Aku ingin pergi ke butik untuk mencoba gaun pertunangan kita chagi" rengeknya. Kai menghela nafas dalam 'Kalau saja ini bukan usaha membongkar kedokmu, sungguh aku tak sudi melakukannya' batin Kai "Baiklah kita pergi besok ya! Aku masih ada kuliah setelah beres dari kantor" dusta Kai dan di sambut anggukan dari krystal walaupun dengan terpaksa.

BRAK!

Terdengar ruangan Kris dibuka dengan sangat tidak elitnya membuat sang empunya menghela nafas jengah "Kenapa lagi Kai?" Kai mendengus sebal "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hyung, menyebalkan. yeoja itu minta inilah itu lah arrrggghhh nerakaaaa" teriaknya frustasi. Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sudah ke-20 kalinya Kai mengeluh begini tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam. **~Kono machide meguriaatta imamo wasurenaiyo anohikara~** Ditengah rasa frustasi yang menimpa Kai dan Kris yang hanya terdiam tiba-tiba suara ponsel yang berdering mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Ponselmu hyung!"tanya Kai "Bukan itu ponsel Tao, ada yang menelponnya tapi nomornya dirahasiakan" ucapnya "Angkat saja hyung siapa tahu itu dari penjahat yang waktu itu mengejarnya dan bermaksud mengancamnya kali ini" Krispun mengangguk dan menekan tombol yes tak lupa menyalakan loudspeaker di ponsel tersebut dan menyalakan perekam suara sebagai bukti nantinya.

"Yeoboseo eonni" mereka tercengang dengan suara yeoja dari seberang sambungan telpon, suara yang sangat mereka kenal dan mereka cari selama ini. Ya itu suara Luhan batin Kris dan Kai bersamaan. Mereka hanya terdiam mendengar suara Luhan yang langsung berbicara tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Eonni.. aku mau mau minta bantuan lagi..hiks..aku harap eonni bisa membantuku" ucapnya sambil menangis. Disela-sela tangis Luhan terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang tengah meraung-raung dan seorang lagi yang tengah menangis. "ANDWEEE! KYUNGSOO" kedua namja yang tengah menerima telpon itu langsung tercengang -Suara Baekie- batin mereka lagi "Tenanglah Baekie, Kyungie akan baik-baik saja" kini suara Lay yang terdengar "KYUNGIEE JANGAN TINGGALIN BAEKIE, BAEKIE GA BISA TANPA KYUNGIEE"teriak Baekhyun lagi sambil menangis meraung-raung. "Tidak Baekie, Kyungie tak akan meninggalkan kita ia pasti akan tetap bersama kita" ucap Lay sambil terisak. "EONNI…EONNI, TOLONG BAEKIE SELAMATKAN KYUNGIE, JANGAN SAMPAI KYUNGIE TINGGALIN BAEKIEE..BAEKIE GA MAU SENDIRIAN, BAEKIE GA MAU KYUNGIE TINGGALIN" pekik Baekhyun di sertai tangis pilu dari Lay. Kris dan Kai membulatkan matanya sempurna. Jantung Kai berpacu tiga kali lipat mendengar ucapan di belakang si penelpon.

"Eonni kami butuh donor sumsum tulang belakang" sambungnya lagi "T-tolong bantu kami mencari pendonor eonni. Kyungie…. Keadaannya sudah sangat gawat sekarang, eonni sudah dulu ya Baekie sedang histeris eonni". Plip Luhan memutus sambungan telponnya sebelum Kris membuka mulutnya.

Tubuh Kai menegang, wajahnya berubah pucat, Kai benar-benar shock sekarang. Walaupun samar tapi masih terdengar jelas suara-suara yang memilukan di balik pembicaraan Luhan tadi. Rahangnya mengeras tangannya terkepal hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Sedang Kris hanya terdiam, memandang datar dan hampa.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya hanya terdiam tanpa ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan sedikitpun, sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

TREK! Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Kris "Mianhae hyung, dari tadi kuketuk tak ada yang menjawab jadi kubuka saja" seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan pokerface yang selalu ia tunjukan pada semua orang kecuali orang terdekatnya tengah tersenyum kearah Kris dan Kai yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ya itu Sehun.

Melihat ekspresi yang ganjil dari keduanya seorang namja dibelakang Sehun dengan angel smilenya memulai pembicaraan "Ada apa hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho, taka da jawaban Kai berjalan melewati Suho dan Sehun tanpa melihat dan berbicara sepatah katapun. BLAMM pintu tertutup dengan cukup keras. Kris terdiam, sementara Kai telah pergi dengan dua orang yang terlihat bingung saat ini.

HoHun melihat kearah Kris bersamaan, tatapan mereka mengatakan bahwa katakan ada apa sebenarnya. Kris menghela nafas berat "Hubungi Chanyeol sekarang" titah Kris membuat HoHun itu mengerutkan alisnya "Aissshhhh sudah hubungi dia dulu nanti kujelaskan" Suho mengambil ponselnya di saku dan mulai menghubungi Chanyeol.

Kini mereka berempat tengah berkumpul. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, namun Suho dan Sehun hanya mengendikan bahunya tanda merekapun belum tahu apa-apa. Kris hanya diam, jujur pikiran dan hatinya kacau sekarang ini mendengar keadaan Luhan,Lay, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Terutama Kyungsoo, Kris tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada salah satu mahasisiwi favoritnya itu. Kris mulai memnyalakan rekaman pembicaraan Luhan pada ponsel Tao barusan. Setelah mendengarnya sontak mereka Shock mendengarnya "Baekie/ Hannie/Xingie" panggil ChanHunHo itu bersamaan.

.

.

Terlihat namja berkulit tan itu keluar kampus dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir didepan kampus setelah membanting pintu cukup keras sebelumnya, nafasnya memburu dan matanya terasa panas setelah kejadian tadi. Amarah, sedih dan kecewa menghantuinya sekarang. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" teriaknya ambil memukul stir mobilnya "DIMANA KAU KYUNGSOO!" panggilnya masih dengan berteriak.

Kai PoV

Sakit..

Aku sakit sekarang, remuk sudah perasaanku mendengar Luhan bicara terlebih lagi teriakan memilukan Baekhyun dan tangisan Lay noona. Ada apa dengan mu Soo? Kenapa aku masih disini jika kau menderita disana Kyungsoo! Sungguh aku merasa benar-benar bodoh dan tak berguna sekarang. Kekhawatiran yang selama ini selalu datang padaku ternyata benar adanya, ketakutan yang tak pernah ingin aku rasakan kini nyata adanya. Kyungsoo teganya kau menutupi semua ini dariku? Aku sungguh sangat kecewa pada diriku sekarang, apalah artinya aku hidup dan bertahan selama ini jika jadinya seperti ini? Mendengarmu sakit disana, menderita disana dan tak tahu apapun tentangmu sungguh itu sangat menyiksa. Mianhae Soo selama ini aku belum bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku terlalu egois dalam menyikapi seglanya.

Bunuhlah aku sekarang karena sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Seandainya saat itu aku memaksamu untuk menikah, seandainya saat itu aku tak emosi dan pergi meninggalkanmu bersama Luhan dan Baekie mungkin sekarang aku sudah berada disismu, membawamu ketempat yang jauh dengan rasa aman. Kenapa harus seperti ini?aku tak pernah menginginkannya. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Aku merindukanmu.. sangat merindukanmu.

'Jeongmal saranghaeyo Love'

Kai Pov end

Keempat namja itu kini masih berdiam diri, masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, terutama Chanyeol, Sehun dan Suho. "Sudahlah jangan melamun terus, ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja mencari mereka" uca Kris memecah keheningan. "Kai" gumam Sehun yang masih terdengar oleh hyungdeulnya, serentak Chanyeol dan Suho menoleh kearah Kris "Dia.. kalian bisa lihat sendiri kan?keadaannya?apa lagi Kai dan aku mendengar secara langsung suara Luhan". "Kai pasti sangat terpukul" ucap Suho diangguki oleh sahabatnya.

"Hyung! Sebaiknya tanyakan ini pada Tao noona, dia pasti tahu dimana mereka dan keadaan mereka" saran Sehun "Benar hyung, tidak mungkin Tao tidak tahu apapun sementara mereka menghubunginya. Lay noona pasti selalu berhubungan dengannya" tambah Chanyeol. Kris sedikit berdiam lalu mengangguk "Tapi aku tak janji, kau tau Tao sedang hamil dan juga kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu membuat dokter mengingatkan agar dia tidak stress". Keempat namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

.

.

Lay kini tengah duduk bersandar dengan tubuh yang lemah di kursi tunggu, air mata yang terus mengalir pada pipi putihnya tak kunjung mereda. Ia terus menunggu lampu ICU yang berubah warna menjadi hijau. Hingga ia melihat sekaleng minuman dingin berada di depan wajahnya. "Minumlah"ucap seorang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Lay, Luhan datang padanya dengan mata yang sembab, kentara sekali yeoja itu telah menangis. Lay mengambil minuman yang luhan sodorkan tadi "Bagaimana Baekie?" tanyanya "Sudah tidak apa-apa, dokter sudah memberinya penenang. Aku meminta suster menjaganya karena aku khawatir padamu Lay" Luhan menangkup pipi Lay dan menghapus airmata yang masih berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya "Gwenchana Lay-ah, kita berdoa saja semoga semuanya baik-baik saja nee" ucapnya menenangkan Lay yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Gomawo Lu, dengan keadaan seperti ini kau masih bisa bertahan dan menjadi tempat kami bersandar" Luhan membawa Lay yang mulai terisak kembali kedalam pelukannya "Gwenchana Lay-ah, kau tahu selama ini kau lah yang selalu terlihat kuat dengan segalanya, kau selalu menutupi segalanya dan kau selalu menjadi sandaran kami semua, kini biarlah aku untuk menjadi sandaran kalian. Aku tahu kau sudah tak kuat lagi menahan semuanya Lay. Kumohon biarkan aku menjadi sandaranmu" seketika itu pecahlah tangis Lay di pelukan Luhan. Ia meangis sejadi-jadinya, meraung-raung sama seperti Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Sakit Lu, kenapa Kyungie harus seperti ini Lu" kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Lay sambil terus menangis kencang dalam pelukan Luhan yang bajunya sudah basah oleh airmata Lay. Sementara itu Luhan hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk dongsaengnya agar ia merasa aman dan tenang sambil terus mengelus punggung yeoja berdimple itu. 'Hunie, aku membutuhkanmu' batin Luhan…..

**Tobe Continue..**

**Gimana chingu chapter ini? semakin gereget kah? hhheee.. semoga nee.. moga ga tambah bikin pusing tapi ya agak-agak jelas gitu meskipun ff hira ni beneran gaje *plak… makasih buat kalian semua yang selalu setia membaca and ngikutin cerita ini apa lagi yang udah review :D jeongmal gamsahamnida mungkin chapter selanjutnya udah nunjukin agak-agak mau end tapi hira masih belom tau di chapter berapakah ini akan berakhir yang jelas gak ampe 20an hhheee..**

**Alright as usual it's time to ANSWER THE REVIEWS :D :**

dyodoll12jong88 : Ga ko Kaisoonya ga di gantungin cuman di hira simpen dulu momentnya :D

SungJinRin : jeongmal gomawo chingu :D iya ini udah lanjut kok. Disini Kyungsoonya udah yatim piatu chingu soalnya eommanya Kyungsoo udah meninggal pas nyelametin Baekhyun di **That's the true love **yang sebelum ini, yang main castnya ChanBaek. Kalo sembuh ato ngganya…Let's see then ajja nee :D

Aswshn : Iya Vict ma Krys emang aku bikin antagonis disini *mianhaeVicStal. Jangan di goring suruh terjun ajja dari Niagara kebawah hhhaaaa.. yepz hira bakalan semangat coz kalian kan udah review masa ga semangat :D. ini udah update kok tapi kalo kilat mah kayakny on process hheee… Gomawoyo udah review.

SyJessi22 : Iya mereka bertindak cepat, Yep siap-siap ajja nanggung malu segede gaban *eh?. Sabar nee ntar juga tuhan pasti bukain kedok mereka chingu :d. yep si Kai ikut rencana kok kan rencana dia juga ini…..Kris beraegyo itu sama dengan liat mahluk langka hhhaaaaa… pengennya gimana? Selamet ato ngga ni Kyungsoo? Ga tega bikin si Kai alone terus tapi….(Kai: hira elo mah tega ya tega ajja.. jauhin ajja sekalian *pasang muka ngenes H: mianhae jong :D hira pikir-pikir dulu buat bikin lo bersatu ma Kyungsoo nee…) iya ya si Baek bakalan setres ampe sakit jiwa kayaknya *plak Hira nista banget ya?

setyoningt : Hhhaaa emang udah gini jalannya chingu *garuk-garuk kepala. Kai dkk disini emang nyari Kyungsoo dkk tapi gak aku ceritain chingu :D mianhae kalo ampe jamuran nunggunya sini biar Kai sedot jamurnya (Kai: sialan lo ra! H: V sign doank) ini udah hira usahakan fast :D sip I'll keep writing selama ada review apa lagi kalo nambah banyak *modus :D

yixingcom : Mian kalo Kaisoonya belum momen-momenan masih jauh-jauhan :D.. ga apa-apa sebel disini asal jangan asli sebelnya ya chingu :D. sabar-sabarin ajja coz jalannya masih agak jauhhhh :D

Kirei Thelittlethieves : Sip ini udah di lanjut kok… review juga nee buat chap depan-depannya :D

oh hyun in: Lllaaaannnjjjuuttt...keren banget...  
Semangat ne..eon

KaiSa : Hahahaa.. iya ya bulan Kaisoo jadi harus dikasih surprise nih yang baca ma yang review hhhooooooo…. Kalo duo racunnya di masukin lobang buaya ajja gimana? .. HIRA SEDANG BUTUH SEMANGAT nih :D

Guest : Nee jeongmal gomawo buat semangatnya :D teteup review ea eaaa :D

Ichanyeollie : Oke sebisa mungkin hira coba untuk cepet :D

Fishyelf : bagus deh kalo penasaran kan ntar baca terus hhheeeee… banyak yang pengen Kyungsoo sembuh ya? Yahh.. kalo mood hira bagus ma si Jongin bakalan hira buat happy ending tapi kalo si Jong appa nyebelin hira bakal bikin dia ngenes (Kai: Sialan lo Ra H: Peace Kai :D). iya ini udah di usahain cepet chingu. Keep review ya :D

Twolovekaisoo : Keadaan Kyungsoo makin parah ajja deh kayaknya -_- Krystal ma eommanya mah tenang ajja dapet bagian kok buat mereka :D *nyambung gak?

**THE LAST I WANNA SAY BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO HAS READ, LIKES, FAV, AND ESPECIALLY REVIEW JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA Revie kalian bikin aku semangat untuk tetap melanjutkan segalanya hhheee*BOW SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

***LAMBAII..LAMBAIII :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**** little bit hurt**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch/STRAIGHT****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

HIRA'S NOTE: WAJIB NAN KUDU DIBACA HHEEE..

**SEBELUMNYA HIRA MAU BILANG BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL YANG UDAH REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ^_^ REVIEW KALIAN BIKIN HIRA SEMANGAT ANTARA MAU BIKIN SAD OR HAPPY COZ BANYAK BANGET YANG MINTA HAPPY ENDING TAPI KALO KYUNG MENINGGAL, TERUS BAEK SAKIT JIWA DITINGGAL KYUNG AND CHNAYEOL MA KAI JADI YAOI GIMANA? GKGKGKGKGKGK *NIAT GUE NISTA ABIZ SUMPAH! (KAI : SENGKLEK TTU OTAK LO RA, CHANYEOL : BENER SAKING SENGKLEKNYA JADI NISTA LO MAH SUMPAH *CHAN KASIH JEMPOL KE KAI, H: -_-"). BUAT DI CAHP INI HIRA JUGA MAU MINTA PENDAPAT CHINGU SEMUA APAKAH TULISAN HIRA INI BERTAMBAH BAIK ATAU BERTAMBAH KUSYUT? TOLONG DIJAWAB NDE :D I REALLY NEED IT!**

**KEEP REVIEW YA YANG UDAH BACA FF ABSURD NAN MEMUSINGKAN INI :D JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tolong selamatkan dia. Dia memang bukan keluargaku tapi keluarganya sudah terlalu baik dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang tolong nyonya selamatkan dia!" **Kaisoo and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

_Previous chapter_

"_Sakit Lu, kenapa Kyungie harus seperti ini Lu" kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Lay sambil terus menangis kencang dalam pelukan Luhan yang bajunya sudah basah oleh airmata Lay. Sementara itu Luhan hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk dongsaengnya agar ia merasa aman dan tenang sambil terus mengelus punggung yeoja berdimple itu. 'Hunie, aku membutuhkanmu' batin Luhan._

_._

_._

Chapter 7

Setelah lama menagis, Lay ahirnya meregangkan pelukannya begitupun dengan Luhan "Merasa baikan?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum hangatnya disambut dengan anggukan dari Lay "Gomawo Lu, aku merasa lebih baik" jawabnya.

"Lay, bagaimana jika aku pergi ke Seoul menemui bibi tetangga Kyungie" Lay menaikan alisnya bingung "Aku ingn meminta bantuannya, agar keluarga Kyungie bisa membantu untuk mencari sumsum tulang belakang yang bisa di donor Lay, lagi pula siapa tahu keluarganya ada yang cocok" Lay mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Luhan "Benar juga ya Lu, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan berangkat besok" Luhan menggeleng "Wae Lu?".

"Biar aku saja yang pergi Lay, dan tidak ada penolakan. lagi pula kehamilanku sudah kuat untuk bepergian. Aku tak mau kondisimu tambah drop,lebih baik kau disini saja, aku titip Baekie dan Kyungie disini padamu. Jangan lupa makan nee.." pesan Luhan.

Lay yang mengerti ucapan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti "Yeoja pintar" ucapnya sambil mengusak kepala Lay. "Aiisshhh aku ini bukan anak kecil eomma!" sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Luhan terkekeh "Tapi aku eonnimu arra!" merekapun tersenyum kembali.

TiNG~~ suara apaan ttu?

Lampu ICU berubah menjadi hijau, tanda dkter sudah selesai dengan pasiennya. Lay dan Luhan bergegas menghampiri sang dokter "Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kami uisa?" tanya Luhan to the point. Sang dokter menghela nafas berat dan memandang dua yeoja dihadapannya ini dnegan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Kami sudah berjuang semaksimal mungkin, kuharap kalian bisa bersiap dnegan keadaan yang lebih buruk dengan melepas kepergiannya".

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Ma-maksud uisa?" kata-kata Lay terpotong oleh snag dokter "Adik anda kritis, jika tidak sesegera mungkin melakukan operasi maka fatal akibatnya. Aku harap kamipun segera mendapatkan sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok dengan Kyungsoo-ssi. Tapi anda tahu sendiri mencari pendonor itu tidaklah mudah, hanya tuhan yang maha tahu segalanya dan yang bisa menolongnya. Untuk sementara anda bisa menjaganya di ruangan ini, kami tidak mau ambil resiko dengan dipindahkannya Kyungsoo-ssi ke ruang rawat karena keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Jika ingin menjenguk dan menjaga didalam. Harap pakai pakaian khusus yang ada tergantung didlam ruangan. Saya permisi dulu" sang diokter pergi meninggalkan dua yeoja yang masih shock dan mengontrol perasaan mereka.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, memperlihatkan seorang namja tinggi tengah berjalan dengan lesu kedalam sebuah mansion yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tempat tinggalnya. Sang eomma yang melihat putra keruanya itu segera menghampirinya.

"Aigoo, ada apa chagi?kau kenapa?"tanya yeoja paruh baya tersebut pada sang anak, bukannya menjawab sang anak tetap berjalan melewati eomanya dengan tatapan kosong dan pakaiannya yang berantakan. GREP! Sang eomma memegang pergelangan tangannya membuat sang aegya berbalik "Ceritakan pada eomma ada apa Jonginnie?" tuntutnya.

"Aku lelah eomma" Leeteuk sang eomma mengerti dan menarik putra bungsunya ke kamarnya. Ya perlu di ketahui kebiasaan Chen dan Kai jika ada masalah mereka selalu masuk ke kamar eommanya, bercerita panjang lebar, menangis sepuasnya hingga akhirnya tertidur di pangkuan sang eomma dan berakhir dengan pindahnya appa dan eomma mereka ke salah satu kamar mereka, mengalah tak mau membangunkan putranya.

Leeteuk naik ke ranjangnya dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan, menepuk pahanya, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kai untuk mengerti ia sudah terbiasa begini dari kecil, Kai langsung memposisikan kepalanya di pangkuan sang eomma, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin "Apa yang terjadi chagi?" tanya Leeteuk lagi sambil mengelus surai gelap Kai.

"Kyungsoo, eomma.." Leeteuk menghela nafas 'Sudah kuduga' batinnya. "Kyungsoo kenapa?" akhirnya Kai menceritakan apa yang telah ia dengar ketika ia dan Kris di telpon Luhan. Membuat Leeteuk tersentak kaget dibuatnya "Eomma..apakah aku masih punya kesempatan? eomma aku tahu aku egois, aku kekanakan tapi eomma aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo, aku hanya menginginkannya eomma. Aku sangat mencintainya apa aku salah?" Leteuk hanya terdiam sementara Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut sang eomma.

"Kyungsoo, orang yang sangat berarti untukku setelah kalian, dia membuatku banyak belajar apa arti hidup yang sebenarnya, dan bagaimana kita menyikapinya, Kyungsoo tak hanya mengajarkanku akademik saja ia juga mengajarkanku lebih tentang kehidupan eomma hiks..hikss.." Kai mulai terisak.

"Salahkah aku mencintainya?menjadikannya sumber kebahagiaan untukku eomma?egoiskah aku eomma?rasanya aku ingin mati mendengar berita tentangnya eomma, sakit eomma..kenapa sakitnya tak hilang-hilang?" meledak lah tangis Kai dalam pangkuan sang eomma. Leeteuk yang di peuk Kai akhirnya berhenti mengelus rambut putranya dan memeluknya erat mendengar anaknya menangis pilu membuatnya sakit, ya Leeteuk tahu segala perubahan seorang Kim Jongin, anak bungsunya yang manja, kekanakan, gamer sejati, dan sering menganggap sesuatu itu sepeple bahkan masalah dan kehidupan orang lain yang selalu ia remehkan dan sepelekan,terkadang membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa lagi untukmenghilangkan kebiasaannya yang 100% turunan appanya, tapi ia sadar ketika Kyungsoo masuk dalam kehidupan putranya.

Ya, harus Leeteuk akui yeoja bermata bulat bening itu membawa perubahan yang baik bagi putranya, memberinya kebahagiaan dan pelajaran yang amat penting baginya hingga Kai berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa dan kebiasaan jeleknya menguap. Memberinya kekuatan yang tak pernah ia duga putranya bisa serapuh dan sehancur ini, iapun mulai menangis walapun tak terisak.

"Kau tak salah Jongie, tuhan sedang menguji kalian. Dia ingin kau membuktikan seberapa keras usahamu nak. Eomma yakin anak eomma kuat. Mianhae, eomma tak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu chagi" Kai menggeleng.

"A-ani..eomma sudah banyak membantuku terlebih eomma sudah merestui aku dan Kyungsoo, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku eomma. Tolong bantu aku eomma" ucap Kai masih menangis, Leeteuk mengangguk walaupun tak terlihat oleh Kai "Pasti nak, eomma pasti selalu bantu Jongie, eomma akan terus berusaha selama Jongie bahagia, karena Jongie selalu bahagiakan eomma!" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung Kai.

"Eomma..percepat pertunangan ku dengan Krystal. Jeball eomma"Leeteuk tersentak kaget. Baru saja putranya menangisis seseorang yang dia cintai, tapi mengapa ia justru ingin mempercepat pertunangannyan dengan yeoja yang tak ia cintai?malah kentara sekali ia membencinya.

"Eomma..hiks..hikss.." Leeteuk mengangguk "Nee eomma akan bicara pada appamu untuk mempercepat pertunangan kalian". Tak ada lagi percakapan hanya suara tangisan yang masih keluar dari mulut Kai. Setelah hening 1 jam Leeteuk melihat wajah putranya yang sembab dan tengah tertidur pulas. Ia mengusap jejak air mata diwajah putranya "Sehancur inikah anak eomma? Chagi, maafkan eomma nee telah membuatmu bersedih, sudah lama eomma tak pernah melihat putra eomma menangis. Dan ketika melihatnya eomma sakit chagi. Eomma pasti membantumu" membenahi posisi tubuh Kai agar nyaman dibantal, melepas kaus kai dan jaket yang ia kenakan dan melonggarkan dasi di lehernya dan beranjak pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau pergi dengan Taemin, Lu?" Luhan mengangguk "Nee, Taemin juga ada urusan di Seoul jadi dia merengek untuk pergi bersama, ya hitung-hitung ada yag menemaniku Lay" jawabnya "Nee, tapi aneh saja, kenapa Taemin pergi dengan transportasi umum sedang dia sendiri punya mobil mewah, kau tahu kan dia itu istri Choi Minho pemilik universitas disini kan? Lagi pula apa kalian akan pulang bersama nanti?" tanyanya "Minho sedang pergi keluar kota beberapa hari, dan ia ingin mengunjungi sahabatnya yang baru melahirkan, dari pada bosan lebih baik pergi dengan kendaraan umum sekalian jalan-jalan dan menemaniku katanya, dan jika akan pulang dia akan menjemputku ke rumah Geum ajhuma. Tapi mungkin aku akan kembali besok, karena aku akan mampir dulu ke rumah halmoninya Taemin. Gwenchana?" Lay bernafas lega dan mengangguk mengerti "Setidaknya itu mengurangi tingkat kekhawatiranku Lu".

"Baiklah aku berangkat nee..anyeong" pamit Luhan.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan mencoba menyesuaikan pandangannya yang buram agar menjadi lebih jelas. Bermaksud menggerakan jemarinya tapi ia merasa sesuatu menahannya dam memutuskan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat apa yang sedang menahan jemarinya. Dilihatnya Lay yang tengah tertidur sambil memegang tangannya.

Sudah seminggu keadaan Kyungsoo memburuk, ia sudah tak sanggup bicara lagi, ia hanya berkomunikasi dengan papan huruf yang dapat ia tunjuk kapanpun ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu atau tersenyum, mengangguk, menggeleng atau menggerakan tangannya sebagai respon.

Semuanya terpukul dengan keadaan dongsaeng mereka ini, terutama Baekhyun yang sempat sakit selama tiga hari hingga ia pulih dengan sadarnya Kyungsoo, tapi kepahitankembali yang harus ia terima dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang berubah drastis. Awalnya Baekhyun sulit menerima semuanya tapi berkat dorongan Luhan dan Lay, iapun akhirnya mencoba bertahan hingga saat ini, selalu menjaga Kyungsoo bergantian.

Lay yang menyadari adanya pergerkan dari Kyungsoo, akhrnya terbangun. "Ah sudah bangun? Mianhae aku ketiduran" Kyungsoo menggeleng, pertanda ia mengatakan –gwenchana- pada Lay.

Lay mengusap kepala Kyungso "Waeyo Soo? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menunjuk papan hurufnya, "Igeo" Lay menyodorkan papan tersebut, Kyungsoo mulai menunjuk satu per satu huruf-huruf tersebut dan dengan sabar lay menunggu apa yang ingin Kyungsoo sampaikan. "Baekie sudah tidak apa-apa, dia sedang bekerja sekarang kalau Lulu eonni, dia sedang ada urusan, menemani Temin ke rumah temannya yang sudah melahirkan" jawab Lay, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo kembali ke papanya, menunjuk sekali lagi satu per satu huruf-huruf itu. (yang didalem kurung itu artinya Kyung lagi tunjuk papan ya, biar ga belibet hhheee..)

[Eonni aku mimpi]

"Kyungie mimpi apa?"

[Jongin oppa]

"Begitu kah? itu artinya Jongie oppa lagi kangen banget sama Kyungie" jawab Lay.

[Begitukah?]

"Tentu saja, apa Kyungie tidak merindukannya? tidak ingat padanya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Itulah yang Jongie rasakan sekarang, dia pasti amat sangat merindukanmu"

[Apakah Jongie oppa sudah bertunangan?]

"Molla, masalah itu eonni juga belum tahu"

[Eonni..apakah aku bisa menikah?...seperti Baekie?] Lay tersentak kaget dengan apa yang baru Kyungsoo katakan, Lay bingung harus berkata apa. Matanya mulai memanas, bulir-bulir bening terasa memaksa ingin keluar dari kedua manik cokelatnya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Hening sejenak hingga Kyungsoo menunjuk kembali papanya.

"A-ani, bukan begitu. Bisa, Kyungie pasti menikah. Dan akan menikah dengan seseorang yang Kyungie cintai sama seperti Baekie" Kyungsoo menggeleng mengisyaratkan –itu tidak mungkin eonni-.

"Itu mungkin saja, Kyungie tidak boleh menyerah. Ingat pesan eomma Kyungie harus kuat, tidak boleh menyerah. Ingat Kyungie punya Baekie, aku, dan Lulu lalu ada Sungmin eomma dan Kyuhyun appa,apa Kyungie tak mau membahagiakan mereka?" Kyungsoo menggeleng tanda ia ingin membahagiakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pasangan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri.

Lay tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo kembali "Anak pintar, eonni akan mencarikan pasangan untuk mu agar eonni bisa membuktikan kalau dongsaeng eonni yang manis ini bisa menikah"ucapnya mantap dengan gaya yang menggebu-gebu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk sangat manis dimatanya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah berdiri diluar mendengar percakapan mereka, walau hanya sepihak yang bersuara dengan air mata yang tak bisa dibendung dalam diam.

Baekhyun PoV

Aku berjalan terburu-buru keluar resto karena tak sabar ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, aku tak mau Lay eonni menunggu lama dan terlambat masuk kerja. Hingga sesampainya di rumah sakit, ketika hendak membuka kenop pintu aku mendengar Lay eonni berbicara. "Begitu kah? itu artinya Jongie oppa lagi kangen banget sama Kyungie" Akupun tersentak kaget dibuatnya, ku urungkan niatku membuka pintu dan mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Lay eonni dan Kyungsoo coba bicarakan hingga selesai.

Begitukah kau merindukannya Kyungie? rasanya ingin mati mendengar apa yang ia derita, walaupun orang bilang hidupku menderita selama ini, tapi mereka tak pernah tahu ada yang lebih menderita dibandingkan denganku.

Kyungsoo, ya dia lebih menderita karena semua ini. Selama hidupku, aku selalu dilindungi olenhnya dan eommanya, hingga eommanya berkorban lebih untukku. Airmata meluncur begitu saja, mengalirkan anak sungai kecil disana. Aku tak tahan, Tuhan aku tersiksa dengan semua ini. Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apa ini waktunya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada semua orang terlebih pada Jongin oppa? Aku sudah tak tahan menyembunyikan semua ini, Kyungie aku mohon biarkan aku mengatakan berhak bahagia, kau berhak bebas dari belenggu ini Kyungie.

Batinku menjerit. Aku mengusap kasar airmataku dan membuka pintu.

.

KREK..terdengar suara pintu dibuka "Baekie?" Baekhyun masuk tanpa menggunakan baju khusus pengunjung yang sudah disediakan rumah sakit. Ya Luhan, Lay dan Baekhyun memang tak mau menggunakannya alasannya adalah Kyungsoo tidak menularkan penyakit. Dokter memaklumi itu dan merekapun tak memaksa mereka untuk memakainya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?sepertinya saik sekali" candanya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Lay dan meletakan telunjuknya ke bibir Lay menandakan –ini rahasia- Baekhyun yang mengerti artinya langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu khas anak-anak "Kalian sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku,tidak asik" Lay dan Kyungsoo tersenyum "Nanti kalau sudah waktunya Baekie pasti tau. Iya kan Kyungie" jawab Lay Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan erdengarlah tawa dari Baekhyun dan Lay minus Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kyungie, eonni pergi kerja dulu nee..kau jangan nakal pada eommamu yang cerewet itu arrasso!" peringat Lay dengan candaannya. "Ya! Eonni aku cerewet karena dia anakku satu-satunya" celetuk Baekhyun membuat Lay terkekeh " arrasso eomma aku pamint nee" Lay kabur setelah sebelumnya mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

BLAM! "Ya! Eonni, awas kau macam-macam denganku dan putriku" pekik Baekhyun.

.

.

Luhan kini tengah menatap sebuah bangunan bertingkat bercat gading terang. "Rasanya sudah lama aku tak kemari" gumamnya masih terdengar oleh yeoja disebelahnya "Jadi ini apartemennya?" Luhan mengangguk tanpa menatap si penanya. "Masuklah, kita berpisah disini nee. Nanti aku kemari menjemputmu dan kita pulang ke rumah halmoniku" Luhan mengangguk mendengar yeoja yang tengah berbicara ini. "Nee, Taemin aku menunggu sampai kau datang tapi jika lama, kau akan ku tinggal" Taemin terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan yang terkesan dibuat-buat "Nee aku hanya sebentar kita kan sudah janji akan kerumah halmoniku".

Taemin dan Luhan melangkahkan kaki mereka ke tempat yang berbeda. Luhan menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu bercat cokelat tersebut.

TOK!TOK!TOK! "Nee cangkaman" terdengar suara seorang yeoja muda dari dalam rumah. KRIETT sang pemilik rumah terbelalak kaget dengan wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya "Lu-luhan eonni?" pekiknya, Luhan tersenyum "Ah- ayo masuk, duduklah aku akan mengambil minuman". "Tidak perlu Ren, aku buru-buru dan aku kesini mencari eommamu, apa dia ada?" Ren, yeoja itu terlihat berpikir "Eomma,ada sedang mengobrol mungkin di rumah tetangga, biar kupanggilkan nee" Ren beranjak keluar rumah.

.

.

"APA!" Jung ajhuma. Yeoja paruh baya itu tengah memekik dengan mata yang membesar mendengar semua cerita Luhan. Tak jauh dengan ibunya, Ren sang anak bungsupun mengeluarkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang hah?" tanya sang ajhuma dengan nada lebih tinggi disertai air mata dan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya "D-di rumah sakit ajhuma. Kyungie-" Luhan tercekat entah harus mengatakannya atau tidak "Kyungie kenapa eoh?cepat katakan!" pekiknya. "Kyungie kritis, dia sudah tak bisa bicara dan bangun dar tidurnya ajhuma. Dia butuh sesegera mungkin donor sumsum tulang belakang agar ia bisa sembuh. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara ajhuma" pecah sudah tangis nyonya Jung, tubuhnya ambruk menumpu pada belakang sofa miliknya "Kyungie, kenapa ini terjadi padamu nak? Kau, appamu, eommamu sudah banyak membantuku dan keluargaku selama ini. Apa yang sebenarnya tuhan inginkan padamu nak. Sampai-sampai kau seperti ini? Dan mengapa penyakit berengsek itu ada padamu" ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya sambil meraung-raung meratapi nasib Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap keponakan bahkan anaknya sendiri.

"Ajhuma aku mohon padamu jika ada keluarga yang memiliki sumsum tulang belakang yang sama tolong hubungi aku" ucap Luhan sambil berlutut memohon padanya walaupun dengan susah payah.

"Apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan yeoja bodoh! Mengapa kau tak beri tahu aku sebelumnya? Kenapa kau baru memberi tahunya sekarang?disaat ia kritis hah? Kau tahu keluarga Kyungie satu-satunya hanyalah Baekhyun" pekiknya marah. Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Jung ajhuma "Ja-jadi-".

"Benar, Kyungsoo tak punya siapapun lagi selain Baekhyun" tubuh Luhan lemas, rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik dengan benda tajam. Airmata mulai menetes dari matanya "Mi-mianhae ajhuma, Kyungie meminta kami untuk merahasiakan ini dari keluarganya termasuk ajhuma". Ren memeluk eommanya yang tengah tak terkontrol emosinya hingga ia merasa tenang "Baiklah jika begitu, aku akan menjadi pendonor. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan mencairkan uangku, semoga sedikitnya ini bisa membantu Kyungie dan berikan aku hasil tes sumsum tulang belakang Kyungsoo agar aku bisa melakukan test disini apakah sumsum tulang belakangku cocok atau tidak" Luhan terdiam "Ta-tapi ajhuma-".

"Tak ada tapi-tapi, ini sudah bulat keputusanku. Tak ada yang boleh merubahnya" diam. Ren dan Luhan hanya terdiam "Aku sudah banyak berutang budi pada keluarganya dan juga dirinya. Ini belum seberapa aku membalasnya" ucapnya melembut "Eomma,apakah aku juga boleh ikut mendonor?aku juga ingin menolong Kyungie" Ren buka suara, disambut senyum dan anggukan eommanya "Nee, tentu chagi" mereka melirik Luhan "A-ajhuma, Ren jeongmal gamsahamnida"ucapnya sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. "Tak perlu sungkan, bukankah sudah sepantasnya keluarga saling membantu" Luhan mengangguk dan menghambur memeluk Ren dan Ny. Jung.

.

.

Pagi ini kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang mondar mandir menghias ruang tengah rumah mereka karena Kai ingin mengadakannya secara sederhana dirumah dengan alasan pernikahan mereka akan amat sangat meriah nantinya, dengan terpaksa Victoria dan Kristal menyetujuinya. Ya, setelah insiden Kai yang menangis pada Leeteuk dua hari yang lalu, merekapun setuju untuk mempercepat pertunangan Kai dan Kristal.

Sementara yang lain sibuk-sibuk menghias rumah dan makanan. Ke-empat namja berstatus sahabat dan saudara Kai tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang sudah mereka rancang sebelumnya. "Tak ku sangka si Kkamjong akan bergerak secepat ini" ucap Sehun dambil membetulkan letak kabel penghubung speaker. Dengan Chanyeol yang memasang baud-baud penahan speakernya "Nee.. dia memang nekat" sehun mengangguk.

"Daeie, kenapa kau pasang infocus? memangnya kita mau presentasi seperti di kantor?" tanya Leeteuk yang tengah memergoki sang anak sulung dan Suho dengan wajah bingung "A-ani eomma, hanya saja Kai ingin prosesi pertunangannya di abadikan, benarkan Hyung!" dusta. Yang dikatakan oleh Chen adalah kebohongan untuk menutupi rencana mereka. "N-nee ajhuma Chen benar" Leeteuk mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Huppffftt selamat" ucapnya bersamaan.

.

"Ge- apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao dengan raut wajah khawatir. Mereka kini sedang berada di kamar XiuChen karena Tao berpura-pura pusing sehingga ia diistirahatkan disini bersama Jaejong, eomma Kris "Nee gwenchana baby, apapun yang terjadi kau jangan sedikitpun keluar kamar arrachi! Aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu dan aegya kita"Kris megelus perut buncit Tao dan menciumnya.

"Aishhh jinjja bikin sirik eomma saja" goda Jaejong sang eomma "Akh eomma seperti tak pernah diperakukan begini saja oleh appa" bukannya berhenti Kris malah semakin sengaja menciumi perut istrinya yang kini menunduk malu "Gege hentikan, ada eomma. Dasar tidak tahu malu"cibir Tao

"Dengar istrimu nak! Dia masih tahu diri dihadapannya ada eommanya yang tengah dilanda rasa iri" Jaejong berakting "Aishh Tao kenapa kau membela eomma? Eomma hanya modus ingin melihatku dimarahi olehmu baby".

"Eomma tak sepertimu ge yang selalu modus dimana-mana. Keluar sekarang juga Kris-ge. Tao pusing ingin istirahat" Jaejong tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya. "Nee..nee gege keluar" sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Hentikan itu, sudah mau jadi appa malah melakukan hal yang menjijikan" cibirnya "Hahahahaha.. 1-0 putraku, kau selalu menjahili eomma dikala ada kesmpatan sekarang giliran mu" Kris geleng-geleng kepala entah kenapa eommanya menjadi evil seperti ini "Eomma sebaiknya jangan banyak bergaul dengan Kyu-appa, eomma jadi evil seperti ini hasilnya". Ucap Kris sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar setelah mengecup pipi eommanya.

"Huacing~~" Kyuhyun besin "Wae yeobo?" Kyuhyun menggeleng "Ani sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku" ucapnya melanjutkan menyetir mobilnya.

"Anak itu memang tak berubah, seperti biasanya ia selalu begitu" ucap Jaejong yang diangguki Tao "Nee, eomma. Hanya saja statusnya akan berubah jadi appa sebentar lagi" Jaejong mengangguk "Gomawo Taoie" Jaejong menggenggam tangann Tao "Kau dan Kris, Xeokie dan Daeie. Kalian telah memberikan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar pada aku dan Yunie. Walaupun sudah berkeluarga, kalian tak pernah melupakan kami" Tao menggeleng "Ani eomma. Kami melakukannya karena kami sangat mencintai kalian, sudah sepantasnya kami melakukannya jadi eomma tak perlu berterimakasih" keduanya akhirnya tersenyum.

.

"Nah sudah rapi" ucap Xiumin setelah selesai membenahi letak dasi adik iparnya itu "Gomawo noona" Xiumin memperhatikan raut wajah Kai yang selalu terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini "Memikirkan apa heum?" ucapnya, mengelus lengan sang dongsaeng. GREP! Kai memeluk Xiumin, mencoba mencari ketenangan pada noonanya "Jongie ada apa?" Xiumin membalas pelukan Kai dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Noona, aku sudah tahu keadaan Kyungsoo"DEG terasa sekali degup jantung Xiumin mendadak menjadi tak karuan "Noona,bawalah aku pergi ke tmpat Kyungsoo berada setelah ini, setelah pertunangan ini selesai. Jebal noona" Xiumin bisa measakan tubuh Kai yang bergetar. Xiumin sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semuanya, iapun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kai, karena disisi lain ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. "Gomawo!".

"YA! KIM JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIKU EOHHH!"pekik Chen melihat sang isrti depeluk adiknya. "Aisshh kau ini pelit sekali hyung,lagi pula Xeokie noona biasa saja tak sepertimu" goda Kai makin mempererat pelukannya pada Xiumin "Kau ini Chen, sudah menikah masih saja seperti ini" sama halnya dengan Kai, Xiumin makin mempererat pelukannya,membuat Chen dengan paksa masuk kedalam pelukan mereka. "Nah kalau begini kan aman" cengirnya tanpa dosa "Aishh hyung mengganggu saja" Kai dan Xiumin melepaskan acara pelukannya. "Aku kebawah dulu, hari ini akan jadi hari yang menakjubkan" ucapnya antusias sambil melenggang meninggalkan ChenMin di kamarnya.

"Apa Jonginnie sudah baikan?" tanya Chen sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang, dan menempatkan wajahnya diceruk leher Xiumin sambil sesekali mengecup lehernya "Entahlah, Daeie aku sangat miris melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini" Chen mengangguk "Dia ingin pergi bersamaku setelah acara pertunangan, bolehkan Daeie" Chen diam "Jangan pelit seperti anak kecil Chen, dia membutuhkanku untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kau tahu dia tertekan sekali kehilangan Kyungie" Chen mengangguk mengerti "Nee pergilah, biar aku siapkan mobil".

CHU~~

Xiumin mengecup bibir Chen "Gomawo yeobo" ucapnya, sedangkan Chen hanya mematung, tak biasanya istrinya mengecupnya lebih dulu membuat otak pervertnya aktif seketika "Ya! Yeobo aku jadi tak yakin akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah ini" pekiknya "Tenang saja yeobo, setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan" balas Xiumin sambil memekik.

.

.

Kangin danLeeteuk tengah menyambut para tamu undangan mereka, terlihat Victoria dan putrinya Kristal tengah menyambut dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah mereka. "Tersenyumlah sedikit Kai" bisik Chen yang berada disamping Kai. "Haruskah?" balas Kai yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari hyungnya. "Nee baiklah-baiklah" Kai tersenyum walau terpaksa.

"Baiklah kita langsung saja ke acara inti yaitu prosesi pemasangan cincin" ucap Chanyeol sebagai MC. Kai sangat tak mau melakukn adegan ini dimana dia akan memasangkan cincin pada jari manis Kristal sementara Sehun san Suho tengah bersiap-siap dibelakang.

Namun sebelum memakaikan cincinnya seketika mereka terdiam, termasuk Suho dan Sehun yang berada dibelakang bermaksud mengaktifkan rekaman yang mereka akan perlihatkan ketika seorang yeoja paruh baya memaksa masuk menembus masuk kedalam acara pertunangan Kai.

"TOLANGLAH TUAN SAYA HARUS BICARA PADA NYONYA KIM!" pekiknya dari luar.

"Jung ajhuma" gumam Kai "Biarkan dia masuk" perintah Leeteuk. Yeoja paruh baya itupun segera berlari dan berlutut dihadapan keluarga Kai dan Kristal. membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Nyonya aku mohon, tolonglah saya. Saya sangat membutuhkan uang untuk menyelamatknnya nyonya" ucap Ny. Jung sambil menangis "Saya ingin mengambil hak saya secepatnya, saya tidak punya waktu lagi tolonglah!" Leeteuk tak mengerti "Katakanlah ajhuma yang sebenarnya apa alasanmu mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?dan meminta seluruh uang gajimu?" sementara Kangin dan yang lainnya masih membungkuk sopan meminta maaf pada para tamu.

'Untung saja yang diundang hanya kerabat dekat' gumam Kris "Kyungsoo, alasanku adalah Kyungsoo, nyonya. Kyungie keponakanku dia hampir mati!" semua mata terbelalak kaget dengan ucapan Ny. Jung.

"Kyungie kritis, dia sudah tak bisa bicara dan bangun dari tidurnya nyonya. Dia butuh sesegera mungkin donor sumsum tulang belakang agar ia bisa sembuh. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara menyelamatkannya. Tolong selamatkan dia. Dia memang bukan keluargaku tapi keluarganya sudah terlalu baik dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang tolong nyonya selamatkan dia!".

DEG! Jantung Kai merasa diremas sekarang betapa sakitnya ia menerima semua betrita menyesakkan ini. Rahangnya mengeras, tubuhnya menegang. Lagi dan lagi ia rasakan sakit yang teramat sangat memukulnya. 'Kyungsoo, tak bisa bicara lagi? tak bisa bangun dari tidurnya lagi? Tuhan ada apa ini?mengapa perasaanku tambah tak enak?' batinnya.

Hening seketika. Leeteuk dan Xiumin sudah tak mampu membendung airmatanya sementara para yeoja yang lain hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Sementara Sungmin sudah digendong oleh Kyuhyun karena pingsan. Merasa jengah dengan yeoja tua dihadapannya Kristal akhirnya angkat bicara "Hei kau yeoja tua, kau sengaja eoh menghancurkan semuanya dengan datang saat pertunanganku?"bentaknya membuyarkan semua keheningan.

"Jaga bicaramu pada yang lebih tua Krys" tegas Kangin. "Dari mana kau mendapat berita itu nyonya?" tanya Leeteuk "Dari seorang yeoja yang tengah mengandung enam bulan bernama Luhan" tukas Ren yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Membantu eommanya yang tengah berlutut untuk berdiri dan masih terus menangis.

BRUK!

Kini Ryowook pingsan ditempat ketika mengetahui putrinya benar-benar mengandung. "Lu-luhan" Sehun tercekat mendengarnya, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mengaktifkan sambungan kabel dan memperlihatkan pada screen infocus rekaman dan gambar yang ada pada ponsel Tao "Nyonya saya mohon dengan segala kerendahan hati anda, berilah apa yang eommaku inginkan, kami tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk mencoba menyelamatkan Kyungsoo walaupun tipis kemungkinannya selamat selain dengan cara ini. Tolonglah nyonya. Dan untuk kau" Ren menunjuk Krystal "Walaupun kami miskin, kami tak mengemis padamu. Jangan sekalipun membentak eommaku! Arrasso! Yeoja rendah sepertimu takkan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan" tegasnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Krystal sebentar lagi keluarga ini akan hancur dan kau akan maju untuk naik tahta bersama Jongin!" terdengar suara seseorang membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan dan menajamkan pendengarannya pada satu arah. Screen dan speaker yang ada di tangah-tengah mereka. Terlihat gambar Victoria dan Krystal yang tengah memasukan sesuatu kedalam sebuah gelas berisi air mineral

"Ah eomma seperti dongeng kerajaan saja. Ya dengan ini Xiumn eonni pasti akan langsung keguguran tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya" tawa mereka nista. Semua mata terbelalak kaget dengan gambar yang mereka lihat dan yang mereka dengar dan terakhir gambar menjadi gelap namun terdengar suara yeoja yang sama.

"Eomma apakah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa? Tao eomma?" suara itu suara Kristal "Tenang saja eomma sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyingkirkan yeoja itu jadi tak ada bukti lagi, kau tahu Kyungsoo?dia akhirnya pergi dari kota ini. Jinjja Kangin itu sungguh bodoh ya? Bisa-bisanya dia masih memikirkan keselamatan Kyungsoo dengan tak merestui mereka, dengan mengundang kebencian putranya sendiri. Kau tahu krys, Kangin itu tak pernah pilih-pilih orang dan terlalu baik makanya lebih baik ancam saja keselamatan Kyungsoo maka semua beres" Krystal tersenyum sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur

"Haiiii bodohnya dia kalau airnya telah ditukar dengan punyaku jadi tetap saja Xiumin eonni tetap akan keguguran, dan taukah eomma? Kai akan membenci Kyungsoo setelah ini. Karena dia pergi meninggalkannya dengan Lay, Luhan dan Baekie yang mereka anggap dibawa kabur" terdengar suara tawa dari mulut keduanya "Sebentar lagi kita bisa menguasai harta orang nomor satu di korea!".

"A-apa-apaan ini eoh? Siapa yang berani-beraninya memfitnah kami?" bentak Victoria. Kris mengeluarkan smirknya. Xiumin yang tak tahan mengetahui kenyataan segera menarik Kai keluar rumah "Ya! Eonni apa-apaan kau, Kai akan bertunangan denganku hari ini" Xiumin berbalik "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tak sudi menjadikanmu pasangan hidup dongsaengku. Arasso berengsek!" pekiknya sambil menyeret Kai keluar dari mansion mewah itu.

"Bagaimana kami mengedit gambar itu wanita bodoh! Semua orang tahu itu gambar asli" ucap Hangeng "Takkan ku maafkan orang yang mencoba mencelakai istri dan anakku"-Kris. "Dan takkan ku ampuni orang yang telah mencelakakan istri dan membunuh aegyaku" tambah Chen dengan aura mematikannya. "Mereka harus habis ditanganku" ucap Kris dan Chen bersamaan. Membuat Victoria dan Krystal ciut seketika. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka dengan rekaman yang mengulang-ulang adegan dan suara yang sama.

.

.

Dua orang yeoja kini tengah menunggu didepan ruang rawat Kyungsoo. "Hooaaamm" "Lu kau lelah? Sebaiknya cepat pulang, biar aku dan baekie yang berjaga disini" Luhan menggeleng "Tidak mau, aku ingin disini bersama kalian menjaga Kyungsoo" dan jawaban itulah yang selalu keluar dari mulut yeoja keras kepala bernama Luhan "Baiklah! Sini bersandar padaku" merekapun membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Tak lupa memakai selimut yang dipinjamkan oleh rumah sakit karena Luhan yang tengah mengandung harus menjaga kesehatannya selalu. Merekapun tertidur dengan Luhan yang bersandar pada pundak Lay dan pipi Lay yang bersandar di puncak kepala Luhan.

Sementara mereka terlelap karena hari yang sudah gelap di tempat lain dua orang namja dan satu yeoja di dalam mobil tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing di dalam mobil hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit tujuan mereka.

"Permisi, saya mencari pasien bernama Park Kyungsoo" tanya yeoja itu kepada recepsionist "Maaf kalau boleh tahu apakah anda kerabatnya?" "Saya calon suaminya" potong Kai cepat, sang recepsionistpun mengangguk "Ada di lantai tiga kamar nomor 227 A" setelah berterimakasih mereka langsung berlari menuju lift.

Derap kaki mereka terhenti ketika melihat dua orang yeoja yang tengah tertidur pulas. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang menunjukan kelelahan yang kentara. "Lu-luhan" gumam Sehun, pandangannya tertuju pada yeoja yang tengah tertidur sambil memegangi perut buncitnya. Sehun mengahmpirinya perlahan tak mau membangunkan mereka sementara Xiumin dan Kai hanya terdiam meliaht Sehun yang kini telah duduk di samping Luhan dengan tangannya terayun mengelus perut buncit Luhan dengan sedikit gemetar dengan air mata yang sedikit-demi sedikit terjatuh.

**To Be Continue **

**LAGI…. :D **

**JEONGMAL MIANHAE HIRA BARU UPDATE LAGI COZ HIRA YAH BEGITU LAH SOK SIBUK JADI GA BISA UPDATE CEPAT :D**

**Waaaaaaaa… ternyata dilihat dari reviewnya banyak banget yang pengen berakhir dengan Happy ending ya! Gimana chap yang ini? udah ketauan kan si vicstalnya sang biang kerok hhhooo… and semua rahasi udah terbongkar hampir seluruhnya hheeee.. mian kalo momentnya masih pada mencar-mencar hira nulisnya ya…niatnya emang sudah begitu :D semoga chingu yang baca merasa agak lega dan tidak kecewa dengan part ini ya :D**

**OKAH! ITS TIME TO REPLY THE REVIEWS :D :**

SyJessi22 : Hhhee.. Tao udah kasih semua buktinya ke Kris dkk disini jadi udah terbongkar ttu niat busuknya Vicstal masalah donor buat Kyungsoo itu lain lagi tunggu sampe ada yang cuco hhheeee.. waaa banyak yang minta Kyung sama Kai bersatu ya? *hira jadi bingung hhhoooo… disini mereka udah mau pada ketemu-ketemuan kok :D

yixingcom : Tenang chingu Kai ma Kyung pasti bakalan ketemu kok :D di detik-detik kaya gini kan jadi kerasa banget feel dramanya hhhaaaaaa… mianhae nee kalo bikin stress, hira emang sengaja bikin cerita yang agak alay hhoooo… keep review ndee :D . ga egois kok mereka (Red: lulu, lay, baekki, kyungie) hanya keadaan yang maksa mereka buat bertahan sendiri tanpa namja mereka karena itu keinginan mereka sendiri :D sabar chinguu..happy ending masih gantung hhheee..

kyunginsoo : nee ini udah lanjut kok chingu keep review nde :D

: Kyungsoo kenapa ya? *mau tau ajja mau tau banget? Hheeee… ga kok kyungsoo ga agan lama-lama sakitnya :D bentar lagi juga ilang sakitnya *Antara sembuh to meninggal dianya yaaa :D

dyodoll12jong88 : nee? Kenapa Kyungsoonya? :D tenang chingu ini udah lanjut kok, kyungsoo ga kenapa-napa ini hanya jalan cerita hira :D

setyoningt : kalo nangis berarti hira sukses donk ma sensornya? *plak… iya ya hira tega banget tapi mau gimana lagi?itu udah jalan hidupnya Kyungsoo chingu :D sabar nee! Sip ini udah update kok. Keep review nde semoga ga kecewa :D

ichanyeollie : iya emang udah jalan hidupnya Kyungsoo mendaki gunung lewati lembah aliat berliku-liku nan berkelok-kelok hhheeee… kalo ketemu disini mereka udah pada ketemu kok :D ini udah dilanjut

fishyelf : happy ending ya? Kalo hira bikin kaya notes diatas gimana? Hhheee…

Guest : hidup ato nggak tergantung mood hira ke kai deh gimana? Hhheeeee… iya bakalan diasingkan ke goa belanda ttu si vicstal… Jeongmal gomawo buat semangatnyaaaaaaaaa…. Nneee FIGHTIIIIGG!

oh se yi : iya ini udah dilanjut kok :d buat endingnya masih gantung mau sad or happynya tapi hira harap gak pada kecewa dengan endingnya nanti.. keep review nde! Kalo hampir nangis bebarti hira sukses donk bikin ceritanya? *bikin kalian pada emosi lebih tepatnya :D ndee ini udah lanjut kok

oh hyun in : buat ending masih gantung chingu :D tapi hira harap kalian ga pada kecewa dengan endingnya nanti nde :D keep review nde! Nee hira pasti semangat selagi ada yang review apa lagi kalo nambah *jyah modus lagi :D

KaiSa : ya tergantung tuhan dan imajinasi hira serta keinginan hira untuk membuat ending dengan bahagia atau sedih selamanya :D neee..Hira bakalan semangaaatttt keep review nde and hira harap chingu ga akan kecewa dengan endingnya nanti :D

Parkn0na : ini udah dilanjut kok, keep review ndee :D

LAB27 : ini udah dilanjut kok… ko banyak banget yang minta happy end ya? Let's see then ajja gimana? Keep review nde :D

RyeoYixing : Yu… ini udah lanjut kok. Keep review nde :D

**Bales review udah…..**

**Akhir kata hira mau bilang Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat chingu semua yang udah review, fav, follow dan baca ff ini.**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA! **

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER *BOW ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**** little bit hurt**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**SEBELUMNYA HIRA MAU BILANG BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL YANG UDAH REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ^_^ KEEP REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA YANG UDAH BACA FF ABSURD NAN MEMUSINGKAN INI :D JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tolong selamatkan dia. Dia memang bukan keluargaku tapi keluarganya sudah terlalu baik dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang tolong nyonya selamatkan dia!" **Kaisoo and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

_Previous chapter_

"_Lu-luhan" gumam Sehun, pandangannya tertuju pada yeoja yang tengah tertidur sambil memegangi perut buncitnya. Sehun mengahmpirinya perlahan tak mau membangunkan mereka sementara Xiumin dan Kai hanya terdiam meliaht Sehun yang kini telah duduk di samping Luhan dengan tangannya terayun mengelus perut buncit Luhan dengan sedikit gemetar dengan air mata yang sedikit-demi sedikit terjatuh._

.

.

Chapter 8

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan hingga sang empunya merasa terusik dengan sesuatu yang kini tengah membelai perutnya terusik dan akhirnya mengucek matanya berusaha untuk terbangun, hingga melihat jelas siapa sang pelaku pengusik tidurnya.

"Hu-hunie" merasa terusik dengan pergerakan Luhan akhirnya Lay ikut terbangun "Wae Lu ada ap-" ucapannya terpotong ketika melihat Sehun sudah ada dihadapan mereka. Mengalihkan pandangan bahwa tak hanya Sehun seorang berada di tempat itu.

"Eonni? K-kai" gumamnya namun masih bisa terdengar oleh mereka. Buru-buru mereka beranjak membetulkan posisi mereka hingga Kai dan Sehun berlutut dihadapan Lay dan Luhan bermaksud mencegah mereka pergi "Mianhae Lu. A-aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya tapi kumohon dengarkan aku dan jangan tinggalkan aku lagi seperti ini" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam, ia bingung harus berbuat apa pada namja yang ia benci tapi selalu ia cintai ini.

"K-kai bangunlah jangan seperti ini" Lay buka suara. "A-ani sampai noona benar-benar menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Kalian dan Xeokie noona harus menjelaskan semuanya, jeball" kini kai yang sangat terlihat lemah.

Lay melihat kearah Xiumin dan Luhan dan mereka mengangguk menyetujui untuk menceritakan segalanya "Kajja, kita bicara di tempat lain saja. Luhan dan Lay kalianpuna akan mendapatkan penjelasan tentang penundaan pernikahan kalian. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang juga".

.

Kyungsoo membuka mata, lagi dan lagi matanya sulit terpejam walaupun rasanya berat untuk terbuka. Mata sayu itu meencoba menyesuaikan cahaya dan menggerakkan jemarinya hingga seseorang yang tertidur sambil memegang tangannya terbangun.

"Waeyo Kyung?" tanyanya, kemudian mengambil papan huruf [Baekie, aku tak bisa tidur] "Apa yang mengganggumu, hmm? Apa kau mimpi lagi? atau ada yang kau pikirkan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng [Aku capek Baekie] "Capek?capek kenapa?"

[Baekie, aku rindu eomma dan appa].

Baekhyun mengerti arti ucapan eomma dan appa yang Kyungsoo maksud, tapi ia selalu menepis dan berpura-pura tak mengerti. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo selalu merindukan dan ingin bertemu Yoochun dan Junshu dan tak lupa selalu bicara kalau ia capek.

Dan jangan lupakan dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu bertanya apakah dia bisa menikah atau tidak seperti dirinya, apakah bisa mengandung seperti Luhan, apakah masih ada kesempatan untuknya melewati hari-hari bersamanya dan sebagainya yang membuat Baekhyun, Luhan dan Lay selalu merasa waspada akan dirinya. "Kau mau aku hubungi Sungmin eomma dan Kyu appa?" hanya gelengan yang Baekhyun dapat.

[Mianhae, Baekie]

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika kau masih lemah seperti ini" tukasnya.

[Nee, arrasso aku takkan mengulanginya lagi]

GREP

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dengan gemetar, kini airmata itu mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dipipinya "Kyung, aku mohon bertahanlah. Aku tahu ini semua sakit untukmu, tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Kyungie~hiks..hiks..beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya padamu" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

[A-ani, Baekie tidak salah apa-apa,Kyungie yang banyak merepotkan Baekie, Lay eonni juga Luhan eonni. Lagi pula aku menjauhkan kalian semua dari orang-orang yang kalian cintai seperti Yeolie oppa-]

kata-kata Kyungsoo terpotong karena Baekhyun menahan tangannya untuk tak menunjuk papan hurufnya. "ANI, bukan begitu kau tak pernah salah apa-apa, kami semua melakukannya karena kami ingin bersamamu. Kumohon Soo, berjuanglah sampai akhir. Jangan menyerah nee..aku, Lay eonni, dan Luhanie eonni akan terus berusaha untukmu apapun Soo" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti 'Sungguh aku tak kuat lagi Baekie, aku lelah dengan semuanya,aku sudah tak bisa merasakan sakit pada tubuhku. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha apapun hingga penentuan tuhan datang' batinnya Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangannya dan gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun

[Apakah aku bisa menikah?],

DEG

Pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari Kyungsoo "Tentu sa-"

BYUR!

Kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong dengan keluarnya darah dari mulut dan hidung Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba penutup oksigen yang terciprati banyak darah serta tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar membuatnya panic dan berlari keluar kamar rawat.

"UISANIM!UISANIM!" teriaknya sambil menangis dan mengalihkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru lorong tapi tak menemukan siapapun termasuk Lau dan Luhan.

"UISANIM!UISANIM"teriaknya lagi higga tak sengaja berpapasan dengan empat orang suster "Ada apa nyonya Lee?" Baekhyun menunjuk satu arah lorong kamar Kyungsoo "TOLONG PANGGILKAN DOKTER, K-KYUNGSOO MENGELUARKAN DARAH DARI HIDUNG DAN MULUTNYA" para suster kemudian berlari ke ruang rawat Kyungsoo sedang satu orang lagi memanggil dokter.

Baekhyun menunggu diluar selama dokter memeriksakan Kyungsoo di dalam dengan air mata dan doa yang tak henti-hentinya ia ucapkan 'Ku mohon bertahanlah Soo, ku mohon berilah kesembuhan padanya Tuhan' batinnya.

.

Kini dua orang namja dan tiga yeoja tengah duduk bersama di sebuah kantin rumah sakit untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah menjadi jelas. Kini jelaslah semuanya, Kai, Sehun dan Xiumin telah menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi begitu pula sebaliknya tak lupa dengan ekspresi shock dari Lay dan Luhan ketika tahu Xiumin keguguran dan itu adalah pembunuhan.

"Jadi mereka ingin mencelakai kami juga?"-Luhan "

Cih, jahat sekali. Mereka bukan manusia" ucap Lay diangguki ke-empat orang itu. "Jadi, Xingie, Hannie, maukah kau memaafkan Suho dan Sehun? Ah-ani tapi maukah kau memaafkan kami semua?" Lay dan Luhan menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin. Raut wajah Kai, Sehun dan Xiumin berubah pucat "Kami yang harusnya minta maaf, kalian tidak bersalah sama sekali kecuali Sehun. Sehun harus bertanggung jawab" jawab Lay sambil tersenyum tulus yang membuat single dipple diwajah manisnya terbentuk dengan sendirinya.

Membuat nafas lega keluar dari ketiganya. Luhan mengeratkan tangannya padagenggaman Lay dan Xiumin dan dibalas oleh keduanya, berusaha memberi kekuatan padanya "Mi-mianhae Hunnie, seharusnya aku mendengakanmu. Tapi seharusnya kau jujur padaku, jangan menyembunyikannya hingga aku marah nee. Aku sudah memaafkan mu sebelum kau meminta maaf".

"Kita sama-sama saling memaafkan saja nee?begitu lebih baik" ucap Xiumin. Mereka beranjak berdiri meninggalkan kantin.

GREP! Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya "Gomawo! Gomawo Lu" Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengangguk, lama mereka berpelukan, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat hingga sesuatu menginterupsi kegiatan HunHan couple itu "Aiissshhh bikin sirik saja. Hentikan, kalian ingin memanas-manasi kami eoh?" ucap Lay dengan gaya yang dibuat sekesal mungkin "Hhaa.. bilang saja noona iri" timpal Sehun, keadaan terasa ringan sejenak.

.

BRAK

terdengar suara pintu kamar rawat kyungsoo terbuka hingga Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri sang dokter "Bagaimana uisa" sang dokter menghela nafas "Kyungsoo-ssi sekarang sudah tertidur pulas, ia merasakan tekanan yang mengganggunya dan ada pembuluh darah yang keropos sehingga ia seperti itu. Nyonya Lee saya mohon anda segera ambil keputusan, apapun yang terjadi saya akan terus berusaha membantu anda dan Kyungsoo. Tapi tolong bebaskan dia". Tubuh Baekhyun merosot setelah kepergian sang dokter. "Tidak hikss.. aku akan berusaha Kyung, ku mohon bertahanlah" sambil terus terisak.

Sementara ketiga orang minus Luhan dan Xiumin yang melihat Dokter dan Baekhyun dari kejauhan segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekie apa yang terjadi" tanya lay meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang terus saja menangis "Kyungie, eonni..aku tak mau kehilangannya, kumohon buat ia bertahan eonni" Lay yang tidak mengerti masih menuntut jawaban Baekhyun "Kyungie,hidung dan mulutnya tadi mengeluarkan darah, kata uisa pembuluh darahnya keropos dan ia minta segera ambil keputusan dan merelakannya walaupun uisa akan berusaha membantu kita eonni hikss..hiks.." menyadari Lay tidak sendiri Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya bermaksud melihat siapa yang datang.

Hingga matanya kini membulat smpurna melihat tiga orang dihadapannya "O-Oppa? eonni" lirihnya. GREP! Baekhyun bersimpuh sambil memegang kaki Kai membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada Kai dan Baekhyun "Baekie jangan seperti ini" ucap Kai "A-ani oppa, maafkan aku oppa atas semuanya tapi kumohon jangan membenci Kyungie".

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dan aku tak membenci kalian" jawab Kai "Hanya saja aku kecewa mengapa kalian menyembunyikan semuanya dariku" tambahnya "Semua kami lakukan untuk Kyungie, dia tak mau kalian semua tahu bahwa dia sakit" kini Lay yang bersuara "Oppa aku punya permitaan, bolehkah?" Kai diam "Aku tahu, aku tak pantas meminta padamu tapi aku rasa kau orang yag tepat karena Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun tak memikirkanmu selama ini oppa". Kai tertegun ternyata selama ini ia tak menderita sendirian dan bukan ia yang menderita tapi Kyungsoo-nya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Baekie?" tanya Kai "Menikahlah dengan Kyungsoo dengan itu aku akan merelakannya" DEG semua tercengang mendengar ucapan final baekhyun "Apa maksudmu Baekie? Kau tak boleh menyerah begitu saja, Kyungsoo pasti sembuh" ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit meninggi dan mengguncang tubuhnya "A-ani eonni, aku sudah menyerah. Hingga saat ini belum ada sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok. Kita semua sudah melakukan test bahkan Xeokie eonni, Jung ajhuma dan juga Ren tapi masih nihil eonni aku….aku tak mau Kyungie sakit terus" ucapnya sambil menangis.

Luhan terdiam "Ku mohon jangan Baekie, kumohon jangan seperti ini" Lay dan Xiumin ikut memeluk Baekhyun. Sementara Kai mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia frustasi sekarang "Biar aku coba melakukan tesnya" celetuk Sehun mengalihkan semua perhatian padanya. "Tenanglah Baekie, kau tak perlu cemas. Kyungie akan sembuh" Kai mengangguk "Nee akupun akan melakukannya" Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak perlu" semuanya tercengang "Tidak perlu melakukannya, Kyungie sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, dia..dia rindu eommanya Junsu dan appanya. Ia ingin pulang, dia sudah lelah ku mohon mengertilah".

"Kau ini apa-apaan Baekie? jangan bicara macam-macam, Kyungie sampai hari ini itupun karena dia berusaha bertahan. Kita tak akan pernah menyerah hingga tahu penentuan tuhan" ucap luhan dengan nada meninggi, tak jauh dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan merasa tertekan dan ketakutan sekarang hingga lagi-lagi darahnya keluar membasahi dress bagian bawahnya. Lay yang melihat darah mengalir di lantai segera menahan Luhan yang limbung "Lu, kau pendarahan lagi" sontak semuanya melihat kebawah terutama Sehun yang paling kaget diantara semuanya. "Sssshhhh.. panggil dokter Lay, tolong biar aku tunggu di sini" ucapnya sambil berdesis. Lay segera berlari memanggil dokter sementara Sehun menggendong Luhan bridal style ke ruang rawat dengan darah yang mengalir membasahi kemeja abu-abu miliknya.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri, Xiumin, Kai, Baekhyun Luhan, Sehun dan Lay selalu memantaunya. Tak lupa setelah mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo dari Chen, para orang tua yang telah lama tak bertemu putri merekapun datang ketempat dimana Kyungsoo di rawat yaitu di Busan. Dan selama dua hari itu pula Sungminlah yang paling terpuruk setelah Kai, ia tak mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo barang sedikitpun dan terus menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap putrinya sendiri yang setahun lalu ia angkat menjadi anaknya.

Ceklek! sesaat pintu dibuka memperlihatkan dua pria disana,Kyuhyun dan Kai "Eomma!" kai menghampiri Sungmin dan memegang kedua bahunya namun Sungmin tak bergeming "Eomma, pulang dan istirahatlah" ucapnya lembut.

"Eomma sudah dua hari ini menjaga Kyungsoo disini, eomma belum makan dan minum juga kurang istirahat" setetes cairan bening itu keluar lagi dari mata Sungmin "A-ani Jongie, eomma ingin disini, menjaga Kyungie-eomma agar ia baik-baik saja" ucapnya smabil menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi eomma.." belum sempat Kai melanjutkan ucapannya Sungmin menyela "Sudah eomma bilang, eomma akan menjaga Kyungie. Keluarlah Kai, sudah sore ini waktunya Kyungie mandi" Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya, mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan beranjak membawa panic kecil berisi air hangat dan handuk.

GREP!  
Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin "Wae Kyu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar "Kai, panggil noonamu biar dia yang memandikan Kyungsoo" Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar bermaksud meminta bantuan Xiumin.

Xiumin PoV

Aku tengah menunggu di ruang tunggu depan kamar Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba Kai keluar bersama Kyuhyun ajushi dan Sungmin ajhuma yang memintaku memandikan Kyungsoo. Akupun masuk dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

Astaga! Tubuhnya begitu kurus sekarang, pucat seperti tak ada kehidupan. Aku pun mulai membersihkannya sambil terus berdoa untuk kesembuhannya, hingga tanpa sengaja aku mendengar seseorang berbicara agak keras.

"Lepaskan!"

Itu suara Sungmin ajhuma? Ada apa? Akupun mencoba menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

Xiumin PoV end

"Lepaskan" Sungmin menghempas tangan suaminya kasar setelah pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo tertutup meninggalkan Xiumin sidana untuk merawat Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Ming, Jongie benar kau butuh istirahat. Ayo pulang" ucap Kyuhyun hendak meraih siku Sungmin namun Sungmin menjauh "Andwe! Aku akan tetap disini".

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya "Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini eoh? Disini ada Kai, Sehun, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin, mereka akan menjaga Kyungsoo" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi. Ya mereka semua bergantian menjaga Kyungsoo hanya saja Sungminlah yang belum pulang dari hari pertama.

"Wae Kyu?kau tidak suka?" ucap Sungmin sakratis "Bukan begitu Ming, hanya saja pikirkan juga kesehatanmu, yeobo".

"Kau" tunjuk Sungmin tepat di dipan muka suaminya.

"Aku adalah wanita, aku seorang ibu, aku bersusah payah mengandung dan melahirkan Sehun dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh jiwa ragaku" semua memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan iba tanpa membuka suara sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika anakmu terluka? tahukah kau rasanya ketika anakmu sakit? Hiks.." Sungmin mulai terisak dengan badan yang gemetar sambil terus menunjuk suaminya.

"Tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya ketika anakmu menderita? DAN TAHUKAH KAU RASANYA KETIKA ANAKMU BERADA DI ANTARA HIDUP DAN MATI!" semua mata membulat sempurna, seseorang yang lembut seperti Sungmin kini tengah emosi dan membentak suaminya sendiri.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MAKAN? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMEJAMKAN MATA BARANG SEDIKITPUN? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SEMENTARA TAK TAHU KEADAAN DAN NASIB APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADA ANAKKU!" pecahlah suara sungmin tanpa sedikitpun nada rendah dalam tiap kalimatnya.

"SEHUN PERNAH MENGALAMI INI KYU! SEHUN PERNAH MENGALAMINYA, TAPI KAU TAHU? KINI KYUNGSOO MENGALAMI HAL YANG LEBIH PARAH DAN MENYAKITKAN! Hiks..". tangan Sungmin turun "PARK YOOCHUN, KAU INGAT? DIA MENOLONG SEHUN SEBELUM KEADAANNYA MENJADI SEPERTI KYUNGSOO SEKARANG, DIA DATANG MEMBERI BANTUAN UNTUK KITA, TUHAN MEMBERI KITA PERTOLONGAN MELALUI DIA KYU"

GREP! Luhan dan Lay memeluk Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat istrinya yang sedang kalap.

"Kyungsoo anakku Kyu! Dia putriku, dongsaeng Sehun" ucap Sungmin melembut "Bagaimana aku tak menghawatirkannya sedikitpun Kyu?" ucap Sungmin melembut.

"Mianhae Ming. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, amat sangat mengerti. Tapi pikirkan kesehatanmu juga Ming, pikirkan aku, pikirkan juga Sehun, oppa Kyungsoo" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin "Bagaimana kau menjaga putri kita dengan keadaan yang buruk? Bagaimana nanti ketika ia membuka mata tak melihatmu disisinya karena kondisimu yang drop?" menangkup pipi istrinya seraya berbisik "Pikirkan Jongie, dialah yang paling terpuruk saat ini Ming".

Kepala Sungmin menegak, pandangannya beralih pada Kai yang hanya duduk diam dambil terus menunduk. Tangannya menagkup dengan jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan. Melihat Kai begitu tegar walaupun sebenarnya rapuh membuat mata Sungmin makin memanas menatap nanar Kai yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri seperti layaknya kembaran Sehun.

"Eomma! Istirahatlah dirumah nee!" Sehun buka suara "Jika eomma tidak mau pulang ke Seoul, eomma tinggallah dirumah sewa mereka" Sungmin tau yang dimaksud mereka adalah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Lay.

"Istirahatlah disana, biar Kai yang menjaganya disini" tambah Sehun yang diangguki oleh Lay dan Luhan "Sehun benar Ming, sebaiknya kau istirahat disana dan besok pagi kembali lagi kemari" tambah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk pasrah dan berjalan mendekati Kai dan berjongkok menghadap Kai yang masih tertunduk.

Diraihnya kedua pipi namja Tan itu mencoba mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

Tes!

Tes!

Sungmin merasakan tangannya basah di aliri tetesan-tetesan kecil airmata Kai "Mianhae ne.." ucapnya lembut dengan gemetar mencoba menghapus genangan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi Kai. Kai sudah lama memendam air matanya segera memeluk Sungmin, mengeluarkan isak pilunya yang terasa menyakitkan di telinga orang-orang yang berada disana.

Kyuhyun mendekati Kai dan mengusak surai dark brownnya sayang "Menangislah sepuasnya Jongie, seorang pria pun butuh menangis" ucapnya.

Tak ada satupun lagi yang berbicara, mereka hanya terdiam dengan perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing, hanya isak tangis Kai yang terdengar.

.

.

Setelah cukup menangis Kai melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

Drap..drapp..

Suara kaki seseorang yang tengah berlari membuyarkan keheningan yang selama beberapa saat menyelimuti mereka. "Eonni, apa aku terlambat?" Baekhyun datang dengan nafas yang tersengal "Ani" jawab Lay singkat. "Kai dan semuanya, aku pamit dulu nee. Aku harus masuk kerja" Kai menoleh kearah Lay "Noona, bekerja?eodiga?" Lay mengangguk "Aku bekerja di rumah makan sebagai koki" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Kai.

GREP!

Terasa sebuah tangan besar memegang pergelangan tagan Lay. "Waeyo Kai?" tanya Lay setelah mendapati Kai yang memegang tangannya.

"Tidak perlu bekerja lagi, noona dan Baekie istirahat saja dirumah" Lay menggeleng pelan "Gwenchana Kai, aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan "Baik-baik saja? Apa ini yang kalian lakukan selama ini?bergantian menjaga Kyungsoo tanpa pulang ke rumah?" Baekhyun dan Lay megangguk "Kami sudah biasa oppa! Oppa tahu tidak? Kyungie bahkan bekerja lebih keras dari ini walaupun penyakitnya semakin menggerogoti badannya waktu itu".

DEG!

Semua yang ada disitu minus Luhan dan Lay tercengang mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun "Nee, dia selalu bilang jangan bekerja terlalu keras pada kami, tapi dia sendiri begitu. Jadi kami juga akan lebih berusaha darinya Kai".

"Iya, dia selalu bilang tidak mau merepotkan kami semua. Tapi nyatanya kamilah yang tak jarang merepotkannya hhheee" Baekhyun terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Kalian tidak perlu bekerja lagi, semua biaya Kyungsoo biar aku yang menanggungnya" tegas Kai.

"Ta-tapi oppa kami…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang juga kalian pulang dan istirahatlah, biar Kyungsoo aku yang menjaganya disini" Lay dan Baekhyun masih terdiam tak bergeming "Aisshhh tunggu apa lagi?cepat pulang".

"Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum terlambat masuk" Lay segera bergegas pergi tapi Kai menahannya lagi "Apa noona mendengar ucapanku?" ucap Kai pelan dengan nada dingin. Mengerti dengan arti ucapan namja Tan di hadapannya ini, Lay dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Beginilah Kai, keras kepala dan penuntut,namun semua sudah mengerti dengan sifatnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan keputusan Kai.

"Jongie benar sebaiknya kalian pulang, jangan bekerja lagi danlanjutkan kuliah kalian" Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Kai "Ba-baiklah kami akan pulng ajushi, tapi kami ingin terus menemani Kyungie disini sampai dia sembuh" Baekhyun mengangguk "Bolehkah?" Kyuhyun maksud ucapan Lay dan Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah bersama Appa, eomma, Xeokie noona, dan Luhan. Biar Sehun yang mengurus pengunduran diri kalian!". Sehun mengangguk sbagai jawaban ucapan Kai.

"Ta-tapi oppa kami.."

"Sudah kubilang tak ada tapi, biar Kyugsoo aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian bisa kembali menjaganya jika kalian sudah istirahat arra?" Lay dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

Mendengar semua teriakan-teriakan Sungmin dari luar membuat Xiumin yang kini tengah membersihkan badan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening di matanya. Namun ia hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan isaknya.

"Kyung, kau dengar? Eommamu menangis diluar Kyung, ia sangat menyayangimu" ucapnya dalam keheningan "Aku yakin kau gadis yang kuat, bertahanlah demi Kai, eomma dan appamu Kyung, mereka tak bisa hidup tanpamu" ucapnya lagi sambil membenahi pakaian Kyungsoo.

Tess!

Setetes air mata jatuh ke tangan Xiumin. Ya, Kyungsoo menangis, menangis dalam tidurnya. "Uljima Kyung, kuatlah chagi aku yakin kau bisa, setelah ini Kai akan menjagamu. Kuharap dengan adanya seseorang yang kau tunggu, kau bisa menyampaikan semua perasaanmu padanya" Xiumin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo di matanya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang, kemudian pergi keluar kamar itu.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun kini berada di kamar Kyungsoo, Sehun kembali membawakan pakaian ganti dan makanan untuk Kai. Sesaat ia melihat Kai menyatukan jemarinya dan terdiam di damping Kai.

Kai merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di jari manis Kyungsoo "Kau masih memakainya Soo?" ia mengusap cincin bermata biru yang kini sudah kentara sekali amat longgar di jemari Kyungsoo, cincin yang diberikannya sewaktu mleamar Kyungsoo. "Kau lihat!" ucapnya dalam keheningan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya yang selama ini melingkar di lehernya "Akupun masih memakainya Soo, hingga saat ini" lirihnya, dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Puk!

Sehun menepuk pundak Kai "Apakah kau sangat mencintainya Kai?" Kai mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sepenuh hati".

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kai. Sehun mengerti, baru kali ini Kai mencintai seseorang karena sebelumnya Kai tak pernah seperti ini. Sehun tau seberapa dalam Kai mencintai yeoja yang kini bersatus sebagai adiknya itu, namun perasaan cemas selalu menyelimutinya. Cemas dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang makin buruk dan iapun tak jauh berbeda dari Kai, rasa takut kehilangan selalu mengingatkannya seperti alarm 'Semoga kalian bersatu. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan' batinnya.

"Kai aku pamit dulu nee, Luhan masih lemah gara-gara pendarahan dua hari lalu" Kai mengangguk dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

Sepeninggal Sehun, tinggallah Kai yang kini tertidur dengan posisi duduk dipinggir katil Kyungsoo, menggenggam jemari kurus nan pucat yeoja-nya yang hingga saat ini belum juga sadarkan diri.

Hari masih gelap sekarang, menunjukan angka 03.00 am. Lorong yang biasanya ramai menjadi aktivitas para penghuni rumah sakit kini masih sepi hanya keheningan disana. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang kini berada di genggaman tangan namja tan yang tengah tertidur bergerak-gerak kecil dan perlahan mata indah itu terbuka.

Ia mencoba menggerakan lagi tangannya tapi terasa sesuatu yang membebaninya, ia menengokkan kepalanya guna mengetahui apa yang membebaninya.

Seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya saat itu. Ia bahagia, bahagia mendapati seseorang yang selalu menemaninya ketika matanya terpejam selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, ya ia bahagia mendapati Kai tengah bersamanya sekarang. Kai yang nyata, bukan yang selama ini hanya ada dalam mimpi dan angan-angannya.

Namun sesaat pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu, sendu mengingat Kai bukanlah miliknya lagi. Hatinya sakit, sakit karena Kai sudah bahagia dengan orang lain dan bukan dengannya. Sementara mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai, ternyata namja itu terusik dan terbangun.

Ia terbangun dan mengangkat kepalanya, dan betapa bahagianya ia kini melihat mata indah yang selalu ia rindukan terbuka dengan bibir penuh yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Soo, kau bangun" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah masih dengan senyumnya. Kai tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya hingga reflek menciumi punggung tangan Kyungsoo beberapa saat. Beberapa saat pula rasa bahagia Kyungsoo kembali namun setelahnya wajahnya berubah sendu kembali.

"Weyo Soo?" Ia menunjuk pada papan hurufnya dan Kais gera mengambilnya [Oppa,sejak kapan disini?] "Sejak dua hari lalu" jawabnya.

[Oppa tidak pulang?]

Kai mengerutkan keningnya "Kau mengusirku?" Kai balik bertanya heran.

[Ani, hanya saja oppa harusnya tidak disini] Kyungsoo tesenyum walau dipaksakan, hatiya perih sekarang namun ia hanya bisa menerima segalanya karena dulu ia yang meninggalkan namja dihadapannya ini.

Kai hanya terdiam heran.

[Apa oppa bahagia? Kapan oppa akan menikah?] oh Kai mengerti sekarang maksud ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah mengenalku terlalu dalam nona Park jadi kau bisa melihat sendiri, setelah kau meninggalkanku kau masih bertanya apa aku bahagia? Dan kau masih bertanya juga kapan aku akan menikah?" Kai tersenyum miris.

[Mianhae oppa, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau bahagia]

"Jika kau ingin jawaban yang jelas, jawabannya nee aku bahagia saat ini, amat sangat bahagia" air mata Kyungsoo menetes menahan sakit yang mendera hatinya saat ini, ia mengutuk dirinya mengapa bertanya seperti itu pada orang yang masih dicintainya saat ini.

"Dan aku akan segera menikah. Menikah jika yeoja yang tengah membuatku bahagia saat ini terus bertahan dan berhasil dalam operasinya nanti".

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. [Maksud oppa? Krystal sakit?] Kai menggeleng

"Yeojaku hanya satu dan dia adalah orang yang aku lamar pertama kali di taman belakang kampusku, dia satu-satunya yang aku cintai maka aku hanya akan menikah dengannya".

[Pantaskah? Aku tak sempurna oppa, kekuranganku banyak dan..] "Ssssttt, cukup chagy, jika kau merasa tak pantas maka pantaskanlah dirimu untuk bersanding denganku, kekurangan?. Setiap orang punya kekurangan dan itu hal yang wajar. Pantaskanlah dirimu dengan sehat kembali chagy, aku menunggumu" Kyungsoo melepas tangannya dari genggaman Kai [Pergilah!] Kai tertegun. Jujur ia sangat merindukan yeojanya kini tapi Kyungsoo menginginkannya pergi "Waeyo Soo?" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan dengan Kai.

"Tatap aku Soo!" namun taka da jawaban dari Kyungsoo "Kumohon padamu Soo" Kyungsoo mulai menunjuk papan yang masih setia berada di hadapannya [Pergilah, aku hanya akan menghambatmu] "Andwae! Aku akan tetap disini apapun yang terjadi"mengerti betapa keras kepalanya seorang Kim Jongin, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah akan keputusan final dari namja didepannya ini.

[Aku akan mati oppa! Apa yang kau harapkan dari…] PRANG! Belum selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan Kai melempar papan itu sekuatnya, memeluk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar.

"Andwae Soo, kau pasti sembuh bertahanlah untukku, jangan pernah pergi lagi Soo tolong bantu aku Soo, bantu aku bernafas lebih lama lagi bersamamu Soo, jeongmal saranghae, ku mohon, ku mohon hiks.." isakan demi isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada respon dari Kyungsoonya, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam merasakan pipinya basah oleh airmata Kai yang tengah berbisik padanya.

'Seandainya bisa, seandainya masih ada kesempatan aku mau oppa, tapi apa dayaku? Kau berikan cinta padaku disaat aku merasa kosong dan hampa, eomma dan Baekhyun mengajariku tentang kasing sayang dan kau, kaulah yang mengajariku tentang cinta oppa, mencintai dan dicintai. Bagaimana aku bisa untuk meninggalkanmu? Kau hidupku, nafasku Kim Jongin' batinya.

Mereka terus begitu selama beberapa saat, dengan usaha yang keras Kyungsoo menggerakan tangannya menggapai kepala Kai dan mengusap surainya namun ketika baru mengusap sebentar tangannya jatuh seketika, matanya terpejam dengan air mata menetes dipipinya.

Kai yang menyadarinya segera melepas pelukannya, berlari keluar dan berteriak memanggil dokter yang tengah berjaga. "Bagaimana keadaannya uisa?" dokter hanya menghela nafas "Tidak ada cara lain, ia harus segera di operasi Jongin-ssi, jika tidak aku tidak bisa membantu lagi".

Tubuh Kai merosot didepan pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo setelah kepergian dokter. Ia meremas kemejanya tepat di bagian jantungnya dengan keras hingga buku-bukunya memutih. "Soo! Aku tak sanggup, sungguh mengapa harus seperti ini?" lirihnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya hyung?" kini seorang namja paruh baya tengah duduk dihadapan seorang dokter yang di sapanya hyung, "Cocok" jawab sang dokter sambil memperhatikan berkas hasil laboratorium. "Kalau begitu apakah kita bisa cepat menyelamatkannya?" sang dokter mengangguk "Nee, tapi apa kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan teukie noona?" tanya balik sang dokter "Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengannya dan ia setuju hyung" Hangeng sang dokter tersenyum "Baiklah kalau begitu, leukemia yang dialami Kyungsoo belum terlalu parah hanya saja kondisinya yang drop membuatnya seperti sekrang, apa Jongin tau hal ini?" Kangin menggeleng cepat "Hanya Jongdae yang tahu, aku tak bisa berbohong padanya dia terlalu licik".

"Hahahahaha.." tak sanggup menahan tawa Hangeng akhirnya terbahak "Kau mengatai anakmu sendiri licik? Ck yang benar saja? Dia bukan licik tapi terlalu pintar hhhaaa" Kangin hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika kondisi Kyungsoo sudah stabil ia akan segera di operasi, ku harap semuanya berjalan lancar" Kangin tersenyum "Aku dan semuanya juga berharap begitu" senyum terpatri di wajah kedua pria paruh baya itu.

.

Derap langkah kaki menggema di koridor rumah sakit itu, terlihat Chen, Chanyeol dan Suho yang tengah menghampiri namja yang tertidur di kursi tunggu di luar ruang rawat pasien "Kai, irona" Chen mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kai namun taka da respon darinya "Biarlah hyung, Kai mungkin kelelahan jadi terlalu lelap seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Suho. "Aku mau mauk ke kamar Kyungsoo dulu untuk memeriksanya".

GREP! Satu tangan mencegahnya "Posisimu bukan dokter disini Chen jadi jangan macam-macam" ucap Suho "Tenang lah hyung" SRETT! Chen memasang jas dokter miliknya "Aku punya ini hheee" cengirnya lalu melenggang kedalam kamar pasien. Chen sudah tahu semua kondisi Kyungsoo dari dokter yang menanganninya sehingga kini ia tengah memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo untuk sesegera melakukan operasi. "Huppfff.." Chen menghela nafas sesaat "Kyung, kuharap kau mau membantuku sekarang" seketika mata Kyungsoo terbuka membuat senyum lembut terpatri diwajah Chen.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, Chen mendudukan dirinya di samping katil Kyungsoo "Kyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menunjuk papan huruf, dengan digap Chen mengambilnya.

"Kau benar-benar merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Jika ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan atau ada permintaan yang ingin kau minta, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dan kau minta saat ini?"

[Jujur? Atau Bohong?] Chen menepuk jidatnya "Tentu saja jujur Kyungie chagy" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

[Sejujurnya aku lelah oppa, lelah terus seperti ini. Tapi tadi malam eomma dan appa datang] Kening Chen berkerut "Maksudnya Sungmin ajhuma dan Kyuhyun ajhusi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng Chen mulai mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

[Mereka bilang, seseorang lebih membutuhkanku, tapi aku ragu oppa, aku ragu apakah aku bisa membahagiaknnya atau tidak, tapi eomma bilang aku harus membahagiakannya dengan aku sembuh, tapi aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa sembuh atau tidak, dan saat itulah appa berkata bahwa aku harus memilih, jika aku diberikan kesempatan untuk sembuh apa yang akan aku lakukan]

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

[Menikah dengan Jongin oppa, bernafas untuknya, tersenyum untuknya, hidup untuknya dan hanya untuknya] 'Polos sekali' itulah yang ada dibenak Chen saat ini.

"Lalu appa bilang apa lagi?"

[Jika memang taka da sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok untukku, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Dan aku menjawab Aku ingin Jongin oppa bahagia sebelum aku pergi]

Chen terdiam [Tapi appa bertanya lagi jika saat kondisimu bertambah buruk sedangkan kau tahu Jongin tak bahagia malah sebaliknya dan ia teramat sangat tersiksa tanpamu, apa yang akan aku lakukan?] Chen masih terdiam menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

[Aku ingin sembuh, aku ingin memberinya lebih banyak cinta dari sebelumnya, menyayanginya lebih dari sebelumnya, mengganti semua yang terlewati selama aku meninggalkannya selamanya] Chen tersenyum bahaggia.

"Apa kau mencintainya Kyung?"

[Sepenuh hati] balasnya, terlihat sekali ketulusan dan keyakinan atas ucapannya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

[Bernafas untuknya] jawaban yang membuat Chen terenyuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kondisimu sangat stabil hari ini,maukah kau pergi bersamaku? Walaupun tanpa Kai?" entah mengapa Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk, menurut dengan apa yang Chen ucapkan.

"Baiklah!" Chen mengusap surai Kyungsoo lembut kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menekan beberapa angka "Bagaimana ajushi?" tanya Chen pada seseorang diseberang sana "Sudah siap semua Chen, apakah kita bisa memulainya hari ini?"- Hangeng. "Nee, keadaannya sudah stabil, tadi sudah kuperiksa"-Chen.

"Kalau begitu suster akan kesana dan segera membawanya kemari"-Hangeng "ee kalau begitu aku akan bersiap sekarang".

.

CEKLEK! seorang dokter didampingi dua suster berjalan menghampiri Chen mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan Suho yang terbengong di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo "Bagaimana keputusan anda uisa?" tanya dokter tersebut pada Chen "Sepertinya sudah jelas" jawab Chen.

"Apa uisa dan juga Tan uisa juga akan ikut dengan kasus pasien saat ini?" Chen mengangguk "Nee, kami akan membantu dalam prosesnya, kau tak keberatankan jika ia beralih jadi pasien kami?" sang dokter menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa uisa, kami mengerti dengan perasaan kalian sebagai keluarganya" Chen tersenyum penuh arti pada sang dokter dan membungkuk sopan "Gamsahamnida" ucapnya. "Suster tolong bawa pasien ke tempat yang dusah disediakan" perintah sang dokter.

Melihat suster dan para dokter yang keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Suho berdiri dengan tergesa menghampiri Chen.

"Ada apa ini? Kyungsoo mau dibawa kemana Chen?" Tanya Suho "Kalian pulanglah, bawa Kai ke rumah sewa Baekhyun, nanti aku kirim alamatnya dan untuk Kyungsoo, aku harus membawanya karena sudah tak memungkinkan dia berada disini lagi" ucap Chen sok dramatis, membuat mata Suho dan Chanyeol membola.

"Kyung!" Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya "Mi-minanhae nee" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Sudahlah dokter ini sudah tidak punya waktu lagi" Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya "Lalu kenapa kau ikut mereka Chen?" Chen tersnyum lembut "Aku akan menyelidiki mereka" ucapnya berbisik ditelinga Suho "Ma-maksudmu?".

"Sudahlah kalian tunggu saja Kai sampai bangun setelah itu katakan padanya Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja oke! Jika mau bertanya lebih lanjut tunggu sampai dokter Kim Jongdae ini selesai dengan urusannya" Suho dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus "Dasar dokter troll, baiklah kalau begitu kami berharap beritamu bagus" Chen melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Seperti biasa ini masih TeBeCeh hheee…**

**WARNING**

**Oh iya kalo yang kemaren-kemaren baca oneshoot hira, hira minta maaf jika – I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE - dan – LOOK, LISTEN AND FEEL – itu ada kesamaan dengan ff author lain hheee itu semua ga sengaja kok buat yang – I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE – itu emang hira pengen bikin kayak gitu ajja and itu projek lama :D kalo yang – LOOK, LISTEN AND FEEL – itu hira baca ff oneshoot juga yang disitu KaiHunHan melakukan threesome ampe Kyungsoo bunuh diri and si Baekhyun hampir gila gegara Kyungsoo mati jadilah – LOOK, LISTEN AND FEEL – untuk mengobati rasa enek hati dengan bikin Lulu mati and Kai gila :D. jeongmal mianhae jika ada kesamaan hira ga sengaja. Yoda segitu basa basi bucuknya hhhaaaaa… sekarang waktunya…**

**BALAS REVIEW :**

SyJessi22 : hhhaaaa… hira juga seneng ni si jejahatnya udah pada ketahuan, ini Suho ma Chanyeol nyusul kok ama Chen ke rumah sakit coz Xiumin itu reflek bawa Kai perginya :D Kyung udah dapet donor tapi dari orang yang tak terduga hhheee

setyoningt : gimana kaisoonya? Masih kurang banyak kah? hheeee mianhae untuk sekarang baru segitu. Ini udah update lagi. I'llkeep writing as long as chingu pada review :D

yixingcom : iya musnah ttu si Vicstal. Sehun ga menelantarkan Luhan kok cuman Luhannya ajja yang emang pengen pergi dari Sehun karena kesel ma kelakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba pernikahannya diundur itu loh :D

RyeoYixing : tenang buat moment Sulay ma Baeksoo kayanya bakalan keluar di chap depan :D doakan sajah nee.. hira malah pengen nangis di chap ini pas Sungminnya bentak-bentak Kyu appa :D. nde hira bakalan nulis terus selama review dari chingu semua terus mengalir bagaikan air terjun Niagara :D *apaan sih! Ini udah update diusahakan cepat karena kudu nyari tempat wifi-an dulu (Kai: gkgkgkgkgk ga modal lu ra! H: *pouting, Kai: *Muntah, H : Sialan lo Kai)

blackwhite1214 : ini udah dilanjut chingu :D review lagi nde :d

: namanya juga cerita bersambung chingu pasti gantung kalo gak gantung namanya oneshoot ato ending :D Nee HIRA PASTI SEMANGAT! :D iya hira juga udah ga tahan liat KyungKyung sakit terus :D

berlin : Aaaaaa pasti tambah nangis lagi disini :D Nde hira bakalan lebih semangat kok nulisnya. Keep review nde! Happy endingnya masih on progress tapi itu semua kejutan buat chingu nanti kekekekekekeke…

Dela : Kaya one littre of tears ya? Padahal hira terinspirasi dari shinbi di drama wonderfull life loh hhheeee.. kalo masalah nikah mah emang hira yang pengen hhhaaa pengen nikah muda gkgkgkgkgkggkgkgk *kok jadi curhat sih? siip ini udah lanjut kok :D Chingu keep review nde.

Fishyelf : Sabar chingu *elus punggung. Sehun ga bikin Luhan sengsara kok cuman kan emang Luhannya yang pengen pergi dari Thehun :D disini Kai udah ketemu kok ma Kyungsoo :D tapi sepertinya makin mengharu=haru biru gitu coz hira sendiri pengen nangis pas Sungmin bentak Kyu appa :D

Guest : Iya gantung coz masih tebeceh chingu :D sabar nde kalo mau nangis mah nangis ajja *nyodorin baskom *plak di tendang. Kalo meninggal ato ngganya itu surprise buat chingu semua nanti :D hira usahakan ff ini sampai selesai kok chingu :D coz emang udah hampir end kok hhheeeee.. gwenchana chingu kan hira juga jadi tau uneg-uneg yang baca :D jeongmal gamsahamnida buat suggestnya. AAMIIN.. gomawo support and doanya, NDE FIGHTING! Semangatin hira dengan review ndee :D (Sehun : Moduth elo mah -_-" H: biarin ^_^) *tebar flying kiss :D

KaiSa : yang bakal selametin Kyungsoo bukan Kai coz disini Kai ga cocok sumsumnya chingu. Tenang Kyungie ga bakalan tersiksa terus kok :D gimana ga gemeteran Sehun kan gak pernah nyangka Luhan bakalan hamin :D

Ichanyeollie : Jeongmal gomawo :D moga di chap ini makin clear tulisan dan jalan cerita hira ya. Ya kita lihat kejutan yang menanti Chingu, keep read and review nde :D.

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Hai juga :D gomawo kalo bagusand ga bikin pusing hhheee.. kalo sedih berarti lulus sensor ni ff hhhhhhaaaaaa… iya emang hira sengaja bikin kaya gini kok and mianhae kalo disini Jung ma vic hira bikin antagonis untuk membantu jalannya cerita. Ini udah dilanjut kok :D Ye FIGHTIIINGGG!

**Nah sekian balasan review di chap ini :D. buat semua yang udah Read, Review, Fav, Follow dll hira ga akan cape-capenya buat bilang BIG THANKS, JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA, ARIGATOU buat kalian semua. ^_^ **

**See you in the next chapter *bow *dadah dadah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO A.K.A DO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**** little bit hurt**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**SEBELUMNYA HIRA MAU BILANG BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL YANG UDAH REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ^_^ KEEP REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA YANG UDAH BACA FF ABSURD NAN MEMUSINGKAN INI :D JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tolong selamatkan dia. Dia memang bukan keluargaku tapi keluarganya sudah terlalu baik dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit uang tolong nyonya selamatkan dia!" **Kaisoo and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

_Previous chapter_

"_Sudahlah kalian tunggu saja Kai sampai bangun setelah itu katakan padanya Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja oke! Jika mau bertanya lebih lanjut tunggu sampai dokter Kim Jongdae ini selesai dengan urusannya" Suho dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus "Dasar dokter troll, baiklah kalau begitu kami berharap beritamu bagus" Chen melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi._

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Di sebuah rumah sewa yang mungil itu kini tengah ramai dengan aktivitas sang penghuni rumah yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit TOK!TOK!TOK! "Appa sudah selesai belum? Aku ingin cepat-cepat mandiiii" rengekan seorang pria berkulit albino sambil terus mengetuk pintu "Sebentar Sehun, appa sedang sibuk, kau tunggu giliranmu saja" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi "Shireo, appa sudah 15 menit di kamar mandi sekarang cepat keluar!" serunya.

Lay dan Sungmin yang tengah memasakpun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adegan ayah dan anak yang tiada beda "Appa dan aegy sama saja tak mau kalah" ujar Sungmin "Apa selalu seperti itu ajhuma?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum "Ya begitulah,mereka selalu berebut hal yang tidak penting" Lay tersenyum "Mungkin Sehun anak tunggal jadinya begitu" Sungmin tersenyum lemah "Sehun bukan anak tunggal, dia punya adik, dia seorang oppa" Lay merutuki diri yang salah bicara karena penyakit lupanya sampai-sampai dia lupa bagi keluarga Cho, Sehun itu adalah oppa Kyungsoo "Mi-mianhae ajhuma" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Gwenchana Ying, ajhuma tahu kau lupa hheeee" Lay hanya terkekeh, ternyata Sungmin memang sudah terlalu mengenalnya. "Luhan belum bangun yeobo?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari kamar mandi "Belum, semalam dia merasa sakit di perutnya juga sesak" Baekhyun yang baru datang langsung bergabung dengan mereka "Apa perlu di periksa ke dokter Ajhuma?" sambung Baekhyun diangguki oleh Lay dan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu Baekie, eonnimu baik-baik saja, itu adalah hal biasa ketika kandunganmu semakin membesar" ketiga orang yang memperhatikan Sungmin menautkan alisnya "Dia akan merasa sakit di bagian perutnya dan sesak nafasnya karena janin yang tumbuh maka dari itu Luhan harus bersabar dan menghadap posisi yang tepat agar dia tidak sesak karena sepertinya Sehun akan punya bayi laki-laki" tambah Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"Dari mana ajhuma bisa tahu?" tanya Baekhyun "Eomma sudah pernah hamil, eomma tahu seberapa menonjol perut eomma ketika mengandung Sehun" Ketiganya mengangguk.

.

.

"Baeki kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memucat bahkan lebih pucat dari biasanya "Nee ajhuma" jawabnya sambil mengangguk lemah. Tapi Sungmin tak percaya begitu saja, tangannya terulur kearah kening Baekhyun "Baekie, kau~~`" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu tapi seketika pandangannya menghitam dan….

BRUK!

"BAEKHYUN!" Sungmin menjerit keras ketika Baekhyun terjatuh di depan pintu.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang operasi dengan beberapa dokter dan suster di dalamnya. Mereka telah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk melakukan operasi saat ini juga hingga tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar seseorang berbisik padanya 'Eomma dan appa disini chagya!' bisiknya lembut, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

'Kau harus sembuh chagy, kau sudah membuat pilihan maka appa yakin kau pasti kuat' Kyungsoo tersenyum, airmatanya mulai menetes 'Kami percaya kau kuat chagya, kami akan berada disini hingga operasimu selesai' bisiknya pada telinga Kyungsoo "Appa, eomma terimakasih sudah percaya padaku, dengan adanya kalian aku akan berusaha" batin kyungsoo, seketika semuanya berubah menjadi gelap karena obat penenang.

"Baiklah semuanya siap?" tanya Hangeng "Ye uisanim" jawab para suster dan dokter yang membantunya.

.

.

"Ugh!"

Kai melenguh dari tidurnya "Kau sudah bangun Kai" Kai membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk "Hyung!sejak kapan disini?" tanya Kai "Sejak pagi tadi" jawab Suho. Kai teringat sesuatu segera beranjak dari kursi menuju kamar rawat kyungsoo BRAK! Pintu terbuka namun Kai mendapati ruangan Kyungsoo deengan keadaan rapi dan..

Kosong.

"Kemana Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Suho hanya terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena Chen tidak memberi tahu apa-apa padanya "Aku tidak tahu Kai, tadi pagi para dokter dan suster membawanya pergi dan tak mengatakan apapun lagi".

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA?"

Bentaknya pada Chanyeol dan Suho "Chen bilang tak boleh membangunkanmu karena dia yang akan mengawasi" ucap Suho datar.

Kai terduduk lemas sambil mengusap kasar mukanya "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan eoh?" Chanyeol dan Suho terdiam mencerna ucapan Kai. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya kenapa kalian seperti ini?".

"Pulanglah Jongin" tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterrupsi "A-ajhuma" gumam ChanHo. Kai masih menundukan kepalanya tak mau melihat pada sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. "Aku ingin sendiri" ucapnya bermaksud beranjak pergi dari sana.

GREP!

Langkah Kai terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ya tangan eommanya memegang kuat pergelangan tangannya. "Pulanglah" Kai mendengus sebal baru kali ini eommanya semenyebalkan ini batinnya.

"Kyungsoo, eomma…"

"Kyungsoo sudah tak disini lagi, dokter sudah mencabut semua peralatan medisnya. Sekarang kau pulang saja" semua mata memandang kaget pada Leeteuk "Kajja" Kai yang masih tertegun hanya pasrah ketika sang eomma menariknya paksa.

.

.

Sekarang mereka ber-4 telah sampai di rumah yang amat sangat kumuh bagi mereka. Karena tempat itu terlalu sempit untuk seorang bisa masuk dan merasa nyaman di dalamnya. "Ini rumah siapa?" tanya Chanyeol bukasuara "Kajja kita masuk" ajak Leeteuk masih menarik paksa Kai yang sudah kehilangan semangat hidup sepertinya.

Setelah mengetuk 3 kali pintu cokelat dihadapannya. Akhirnya pintupun terbuka menampilkan sesosok yeoja manis berdimple "Ajhuma! Kajja masuk" ucapnya tanpa menyadari siapa saja yang dibawa Leeteuk ke kediamannya.

"Yixing, ajhuma kemari bersama…." Belum juga Leeteuk menyelesaikan ucapannya seseorang menginterrupsi mereka. "

Lay sebaiknya Baekhyun cepat di bawa ke rumah sakit. Panasnya tidak turun-turun malah makin meninggi,dia selalu memanggil nama Kyungsoo" sontak semua mata kini terkejut mendengar ucapan si pembicara yang tak lain adalah Xiumin.

Reflek Chanyeol masuk menerobos Leeteuk dan Suho. "Tolong bukakan pintu mobilnya" Kai segera berlari membuka mobil yang tadinya terkunci, sementara Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun bridal style, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas sang istri yang begitu panas. Tidak hanya nafasnya tapi juga tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan gumaman yang hanya menyebutkan satu nama berulang-ulang 'Kyungie..Kyungie' panggilnya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri membuat Chanyeol panic setengah mati.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sang dokter keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun sedari tadi ia tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di depan ruangan membuat Xiumin, Suho dan Lay agak jengah dibuatnya. "Apakah anda keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter "Saya suaminya" sang dokter mengangguk mengerti "Istri anda…." Chanyeol terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang dokter "Sakitnya agak berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan" semua yang ada di tempat mengerut keningnya tak mengerti.

"Maksud saya… sakit istri anda sangatlah jarang, sakitnya bukan dikarenakan oleh virus, kekebalan tubuh dan yang lainnya melainkan sakitnya karena beban batinnya" Lay yang mulai mengerti hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepala "Maksud uisa dongsaeng saya terkena tekanan berat begitu?" sang dokter mengangguk pasti dengan pertanyaan Lay.

"Ny. Lee selalu menyebut nama seseorang dan tak sadar-sadar sementara panasnya makin meninggi, dan untuk menyembuhkannya hanya ada satu cara yaitu membawa orang tersebut kehadapannya. Karena kondisi mentalnya agak terganggu akibat seseorang itu. Apakah ny. Lee kehilangan anaknya?". Lay menggeleng "Kyungie itu adiknya, orang yang sangat dekat dan memberi arti penting padanya" jelas Lay.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun tidak di pertemukan dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol "Kemungkinan….pasien akan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan…." Sontak mata XiuLayHoChan membulat sempurna 'Apa? Baekhyun bisa gila?' batin mereka serempak "Atau nyawanya tak terselamatkan".

BRUGH!

Hancur sudah pertahanan Chanyeol, tubuhnya merosot kebawah seiring dengan langkah kaki sang dokter yang meninggalkan mereka dari ruangan Baekhyun.

"Baekie…" panggilnya lirih. Suho langsung merangkul pundak Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu "Bersabarlah Chan, kita pikirkan bagaimana cara agar Baekhyun sembuh" Chanyeol menggeleng kuat "Kenapa? Hiks… kenapa harus begini hyung? Semua salahku…salahku.." ucapnya ditengah isakannya. Lay dan Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan masuk ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun dirawat.

.

.

"Yixing gwenchana!" tanya Suho ketika mereka sedang berjalan pulang dengan tangan saling bertaut. Setelah Chanyeol tenang, mereka pulang karena Chanyeol memintanya. Chanyeol ingin menjaga Baekhyun sendiri karena kondisi Lay tak memungkinkan berada di rumah sakit.

Suho mengerutkan keningnya karena tak ada jawaban dari yeoja di sampingnya. "Ying.." panggilnya lagi barulah Lay menoleh kesamping "Wae oppa?" jawabnya namun pandangannya berubak kembali kosong menatap ke depan. Suho tersenyum tipis "Kau tunggu disini nee, oppa beli minum dulu" Lay menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menatap Suho.

Suho berlari menuju mesin minuman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, namun Lay yang tidak begitu memperhatikan ucapan Suho masih berjalan dengan pandangan kosong tanpa berkedip sedikitpun tak mengindahkan bahwa tempatnya berpijak adalah tempat ramai dengan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Bagi Lay saat ini dunia terasa kosong dan hitam.

Ia terus melangkah tanpa perduli orang-orang tengah berteriak memanggil-manggil.

"YA! NONA HATI-HATI!"

Teriak seorang kakek mencoba mengingatkan Lay namun Lay tak mendengar apapun. Baginya saat ini dia sedang sendirian di tempat yang sepi itu lah keadaan pikiran dan hati Lay, mendengar teriakan sang kakek membuat Suho merasa terganggu "Berisik sekali sih" gumamnya. Setelah selesai mengambil minuman Suho bermaksud kembali ke tempat Lay menunggu namun Lay sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Sontak Suho menjdi panic. Namun sayup-sayup terdengar pekikan seorang kakek.

"YA NONA HATI-HATI CEPAT MUNDUR!"

Teriak sang kakek pada seorang gadis. namun sang gadis tak mengindahkan ucapan kakek tersebut karena terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya.

PRANG! Suho melempar botol minuman tersebut kesembarang arah dan berlari sekuat tenaga kearah gadis yang diteriaki sangkakek tadi. Dengan kecepatan yang membabi buta ia terus berlari menghampiri yeoja yang kini sudah berada diujung jalan dengan mobil yang berlalu-lalang dengan cepat karena lampu masih menunjukan cahaya merah tanda bagi kendaraan berjalan.

Dan ia makin berdebar ketika sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi berada tak jauh dari tempat Lay berjalan Suho semakin panic dan mobil semakin mendekat namun Lay biasa saja seperti tak melihat apapun.

TIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!

Klakson mobil berbunyi panjang dan…

.

.

BRUKK!

Mobil tersebut pergi meninggalkan Suho dan Lay yang kini terduduk dengan posisi Lay berada di pangkuan Suho "Anda tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya salah seorang ibu yang mengerubungi mereka. "Nee kami tidak apa-apa" jawab Suho sementara Lay, matanya sudah terpejam tak ingat apapun "Istrimu pingsan nak" segera Suho menggendong Lay bridal style dan masuk kedalam sebuah rumah makan karena seorang ajhuma menawarkan bantuannya untuk mengistirahatkan Lay di sana.

Dan disini lah mereka berada sekarang disebuah kamar yang kecil namun rapi milik si pemilik rumah makan tersebut "Ugh!" Lay melenguh mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya yang sedikit buram dan yang paling pertama ia lihat adalah Suho dengan wajah teduhnya "Sudah bangun eum? Apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya Suho sambil mengelus surai cokelat Lay "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita disini?".

"Tadi kau berjalan sambil melamun hingga hampir tertabrak. Untunglah aku datang tepat waktu jadi kau tak jadi tertabrak tapi kau malah pingsan" jelas Suho "Mianhae oppa aku sudah merepot…."

"Sssstttt…" Suho menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Lay "Kau tidak salah Ying jadi jangan meminta maaf" Lay mengangguk "Aku merindukanmu oppa" ucapnya sambil tersenyu kecut sungguh Lay merasa sesak melihat Suho ada dihadapannya sekarang, namja ini yang sudah ia sakiti dengan memutuskan pertunangan secara sepihak dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam keadaan marah. Namun apalah arti semua itu, nasi sudah menjadi bubur maka Lay tak bisa mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala.

.

.

"Maafkan aku…."ucapnya lagi "Karena marah dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Aku sungguh terbawa emosi, tapi….Apakah kita masih bisa berteman oppa?" namun Suho hanya diam, tatapannya pada Lay sangat sulit diartikan. Perasaan bahagia, rindu, kecewa dan bersalah membuncah dihatinya saat ini.

"Bisakah oppa?" tanya Lay lirih "Ani Yixing" mendengar ucapan Suho membuat mata Lay memanas dan berkaca-kaca "Aku tak bisa berteman denganmu sampai kapanpun".

Air mata tak dapat terbendung lagi dari mata indah gadis keturunan China di hadapan Suho saat ini "N..ne a..aku mengerti oppa.. mi..mianhae….aku terlalu jahat padamu.." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar "Nee kau memang jahat Yixing, kau malah lebih kejam dari siapapun karena dengan seenaknya kau sudah menguras hati dan pikiranku hanya untukmu dan selalu padamu. Maka dari itu aku tak mau berteman denganmu jika kau ingin kumaafkan cukup jadilah pendamping hidupku selamanya,menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sayang…aku.. tak bisa tanpamu" jantung Lay bekerja duakali lebih cepat dengan ucapan namja dihadapannya ini.

Ucapan yang sarat akan keyakinannya pada Lay "Ta tapi oppa aku…."

"Sampai kapanpun kau tetap tunanganku karena sekeras apapun kau memutuskan pertunangan kita aku takkan pernah melepasmu dan takkan pernah sedikitpun aku menyetujuinya" ucap Suho membelai lembut kepala Lay.

Lay memeluk Suho sambil menangis bahagia, karena namja yang selalu dicintainya ini tak sedikitpun marah padanya.

Lama mereka berpelukan menyalurkan kehangatan yang mereka rindukan dari pasangan masing-masing "Jadi oppa memaafkanku?" tanya Lay setelah melepas pelukan Suho.

"Nee aku memaafkanmu nae sarang" Lay merona mendengar ucapan Suho, lambat laun Suho Lay bisa mersakan hembusan nafas Suho diwajahnya, Lay mengerti apa yang akan Suho lakukan mencoba mendorong tubuh sang namja dari hadapannya tapi terlambat Suho sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Lay sebelum Lay sempat mengelak.

CHUP~~

ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini berganti dengan ciuman panas yang Suho berikan pada Lay, entahlah selama beberapa bulan tak bertemu dengan sang yeoja membuat darah Suho berdesir bgitu saja ketika ia untuk pertama kali mencium Lay kembali saat mereka bertemu.

"Akhhh.." Lay mendesah ketika Suho menerobos mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh rongganya 'Ya tuhan namja ini benar-benar' batinnya. Karena takut ketahuan sang pemilik kamar Lay sekuat tenaga memukul punggung Suho yang akhirnya melepas ciuman panasnya dengan tidak rela.

"Hoshh..kauh inihh…hosh..hoshh ayo kita pulang" ajak Lay menarik tangan Suho. "Mianhae chagy tapi sepertinya sepulang dari sini kita harus cepat-cepat menikah nee hhheee aku sudah tidak kuat menegndalikan emosiku padamu"

Blushhh "Dasar namja mesum jadi kau ingin menikah denganku karena ingin terpuaskan saja" Suho menggeleng kuat "Ani Ying-ah bukan begitu hanya saja aku tak bisa menjamin kalau yang plus-plus seperti tadi takkan terulang lagi hhheeee" Lay memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan mendahului Suho yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

"Kyungie~~…Kyungie~~" suara lirih itu sudah seminggu tak henti-hentinya terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Bukan hanya Chanyeol tapi semua yang menjenguknya merasa sangat perihatin terlebih Ryowook eomma Baekhyun dan Luhan, belum masalah Luhan yang terselesaikan kini Baekhyun sakit keras dan terus bergumam lirih memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo.

Dan kini namja berkulit tan itu hanya memandang dari pintu, sudah seminggu ia bersabar menunggu hyungnya memberi kabar namun hasilnya nihil hanya ucapan 'Gewenchana' yang keluar dari mulut Chen di seberang teleponnya, tapi namja itu tak henti-hentinya khawatir. Dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang menghilang dan kini Baekhyun yang sudah seminggu tak sadarkan diri membuat kesabarannya hilang dan amarah memuncak hingga keubun-ubun.

.

"Selamat siang" ucapnya pada pegawai administrasi di rumah sakit tersebut "Nee tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kai mengangguk "Saya ingin bertanya apakah pasien bernama Park Kyungsoo yang waktu itu berada di kamar 227A masih terdaftar di rumah sakit ini?" setelah meminta Kai menunggu sang pegawai mencoba mencari-cari data Kyungsoo disana.

Selama menunggu tiba-tiba Kai mendengar sayup-sayup suara dua orang suster sedang berbicara "Kasihan sekali ya pasien leukemia yang gagal operasi kemarin"

DEG!

Kai yang mendengar ucapan sang suster mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya "Iya akupun sangat perihatin. Kasihan sekali tunangannya pasti sangat syok jika mengetahui nona itu meninggal saat operasi" ucap sang suster yang satunya menimpali "Nee pasti karena mungkin saat ia datang kamarnya sudah rapi dan kosong"

.

"Kemana Kai?" tanya Kris pada Sehun ketika ia baru sampai bersama Tao untuk menjenguk Baekhyun dan menjemput Lay untuk pulang ke rumah. "Loh, bukannya dari tadi dia diam di depan pintu" jawab Sehun "Kalau dia ada mana mungkin aku bertanya padamu Sehun" Sehun hanya mangangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Biar aku cari dia".

"Tunggu! Aku ikut sekalian aku ingin membeli sesuatu". Kris dan Sehun berlalu meninggalkan ruang rawat Baekhyun. Kris dan Sehun sudahada di lantai bawah, ketika mereka berjalan tak sengaja sosok Kai yang mereka cari ternyata ada di depan tempat administrasi yang akan mereka lewati namun ketika Sehun berjalan pelan bermaksud membuat Kai terkejut ternyata ia sendiri yang terkejut dengan gerakan Kai yang tiba-tiba berlari setelah sesaat pandangannya kosong.

.

.

DEG!

Pikiran Kai mulai berlarian kearah yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyungsoo pandangannya kosong menatap lurus kedepan 'A-apa itu benar? Ani! Itu tidak boleh terjadi' batinnya hingga seseorang yang akan menepuk pundaknya kaget melihat Kai tiba-tiba berlari "Tu-an ini…" sang pegawai bingung dengan Kai yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sehun yang tadinya akan mengagetkan Kai pun terdiam sejenak tak mengerti dengan sikap Kai hingga tiba-tiba ia melihat Kai membentak seorang suster yang setahu Kai adalah perawat Kyungsoo dulu.

"YA! MANA DOKTER HAN?!" teriak Kai seperti orang gila

"MANA KYUNGSOO!" mata KrisHun melotot kaget dengan pemandangan Kai di hadapan mereka. Kai berteriak mencari Kyungsoo dan dokter yang menanganinya, sang suster yang di hadang Kai ketakutan, ia cepat-cepat menggeleng "D…dokter..Han ada d..di r..rruangannya, nn…ona Kyungsoo ss…saya ttidak tahu" ucapnya terbata. Sehun dan Kris berlari mengejar Kai, sungguh mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kai yang tengah kalut seperti ini, bisa-bisa rumah sakit ini hancur kena amuk Kim Jongin

BRUGH!

BRUGH!

BRUKKK! Berkali-kali Kai menabrak para suster yang tengah membawa alat medis, pengunjung, ataupun dokter yang tengah melintas dengan nafas yang memburu.

PRANG!

Trolley makanan kini sudah berantakan dimana-mana namun Kai tak peduli.

"YA! DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN KYUNGSOO HAN UISA!" teriaknya membuat semua orang takut. "Tuan maaf anda sebaiknya keluar sebelum.."

BUGH!

Bogem mentah mendarat di pipi sang dokter muda "KYUNGSOO!" Kai kembali berlari dan meneriakan nama Kyungsoo "BERENGSEK KAU CHEN HYUNG, KAU KEMANAKAN KYUNGSOO!" teriaknya entah pada siapa, karena Chen tidak ada disana.

Kai terus berteriak-teriak sekaligus mengumpati dokter Han yang menangani Kyungsoo dan berteriak memanggil-manggil dimana Kyungsoo, kemana Kyungsoo dan hanya Kyungsoo saja yang ia teriakan hingga ia melihat ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih bertuliskan ruangan dokter Han.

Dengan nafas memburu ia membuka pintu dengan amat sangat kasar.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan dokter Han terbuka dengan kasar membuat sang empunya terlonjak kaget, Kai menghampiri sang dokter dan menggamit kerah kemejanya kuat-kuat "Mana Kyungsoo!" ucapnya penuh penekanan "Ttuan tenanglah dulu.." Kai yang sudah habis kesabaran hendak melayangkan tinjunya namun Sehun dan Kris segera menahannya "Sabar Kai" ucap Kris yang kini memeluk lehernya sementara Sehun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Kai pada kerah sang dokter.

"Kembalikan Kyungsoo berengsek!" pekiknya. "Ada apa ini?" kali ini suara familiar seseorang memenuhi indera pendengaran Kai "Kau berengsek hyung! KAU KEMANAKAN KYUNGSOO HAH!" bentaknya pada namja yang bertanya tadi. "Wow easy dude, kenapa kau marah-marah begini" dan…

BUGH!

BIGH!

Bogem mentah bersarang di wajah Chen dan jangan lupakan makian Kai yang lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"DIMANA KYUNGSOO SEKARANG!"

"KAU MEMBAWANYA PERGI EOH?"

"KAU JAHAT HYUNG SUNGGUH!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Seperti biasa ini masih TeBeCeh hheee…**

**ANYEONG! Chingudeul *tebar gigi sambil lambai-lambai. Masih ingatkah sama ff ini? Yang udah ga nongol dua minggu kemaren hhheeee.. mianhae nee karena kondisi hira yang drop makanya hira ga bisa melakukan aktivitas apapun selain tidur dan makan just it :D jadi baru bisa update sekarang. Jeongmal mianhae jika ini tidak seperti biasanya. **

**FORUM REVIEW :D **

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH :ciaaaaaaa.. squishy qua jadi inget panggilannya Jong ke Kyung hhhaaaa… yupzz Kangin papahnya jong yang donor :D hhhaaa Jongdae kan emang troll jadi ajja gini hhaaa tapi bisa di babuk abis ama Jongin disini gegara bawa kabur calon bininya :D

unny2013 :NIIII next chapnya udah keluar :D Waaa kalo eonni nangis berarti ff hira lulus sensor donk :D kalo masalah mati ato nggaknya Kyung tergantung mood hira apakah Jong nyebelin ato ngga hhheeee, kalo end cerita kayanya masih surprise eon :D, gomawo udah nyempetin baca cerita hira review lagi nde *wink wink (Kai : modus mulu minta review ampe wink segala lo ra. Mana Kyungsoo gw! *asah golok, Hira : *ngacir cari perlindungan) *plak abaikan :D

Kim YeHyun : Gomawo kalo ceritanya bagus :D kalo nangis berarti ceritanya lulus coz bisa mengambil esmosi chingu hhheeee… keep review nde untuk chap selanjut-lanjutnya :D

RyeoYixing : hhheee berarti nangis donk, oke ini udah lanjut kok kalo cepet ngganya? Ini juga udah mau end baru mau ga tau endnya kapan hhheeee…

SyJessi22 : Sehun kan udah pernah kena kanker jadi ngga deh hhheee… iya kan tau sendiri Kai kalo udah tidur NGEBANGKE jadi susah di bangunin kalo udah bangke wkwkwkwwkwkwkwk (Kai: *Lempar sepatu, H: Ga kena WoY! *mehrong). Iya Kyung dibawa kabur tapi tak tahu apakah berhasil ato tedak operasinya sodara-sodara! *kok jadi gini sih.

Iya ChanHo nyusul setelah mereka beres-beres di seoul hhhaa Byun kabur gegara pengen tinggal ma Kyung bukan gegara si chan oper posesip :D

oh se yi : Akhirnya runtuh juga pertahananmu saengie selama baca ni ep-ep :D ya udah deh dibikin sad ending ajja ya biar hira bisa liat yang nangis guling2 :D *kidding

setyoningt : heeee sudah jalannya berakit-rakit dahulu chingu :D nde I'll keep writing

LAB27 : iya betul hidup itu ga selamanya menyedihkan :D happy endingnya dimana nih? Dunia or akherat? :D kan yang penting happy ending tanpa tahu dimana tempatnya hheeee… ini udah update kok, kalo ending let see the surprise then okay! :D

KaiSa : yup emang Kangin appa kok yang cocok ma KyungKyung disini :D kan sebelum nanya-nanya Chen periksa riwayat kondisi terakhir Kyung dulu chingu. Bukan marah lagi kayanya tapi bakalan ancur ttu RS gegara c Jong ngamuk. GOMAWO BUAT SEMANGATNYA!

Guest : Asik-asik dikirimin Kaisoo pake JNE awas ya jangan sirik kan chingu yang ngirim :D. GOMAWO SEMANGATNYA! Mian hira kemaren sakit seminggu jadi belom update :D mau Mid test ya? SEMANGAT NDE CHINGU moga lancer dan mendapat nilai yang memuaskan :Dchhheee gomawo udah ngibur hira. FIGHTIINGG! :D kalo gitu hira bikin Kyung bahagia di alam sanah ajja jadi hira liat 1001 malamnya chingu gimana? Hhhhaaa *plak kidding

zoldyk : gomawo if you love it, mian baru update lagi :D keep review nde!

fishyelf : nde ini udah dilanjut kok :D nyesek ya? Hira juga sama pas Sungmin marah-marah jadi nyesek sendiri T.T ending hanya tuhan dan hira yang tahu hhhooo *plak itu masih surprise chingu :D di tunggu ajja nde!

ParkNona : Cup cup cup *kasih tisu, ndee ini udah lanjut kok :D

Ichanyeollie : Chanbaek moment udah keluar apakah masih kurang? Coz baek sakit jadi belom banyak eksposenya.. baeknya sakit disini Yeolie riweh! Cip ini udah lanjut kok

Readers : Gomawo kalo suka, keep review nde :D

Azuka : Semoga saja endingnya sesuai dengan yang diharapkan tapi hira gabisa janji :D coz hira kalo udah kesel ama Jong suka di dibikin gondok beneran si jongnya disini (Kai : kebangetan lo ra -_-") Nee cheonma.. yep I'll try to keep writing it kok :D nde HWITIIINGG  
RezaNrfadillah : waaa berarti tulisan hira ada kemajuan donk :D gomawo nde chingu :D keep reviewnya ya! And moga dengan adanya chap ini makin sesenggukan *eh? Abaikan :D

Rnsoul : Ada yang nangis niiihhh…asik-asik lulus sensor ff hira :D *abaikan iya emang leukimianya ga terlalu parah cuman kondisinya Kyungnya yang naik turun bikin leukimianya ngotot untuk mengganas :D as always Jongdae emang troll ga di ff ga di dunia nyata hhhaaaa

Ryanryu : Yep yang jadi donor Kangin chingu :D masalah nikah itu emang mereka ada kepengen ga tau kejadian ato ngga hhaaa *nista banget ya hira* (Kai : nyadar loe -_-")

**Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak mengecewakan nee? Dan setelah baca chapter ini tetep semangati dan bantu hira lebih banyak belajar lagi untuk memperbaiki tulisan hira dengan kritik, saran dan reviewnya yaaaaa! Buat chingu semua yang udah baca hira ga akan bosen-bosen bilang JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA TERUTAMA BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW JEONGMAL JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA :D**

**See you all in the next Chapter **

***Bow bareng semua cast :D**


End file.
